Inuyasha The Singer Remake
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha is the grest singer InuTashino, who has everything he's ever wanted. But one thing... his love. But something tries to stop him and Kagome from being together. Who? Read to Find out.
1. Chapter 1

In the mordern times. A young man named Inuyasha Takanishi was a normal young man. At least, during the day. At night, he's known as the greatest teen singer InuTashino. Inuyasha has two passions in his life. Music, and a girl. Not just any girl. His best friend/secret crush Kagome Higurashi.

They've been friends since they were kids. Kagome was the only one to have stuck up for him. And they've been friends ever since. Though, Inuyasha has developed feelings for her over the years. And has fallen in love with her. But, her heart belongs to another... Kouga. One of his old friends. Kouga had betrayed Inuyasha a long time ago and their friendship had died in the end.

Inuyasha was walking down the streets of Japan. On his way to school. Sighing softly, he looked at the sky. His golden eyes glowing in the light. Long silvery white hair flowing in the breeze. A breeze that faintly smelled of lavander and jade. He couldn't help but smile. He knew that scent very well. Looking ahead of him, Inuyasha saw a girl. One with raven black hair. A long flowing blue sun dress.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Her skin glowed in the faint light of the store she stood in front of. Walking up to her, his ears twitching from the song that was playing through the store. It was one of his songs, and of course. Kagome was one of his biggest fans. He couldn't help but smile. From what Kagome has told him, she loves InuTashino...

_'She's in love with my human self, but not my half-demon self...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a sad smile.

Inuyasha sighed softly. Knowing fully well that Kagome was in a trance. Though, he had to admit about something. For as much time she spends watching all the music video's she never takes notice the similarities that's between himself and InuTashino. After all, they are the same person. Taping her shoulder, Inuyasha calmly said "yo Kagome. You're going to be late for school if you stay here."

Kagome jumped and stared at Inuyasha with startled brown eyes. Inuyasha fought down a blush. He loves her eyes. Loves them just the way they were. Though, he would like it even better if she didn't wear those brown contacts and stuck with her blue eyes instead. "Why are you staring at me like that Inu-kun?"

Inuyasha blushed softly. No matter what, he'll never get used to the childhood name that Kagome gave him when they met. He couldn't help but smile. "Kagome I don't know why you insist on wearing those contacts. Your normal eye color work just find."

"I don't like my natural eye color. And neither does Kouga."

Inuyasha wanted to growl. Anyone who doesn't love Kagome's eyes are fools. Her eyes are fools. He wanted to know why Kouga had turned into an ass. It was weird. Kouga had gone missing for a few days, and when they found him he turned into the king of ass holes. Inuyasha sighed softly. "Kagome, if he truly loves you, then he should love your eyes too. I... I think they're beautiful." He looked up and saw a small tint of pink in Kagome's cheeks.

To him, he's never seen a more beautiful woman in his life.

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not Kagome. I really think you have beautiful eyes. It's what I-"

"Hey Inuyasha!" Shouted a males voice.

_'Damn! Miroku has such shitty timing!'_

Miroku has known Inuyasha for years. They weren't just best friends. But Miroku was Inuyasha's manager. Miroku might be a perve. And a teen. But he was bright and was enough so to be his manager. And was also fair for when Inuyasha had to look after his brother and sister. Turning around, he saw the teen now.

Blue eyes, eyes like Kagome's. But much darker. Hair black as night was pulled back into a small ponytail at the nap of his neck. He wore glasses as he stared at Inuyasha and Kagome with his smile. His earrings shined in the light. His purple shirt and black pants had completed his unsomble. Inuyasha sometimes wonders how Miroku pulled these clothes off when he wears different clothes all together when they're doing his concerts.

"Hey guys, we're gonna be late!" With that, he slapped Inuyasha on his back, gave Kagome a quick grope and ran. Inuyasha growled. "Get back here you fucking monk!" Inuyasha shouted as he chased the laughing teen.

* * *

"Inuyasha please spare me!" Pleaded Miroku as Inuyasha held him by his collar.

"Give me one fucking reason not to shred you to pieces!" Shouted Inuyasha.

"Then who will help _manage_ your hobies?"

"Fuck."

Inuyasha growled one last time and set Miroku on the ground. Sighing softly, he said "damn it. Do it again Miroku and I'll find someone else to do this instead." With that, he added "let's go. We might be late. 'Sides, I want you to hear this new idea I got for later." With that, they started to walk down the halls to their class.

"You ever gonna tell her Inuyasha?"

"Tell her what?"

Inuyasha sighed. He knew who Miroku was talking about. They've had this talk many times now. Miroku kept telling Inuyasha to tell Kagome who he really was... At least, who his human half was. But, again. He couldn't. Kagome only loved his human half. Inuyasha could be happy... if she loved at least a part of him.

But, if only she could love his half-demon self. That was the only thing he wanted. But that was something that he could never have. Kagome... just couldn't accept him like that. Sighing softly, Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. "Kagome could never accept that. She would lose her love for InuTashino if she knew the truth about him. And about me. I'm happy... Just knowing she loves a part of me."

"Dude... That was deep." Miroku said with shock.

"Shut up."

Miroku could only laugh. That was one thing he liked about Inuyasha. Inuyasha still acted tough but had his own kind of moments. That's why they're friends. "Sometimes I wonder how Sango puts up with you." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"What can I say. I speak the the mysterioues lanuage of women."

"You speak something alright. The lanuage of the perverted men."

"Hey! I take ofence to that! I'm not a perve."

"No, your right."

"Thanks."

"Your the king of perves."

_"Hey!"_

"Hey, you bring it onto yourself when you rub a girls ass."

"Oh shut up Inuyasha."

It was then Inuyasha's turn to laugh. Inuyasha lightly pat his friend's back saying "Miroku, maybe someday you'll learn to not be a perve. And maybe Sango will stop slapping you." Miroku groaned at that. Inuyasha raised an eye brow at his friend. "You like her slapping your face?"

"Well... yeah."

"Weirdo."

"Coming from a guy that is two people."

"Shut up."

Soon enough. Both boys were laughing. They were soon at their class room. But, what they didn't know. Was that there was a certain boy right behind them. A boy who's eyes shined with pure hatred toward the two teens. He wanted to wipe them out. Before it was too late. But he soon grinned. He had something planned for the half-demon. Something good...

Soon, he disappeared into the shadows. He shall wait for the time to come. The time, where he shall control the half-demon.

* * *

Inuyasha was at his locker. He had to think of someone to give these tickets too. But he couldn't think of who wanted to see his concert that hadn't gotten tickets yet. As far as he knows, all of the girls had gotten tickets. And the gay guys had as well. He shivered knowing that this one gay guy would be going. He gave him the creeps.

"Hey." Said a girls voice.

Turning around, Inuyasha stared a girl who at first Inuyasha thought was Kagome. But a closer look, he noticed that it wasn't her. Hair was longer. Skin was paler and her eyes were chocolate brown. Which, he knew were real since there were no chocolate brown contacts here. He knew this girl. "Kikyo. What do you want?"

"I see you have twickets to the InuTashino concert. Who are you going with?" Asked the girl.

"No one. Cause I can't go. I'm giving them away to someone deserving." With that said, Inuyasha slammed his locker closed and started to walk away. Tickets in hand. His backpack was slung over his shoulder as he held onto the handle with his hand. Kikyo was still following him. Which made him growl. She kept talking over and over. Saying something like "please take me Inuyasha!"

"For the last fucking time Kikyo. I'm not going! I can't go! I'm giving these tickets to someone! Now fuck off!" With that he ran away from her. (burn Kikyo! You fucking bitch)

With that, Inuyasha was at the front of the school. Breathing hard. He had used up a lot of air trying to lose her. She doesn't give up. Looking around, Inuyasha could faintly hear her voice. But wasn't sure where it was coming from. Gulping, Inuyasha jumped into the bushes to hide. Just as that was happening he saw said girl running past the bushes he was hiding in.

Letting out a deep breath, Inuyasha came out of the bushes. Pulling out leaves and twigs from his silver hair. "Ugh... fucking bitch doesn't know when to give up."

"Who?"

Inuyasha yelped and turned. Thinking it was Kikyo again. But sighed when he saw Kagome. "Kikyo. She was stalking me again." Inuyasha calmly said. Only to sigh right after. He couldn't stand this anymore. Kikyo was really starting to become a problem. One he can't stand anymore. He swore, that if she ever followed him home that she would find out who he was. Thank god that no one ever knew where InuTashino lives.

"Oh, Kagome I need to ask you something."

"Okay Inu-kun. What is it?"

Inuyasha couldn't help the blood rushing to his cheeks. Gulping he asked "do you have tickets to the InuTashino Concert? I have two but I can't go cause I have to watch Shippou and Rin. So... you want them?" Inuyasha mostly got them for her anyway. He hoped that she would accept them. He saw her eyes sparkled.

He guessed that she was excited that he had tickets. And that he was willing to part with them. "Really?" She asked with a hopful expression. One that made Inuyasha blush a bit more. All he could do was nod. Not trusting his voice at all at this moment. Feeling like if he said anything. His voice would croak on him. He handed her the tickets. They were front row. Close enough for her to see him.

"Hope you have fun Kagome. Bring anyone you want." Inuyasha said with a toothy grin before running off. Kagome smiled. Holding the tickets close to her chest. She felt like her heart had just left her body. She was finally going to go to the concert of someone she loves. But now, she has to choose who will go with her.

Who would go with her to see InuTashino live! Kagome almost squealed in joy. She ran to ask Sango herself. This, was the best day of her life!

* * *

**okay, first chapter of this remake, god I made this whole chapter up as I went along and I must say, it turned out a lot better then I thought, for those who have red the original Inuyasha The Singer, a few things will change, I'm still keeping the plot but I'm planning to make this longer... enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha was at home. Working on the new song for the concert. Miroku was with him in the Inuyasha's music room. They have been working on the new song for hours. Inuyasha was worn out and was sitting on his couch. Staring at the ceiling in deep thought. Wondering if Kagome was going to bring Kouga... Nah. Kouga didn't like guy singers.

"Think Kagome would bring Sango?"

"Donno. They both like my songs. Even if they don't know it's me..."

"Still trying to think on why Kagome never figured out why you and InuTashino are the same?"

"Yeah..."

Inuyasha sighed. Miroku could sometimes read him like a book. That has bothered Inuyasha for a while. And still does. But he also was bothered on who Kagome would take with her. He hoped that it was Sango and not Kouga. He's seen some of many bruises on Kagome's body over the years. No matter how much she tries to hide them. He could see the bruises. Smell the conceler that she uses to hide them.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. He wanted to hurt Kouga. But wasn't sure how he could do that. Not without hurting Kagome. Sighing, Inuyasha looked at the ceiling. Wondering what he could do. Being two different people was hard. But... at least he could still watch Kagome without her knowing it. That was a plus. Smiling a bit, he looked at Miroku saying "well... what am I to wear tonight Miroku?"

"That's easy Inuyasha. The people in wardrob thought that maybe we could mix it up this time."

"Oh?"

Inuyasha stared at his friend. Wondering what he meant by mixing it up. Then again, it was Miroku... Only coming up with clothes that Inuyasha was comfortable with. Miroku may be a perve, but at least he didn't wear really weird clothes. Besides his weird favourite color purple. "Alright Miroku, show me the clothing that I'm to wear tonight. Please, don't make it stupid." He let out a groan. Fearing that Miroku would do that just to tease him.

"Let's just get this over with okay monk?"

"Why do you call me that Inuyasha?"

"Cause the men in your family are always monks."

"Oh yeah."

"Idiot."

Miroku could only chuckle. Inuyasha still sometimes wondered why he was even friends with the guy. They were two completly different guys. Then again, Miroku was the only one besides Kagome to have stood up for him. Getting up he said "let's go. Might as well get this shit over with." With that, Inuyasha started to walk to his room to see what Miroku had got for him to wear this time.

* * *

Kagome was squealing in delight. She was holding the tickets close to her chest. Dancing around in her room. She had doubled checked the tickets. And they weren't just front row tickets. But they had backstage passes for after the show too! Kagome was so excited for this. She danced around her room, trying to decide on what to wear to the concert. It was the best day of her life!

Soon, the door bell rang and Kagome ran to the door. She couldn't surpress her laughter and joy. Once she opened the door. Standing there was a girl around her age. Long brown hair, brown eyes and punk style clothing. Kagome smiled happily saying "hey Sango. You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah. Why couldn't you invite Kouga to go though?"

"Cause he doesn't like InuTashino."

"Oh yeah."

Both girls went into the kitchen to have a quick dinner before they got ready for the concert. Kagome and Sango have known each other since they were two years old. Their mothers were the best of friends, and both knew that their daughters would be the best of friends as well. Since then, the two teens were like sisters.

The girls did everything together. No matter what. And now, off to the concert they go!

* * *

Inuyasha was nervous. He wondered if Kagome would show up. And he hoped, that she didn't bring that ass Kouga. Sometimes, he wished that she had never met Kouga. That he hadn't introduced him to her when they were younger. Cause of that, Kagome was always in danger of getting hurt.

That was something that Inuyasha wouldn't allow. But sadly, he could do nothing about it. And he knew that too. Miroku, once again wore his green wig so no one would know that it was him. And Inuyasha couldn't blame him for that. Since he himself, didn't want to be known about his secret double life.

Taking a few deep breaths, Inuyasha ran onto the stage and smiled at everyone. Wearing his leather jacket. Red shirt and black jeans. His black wig shined in the light as did the brown contacts that he had to wear. Thankfully, they were able to clip his claws. Though, too bad they could do nothing about the fangs.

That was the only thing they couldn't fix.

"Hey everyone, InuTashino here! Who's ready to get this concert started!" Inuyasha called into the microphone. And, of course everyone cheered. As did Kagome. Inuyasha caught her scent. He couldn't help but look at her. And, he hoped that she didn't notice. Taking a deep breath, the sounds of gutairs and drums started to play. Tapping his foot Inuyasha brought the mic close to his lips as he started to sing.

_'And here we go, we're  
__walking on  
__Side by side, and arm in arm'_

Inuyasha started to walk along the stage. Like he was in deep thought. His mind would drift to the times when he and Kagome would walk through the gardens that surrounded his home. They would run, laughing. It was the only time he had ever heard Kagome's laugh sound so free.

_'I stand and count the disappearing dreams,  
__and through the fog, my friends  
__are what I see'_

He couldn't help but smile at a memory of when he had first met Kagome. It was a foggy day... He was trying to get home but got lost. His sense of smell wouldn't help him that day. He was getting beaten and Kagome saved him. And like the lyric says, through the fog his friends are what he saw.

_'You're on the path that you  
__seem to know  
__but you don't know where to  
__go'_

Looking at the audience Inuyasha could slightly see Kagome from the corner of his vision. And Kagome... she was on a dangerous path. One that would or could end her life if she stayed with Kouga. And he needs to help her. It's not the path that she should be on...

_'And in the darkness it  
__seems to be,  
__that there's another me'_

Staring at the darkness of the crowd. Inuyasha could faintly see red eyes. He wasn't sure, if it was the darkness that lives inside him, reflecting through the lights that surrounded the stage. Taking a deep breath he kept going.

_'I can hear your screams, even in  
__my dreams  
__They stab my heart when you  
__let out those awful cries'_

Placing his hand on his head, Inuyasha could faintly hear the screams in his past. Hearing the screams of his little brother and sister. The screams from himself. And the first time, he had ever heard Kagome scream after her first date with Kouga. Thinking about it... it was like it truly did stab his heart.

_'Stay with me, I want you  
__to show me the world  
__through your eyes  
__(Come along with me!)'_

Holding out his hand, Inuyasha pulled his hand back to his chest. Where his heart lied. He wanted to know, what the world looked like through Kagome's eyes. Wondering, what she saw when she stared at him. Not just as a half-demon. But when he looked like a human. And he hoped, that she never saw the other side to him.

_'The answer that you wish to  
__seek,  
__I have discovered that it is lying  
__inside of me'_

Smiling at the audience Inuyasha held his hand out once more. Pointing at everyone. But in a way, he was mostly pointing at Kagome. Hoping that Kagome was getting the message to this. The answers that she wanted for years... That they were in him. Not Kouga...

_'Learn the tactics and reach  
__the aim  
__You must learn to fly a higher  
__game!'_

Soon, his hand shot up toward the ceiling. His eyes shined from the lights. His gazed stayed on Kagome. He could almost hear what Sango was saying to her. And it made Kagome blush. She always looked so cute when she blushed.

_'With all the sadness in this  
__place,  
__We learned to cross is with a  
__happy face'_

Kagome only smiled... Even when she was sad, she only smiled. She was in a life filled with lies and fakes. Inuyasha lies to Kagome about not being able to make it to concerts. About when he has something to do most of the time. And Kouga was a fake nice guy.

_'We always look back into our past,  
__until we find out that it will  
__never last'_

This song is right. Most things never do last... That was the problem... The only thing that has lasted so long, was the friendships he has with Kagome, Sango and Miroku. His smile soon turned into a frown.

_'With the friendship that we  
__have,  
__we will meet somewhere along  
__the path'_

Walking again, Inuyasha walked to the other side of the stage. Looking around, like he was searching for something. Someone. Anything really. Bending his head down, like he was giving up.

_'We will never give up  
__anyway,  
__until we reach that day'_

Only for his head to shoot up and throwing his fist in the air. Like he was about to win. Like he had found a new resolve to his problem. At least, only like he was. For his problems can't be solved at this point.

_'The coldness comes when I  
__think because,  
__I try so hard to deny the bad  
__things I've done'_

Wrapping his free arm around himself, Inuyasha shivered. Like he was freezing. His gaze drifted off to the side. Like he was ashamed of terrible things. Things that he's seen was a crime. Harming the people closest to him.

_'But it's not so bad to  
__change my ways to fall  
__in love  
__(come along together)'_

Inuyasha had a faint smile on his face. Though, he had to fight the blush that wanted to seep into his cheeks. For, according to the reports he doesn't love anyone. And never would. So he can't show any kind of emotion like love.

_'Not panicking, not worrying  
__I am just hoping that there's  
__a future for me'_

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over. Seeing any kind of possible future for him. One with him and Kagome happily married and many kids. Another, where he's alone with Kikyo on his trail. He couldn't stand that second possible future.

_'Flowers blooming, a work of  
__art  
__You can trust me, Just take my  
__heart!'_

Falling to his knees. Inuyasha's shoulder's slumped. Like he had just lost everything. His heart. His soul. Everything. For once, he was glad he took drama.

_'I can hear your screams, even in  
__my dreams  
__They stab my heart when you  
__let out those awful cries'_

Lifting his head, like he was hearing the screams again. Using his free hand to cover his ear. Only for it to go to lie over his heart. Like he had just been stabbed.

_'Stay with me, I want you  
__to show me the world  
__through your eyes  
__(Come along with me!)'_

Slowly, Inuyasha rose to his feet. Eyes focused. His gaze moved around, wondering if Kagome was still here. But he couldn't see her. Was she pushed away? Did Sango take her home? What happened?

_'The answer that you wish to  
__seek,  
__I have discovered that it is lying  
__inside of me'_

Swinging his arm like a slash of a blade, Inuyasha smirked like he was king of the world. For in a way, he did feel like he was king of the world. Not cause he was rich. But cause he has so many people in his life that care for him. In a way, he was a winner.

_'Flowers blooming, a work of  
__art  
__You can trust me, Just take my  
__heart!'_

His hand went over his heart, and made a motion like he was ripping it out of his chest. And handing it to the one that he loves. Slowly, his hand lowered and stilled by his side. And he slowly started to walk away.

_'The journey  
__will continue...'_

Stopping for a moment. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and gave a emotionless gaze. Like his own journey would still continue... If it was meant to.

Soon Inuyasha disappeared behind the stage and wiped his forehead. He was worn out but knew, that it was time to announce the winner of the contest that he had started a few weeks ago. And, knowing Kagome she had entered her name many many times so she could win.

Groaning, Inuyasha really wanted to do this next time. But when would Kagome ever be able to get to another concert alone? Possible never. Stretching, Inuyasha made his back crack and pulled out the envelop and cut it open. Looking at the name, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Walking out toward the stage, he grabbed the microphone once more and smiled toward everyone. "Alright everyone, as you know I had a contest going on. The 'Sing with InuTashino' contest. And I will now announce the winner!" Looking at the envelop once more, like he was just opening it. He chuckled saying "Kagome Higurashi please come on up!"

Inuyasha saw Kagome's black hair in the crowd. She looked shy. And of course, Inuyasha couldn't blame her. She mostly entered the contest to get over her fear of being in front of a large group of people. Once she was getting to the stairs. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. A sparkly red shirt and some skinny blue jeans.

It made Inuyasha want to blush. Again, he fought the blush and kept it down. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand to help her on stage. Smiling slightly, he said "alright Ms. Higurashi, how does it feel to have won the contest?"

Kagome stared at her feet. Seeming to find it interesting. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. She looked up at him through her lashes. Calmly, and shyly she said "it's nice to have won..."

Chuckling, he handed Kagome the microphone and said "alright Kagome. We're going to sing one of my favorites. You know all of my songs right?" Seeing Kagome's nod, Inuyasha held his hand out toward the back stage. And another microphone was tossed and landed in his hand.

_Kagome: We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Kagome had sang the words in almost a whisper. But loud enough for people in the back to hear. Inuyasha never knew that her voice could sound like that. It was as soft as a dove's feathers.

_Inuyasha: No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart._

Inuyasha stared at her with soft eyes. Placing his hand on her cheek to make her look at him. He was trying to tell her something through their eyes. But wasn't sure if she could understand him.

_Both: When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Kagome blushed as they sang. Inuyasha dropped his hand, wondering if he was making her nervous. He hoped that he wasn't. It was something that he never wanted for Kagome to happen if she was ever on stage. People would make fun of her if she choked on stage.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

In a way, this song was also about them. How their life was like a never ending river. But it was also about how he loves her. But could never admit it to her. And that was something that would never happen. Inuyasha was afraid to tell her... He was afraid of her answer.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Smiling, Inuyasha stared at Kagome once more. His expression was soft, for even if Kagome didn't know it. Inuyasha would always be there with her. Be there for her. If she ever needed him. Even if... she didn't love him back.

_Kagome: We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Inuyasha:Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

_Both:Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you.  
And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

Staring at the crowd, Inuyasha took a step forward as he stared at the crowd. Though, he could feel Kagome staring at him. She too, took a step forward and stood next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed finally. Glad that people couldn't see it. But, he hoped that Kagome didn't see it.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you _

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart _

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going._

Inuyasha and Kagome started to swish from side to side. Like they were truly in a river. Both of them, smiling. Like they were having the time of their life.

_Inuyasha: ON_

Soon, Inuyasha threw his hand to the side in a waving motion. His eyes shut as he picturing what Kagome would say tomorrow.

_Kagome:starting out on a journey._

Kagome tilted her head in a cute motion. Like she was an innocent kitten. Inuyasha opened his eye a crack and stared at her. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

_Both:Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other. Both of their eyes were soft. Like they were in a world of their own. No one was there. No crowd. No concert hall. No stage. Nothing. Inuyasha wanted to hold her. Wanted to kiss her. But knew that he couldn't... It could ruin everything...

_'Kagome... Why can't you love me? And not Kouga?' _Those were the last thoughts he had for the night. For, there was no point in trying to get Kagome to love him... Her heart belongs to another.

* * *

**okay, the first song does not belong to me, it was a fandub done by 64SMBZ. so thank him/her for allowing me to use the song for this chaper till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kagome... I'm InuTashino." Inuyasha gently said to Kagome. He stared at her, waiting for a responds. Anything. Anything but this silence. Her eyes help no emotion to what he had said. But the next thing he knew, Kagome's hand made contact with his cheek._

_He couldn't believe it... Kagome had slapped him. But... why? Slowly, turning to look at her, since the impact had forced his face to turn. Inuyasha thought he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't help but notice the hurt and betrayal in her gaze. "How could you Inuyasha! How could you make me believe that... that InuTashino was a somebody!"_

"_Kagome wait please let me explain-"_

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear it Inuyasha!"_

_Inuyasha tried to reach out to her. Tried to grab her wrist or her shoulder. But Kagome had faded from his sight. Falling to his knees, Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening. Kagome... she wanted nothing to do with him... No, that can't be true!_

_But..._

"_Kagome... Why... I... I love you and..." Inuyasha hunched forward. His arms lying on the ground as his hands closed into tight fists. "Why?" He shouted into nothing. His head close to the ground. His long silvery white hair pooled on the ground like a silver lake. Why was this happening? It wasn't fair... It just wasn't fair..._

_First, Inuyasha lost his parents. Not, he lost the one person that meant more to him then anything in this world. He would have gladly died for her. And yet... "Kagome..."_

"_Humans would never accept your Inuyasha. Your a half-demon. Kagome only wants a human for a mate." Said a strange deep voice._

_Looking up, Inuyasha saw it. A man in the shadows. But he wasn't sure who it was. Tilting his head to the side, Inuyasha rose to his feet. "Who are you?" He asked softly. Trying to figure out why this man was here._

"_Come Inuyasha. I could give you the power you wish to have. And, it may get you the one you want." Said the man._

_Inuyasha looked away. Deep in thought, maybe this guy could help him get Kagome... Maybe, she would love him if he was a full human. Or, a full demon. No. If he was a full demon, would he still be himself? He couldn't risk that. Not now. Narrowing his eyes on the man, Inuyasha said with a voice that sounded so cold that it would kill. "No. If I want Kagome to love me. I want her to love me for who I am."_

_He got up and started to walk away. The world of darkness was about to disappear. Till, Inuyasha screamed out in pain. Looking down, he saw a long talon going through his chest. His eyes wide as the blood pooled around his shirt. And, spilled to the ground._

"_You can't escape your destiny Inuyasha. Soon, you'll see what you were meant to be." Said the man before Inuyasha let out a terrified scream._

Inuyasha sat up right in his bed. Taking a deep breaths. Looking around he saw that he was in his bedroom. Letting out a sigh of relief, Inuyasha got up and went to the bathroom to help calm himself. He was still having an after effect from that stab he got in his dream. Sure, it wasn't real... He knew it wasn't.

But it felt real. Was that normal? It couldn't be normal for anyone to feel real pain in their dreams. Letting out a sigh decided to have a shower. Maybe then, he could think straight. But, he couldn't get his mind off of the part of his dream that held Kagome in it. When he told her he was InuTashino.

She was so angry at him. And she didn't want anything to do with him. No, that wasn't how Kagome was. Kagome was so pure at heart. She couldn't be harsh. Not like that anyway. Letting out another deep sigh finished up his shower and started to get dressed. Since there was no school today, he could try to work on a new song. Not like anyone was going to come here right? "Right."

Grabbing a red shirt and some blue jeans. Inuyasha pulled his hair back to keep the wet locks from falling over his shoulders to get his shoulders wet. Sighing softly, Inuyasha looked at the ceiling. It was better that he avoided Kagome for a while. Maybe, he could try to get his thoughts cleared.

But knowing Kagome, she would think it was her fault for him avoiding her. And, seeing her upset was something that made his heart ache. Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha went to check on his little brother and sister. He couldn't help but smile a bit. Sure, Rin and Shippou were adopted when they were infants. But it was better then being in an orphanage.

Sighing softly Inuyasha knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. Smiling softly, he saw that they were still asleep. It was almost enough to keep Inuyasha from waking them. Almost. "Hey wake up you two. You both have sleep overs at a friends house remember." Inuyasha said as he flicked the lights on.

The two children groaned from the lights and sat up. A little girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes stared at Inuyasha. She looked so innocent that it was adorable. She said in a soft voice "but it's early."

"It's ten in the morning Rin. Yo, Shippou wake up!"

A young boy with shoulder length reddish orange hair looked at Inuyasha with emerald green eyes. He was slightly younger then Rin. His bushy fox tail swished at his side as he said "it's already ten? Why didn't you wake us up sooner?"

"Cause I had to shower Shippou. Like normal people." Inuyasha said with a board look.

With that, Inuyasha walked out of the room to let the kids change. Going to the kitchen, Inuyasha started to cook something for the mall to eat. Sighing, Inuyasha wondered what everyone else was up to at the moment. Knowing Miroku, he was trying to woo Sango again.

As for Kagome, well she might be out with Kouga.

Just thinking about that made Inuyasha growl. He hated that Kouga was with her. But hated it more that he was treating her the way he was. It made him sick.

"Not like I can do anything to get Kagome to change her mind. No matter what I say or do. She's just so damn stubborn." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

* * *

Inuyasha had just dropped off the kids at their friends house. Sometimes, being the older brother was troubling. But then, he thought that even his own older brother had this problem when he was younger. Sighing softly, Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was a good idea to remember his own brother. They weren't very close anymore.

Inuyasha walked to his music room to practice. Maybe if he played something it would help him think clearly. It normally always helped. Sighing softly, Inuyasha grabbed his guitar and started to pluck the strings.

_A hundred days have made me older,  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
And all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Inuyasha's eyes were half open as he played. Like he was picturing his dream within his minds eye. Even though he knew it wasn't real, he could still see Kagome's anger. And it felt so real. And he couldn't get her angry image to leave him alone. It made tears build up behind his eyes.

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me (yeah)_

Staring at his fingers as they strum against the strings of his guitar. Inuyasha's image of Kagome's angry face turned into the smile she always showed him when he was near. Like when they first met. Even then, Kagome was always smiling. And that itself, made him happy.

_The miles just keep rolling,  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
but I hope that it gets better as we go (ooh yeah yeah)_

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked at the ceiling. Seeing what kind of possible future they could have. One where they're happily married. Big house with lots of children. That made Inuyasha give a goofy smile. Something that he didn't think he'd ever have.

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me_  
His voice rose in volume. It was no longer quite. Inuyasha felt his thoughts clear. At least, the thoughts he had about his nightmare disappearing from his mind. For it was replaced by the scent that made him drift into the song. It was Kagome's scent. Even if she wasn't near him, it was permanently within his sense of smell.

_Everything I know  
and anywhere I go (yeah)  
It gets hard but it won't take away (yeah yeah yeah) my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love (ooh ooh ooh)_

Shaking his head, Inuyasha tried to get Kagome's scent to leave him. He had to avoid any and all thoughts of her. But, he couldn't. For the song that his heart wanted to play. Was that he couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Funny as it was, the song was right. His love for her, couldn't be taken away from him.

_I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby,  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me (yeah)  
(oh yeah, ooooh, oooooooh)_

And his love for Kagome, it would last with him for as long as he lives. He knew this. As for Kagome, well... He knew that she would never know how much she means to him. How much he loves her and only her. But, no matter what he does. Kagome just never gets the hint that... that he loves her.

And Inuyasha, well, he knew that he would forever be alone. Kouga has won her heart. And, even though Kouga is an ass. Well, the King of Assholes, Kagome won't leave him. Won't leave his side. And that was enough to bring any hope he had of being with her. _'Kagome, I just wish that... I can kiss you. Tell you that I love you. Even if it's only once.'_

(I'm all alone)

"That was wonderful Inuyasha." Said a woman's voice.

Inuyasha turned around. Not sure if it was who he thought it was. Blinking softly, he said "Kagome what are you doing here?" He hadn't heard her come in. But, then he thought _'shit! Don't tell me she figured it out that I'm...'_

"You sang really well Inuyasha. I didn't know that you could sing." Kagome said with a smile.

_'Or, she didn't... Whew.'_ Inuyasha thought with a mental sigh.

"But, the song sounded so sad. Are you upset about something?" Kagome asked softly. She always was able to tell if he was upset from his actions. How that was, Inuyasha wasn't sure of. Maybe it had something to do with them being friends for so long.

Inuyasha remembered a bit of how they met. It was a strange part of his memory that always remained a mystery to him.

"_Are you okay?" Asked a girl with blue eyes and long brown hair in pig tails. Her blue sun dress blew in the wind._

"_Y-Y-Y-Yeah..." A small boy covered in bruises, gashes and blood said. His silver hair was stained in blood. It was a mix of his own blood and the blood of other humans and demons. He didn't remember much. All he knew was that he was once in pain._

_And still was. His body ached. And he let out a whimper of pain. Suddenly, he felt something fall on his shoulders. Blinking, he looked up and saw that the girl had draped her jacket over his shoulders. Blushing softly, he asked "wh-what are you doing?"_

_Looking up at her, he saw her eyes once again. Her eyes were so blue that they reminded him of an ocean. They were warm, like her eyes smiled as well. Then, the clouds that were overhead them were dark as storm clouds. Soon, it started to rain. More like down pour._

_His bangs clung to her forehead, his dog ears pressed against his head to prevent any water from going in. Shrugging the jacket from his shoulders, he handed it back to the young girl. Knowing that she would need it more then he would. Her sun dress was meant for nice weather. Not rain._

_She smiled saying "I gave you my jacket to protect you from the rain." He couldn't help but smile back. All the young boy sensed from this girl was a pure heart._

"_I'm half-demon. I'll be okay. You need it more then I would." He said with a smile. Though, the young half-demon saw the girl blush softly. Why she shy? Embarrassed? He didn't know. "Are... Are you a half-demon hater?" He asked with sudden fear._

"_No! That's not it. It's just that I've never seen a half-demon before." The girl said with a smile. The young half-demon couldn't help but smile back at her. She was much friendlier then other people he's met._

"_I'm Inuyasha... What's your name?" Asked the half-demon._

_Giggling, the girl smiled saying "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Inu-kun!"_

Inuyasha sighed softly at the memory. Staring at Kagome, he asked "Kagome, remember when we met..." Kagome nodded, wondering why he would mention that was clear in her eyes. "What happened before you asked me if I was okay? I don't remember it well."

Kagome had a slight amount of fear in her eyes. Inuyasha wondered if he had frightened her back then. But as quickly as that fear appeared, it had quickly disappeared. Looking away, Kagome calmly said "no. I didn't show up till after you were blacked out. I just saw that you were covered in blood and hurt."

"But I was on my knees." Inuyasha pointed out.

"True, but you were still out of it." Kagome, too had pointed out.

Inuyasha sighed. Okay, she had a point. Even though he was sitting on his knees he was still out of it. Putting his guitar on the stand, he said "come on. I'll make you something to eat. I bet your hungry from the walk here right?"

Seeing Kagome's nod, Inuyasha led the way to the kitchen. But, he wasn't sure if he should be near her. Fearing that she would find out his secret and yell at him. But, he was also worried about that voice in his dream. Was it real? Was it fake? Also, why did that voice sound so... familiar?

* * *

**okay, new chapter done, I posted a new poll so check that out if you want. It's to see what idea I should start first after I'm done with a few stories... well possibly a handful of storie since I still have a lot to do... see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**my word program won't work on my laptop anymore, so I'm stuck using Open Office on my moms computer so updates... well okay they're slow cause I'm over whelmed with the fics I still have to finish but they'll be slower, less my mom doesn't kick me off when it's her day off, or when she is home cause of her back going out or something random...**

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha please?" Kagome pleaded. Giving Inuyasha the big ol' puppy eyes.

Inuyasha sighed softly. Kagome had been begging him to enter the talent show with her. But he couldn't risk it. Because what she wanted could risk his secret being revealed. Kagome wanted him to sing with her in the talent show. He had a choice. Resist Kagome's beautiful eyes and not enter. Or, be the total sap that he was when it came to her and enter a talent show and risk his secret to get out. There was no way in hell that he could risk that.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha calmly said "there's no way that I'm going to enter a talent show. You know that I have trouble performing in front of people." He crossed his arms over his chest. Trying to prove that he wouldn't fall for her puppy dog eyes. There just was no way that he was going to go. Yeah, he would go to support her, but he wouldn't go and be in it.

"Come on please!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"... Please?"

"A thousand times no."

"You're no fun Inuyasha! I bet Kouga would go in with me."

"That wolf can only wish to have talent. I have more fucking talent in my claw then he has in his whole damn body."

"Then you'll come."

"What? No... Fuck." Inuyasha had looked at Kagome's eyes. And he couldn't help but stare. She had taken her contacts out and her wonderful blue eyes were staring at him. Big, round and blue as the ocean and the sky swimming together. Why... Why was he such a sucker for those eyes? Oh, right. Cause he's in love with her. And can't say no when she stares at him like that. Her stare reminded him that of a kicked puppy. And, well that was something he couldn't stand and she knew it.

"Fine, But I wear a sweater to fide my face and my sight of them. And, no one knows it's me." Inuyasha said with a sigh of defeat. This was so unfair. Then again, so was him hiding his secret from his dearest friend. Getting up from his desk, Inuyasha went to get to his locker. Needing to think of a plan to get out of it. But, the more he thinks about it. Kagome is really looking forward to this. And if she wants to do this. Then does that mean that she got over her stage fright?

That could be the reason. Since, well Kagome did sing with him... Err... InuTashino at the concert and she did just fine. Or, was it because it was InuTashino was there to help her. Heh... That was the only other reason for it. After all, Kagome only had feelings for her. And no one else. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to think this through. How to make sure that no one knows it's him. Sure, he could always wear a really long sweater.

But where could he find one like that since he has long silver hair. And, the only one in this school that has long silvery white hair.

"That's it!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted. Only to have people in the hall ways stare at him. Giving a nervous laugh, he went to his locker and pretended that nothing happen... _'That was embarrassing._' Inuyasha thought to himself. He had a plan so no one figures out that it isn't him that's on stage with Kagome. And, would never know the wiser. Heh. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh to himself. This plan was fool proof.

"What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with his smile still in place. Though, seeing his like that made Kagome wonder. Was Inuyasha really alright? Or was he hiding something that he didn't want her to know about? Or... she was just over thinking this. Yeah, over thinking.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you were okay." Kagome said with a sweet smile. Though, she gave him a confused look when she saw Inuyasha's face go a light pink. Now that she thinks of it, his face always goes like that when she smiles at him.

But thought nothing of it.

"I'm alright Kagome, just thinking of something for your talent is all."

"Alright. What have you thought of?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Inuyasha said with a grin. Only causing Kagome to pout at him. She hated it when he kept things from her. And he knew it. She had to know what he was planning. Since the talent show was tonight. Sure, it was short notice but Inuyasha always was a quick learner. As was she.

* * *

Kagome was walking around the halls, trying to think on how to get her song to work. Sure, the song was great. But, she loved having it as a big production. And that itself would be hard. Maybe she could get Sango or even Miroku to help her. That would always work. But then again... maybe she was better sticking with Sango. Since Miroku would probably grope Sango again and get slapped.

Then Sango would get too pissed to help with anything.

So Miroku was out. Maybe he would help Inuyasha instead. Since those two are pretty much like brothers anyway. Though, now that Kagome thinks about it. She wondered what happened to Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru. She remembered him when she was small. But after Inuyasha's parents deaths, he disappeared. And Inuyasha stays quite about it. It was strange to her.

But maybe it was better that Kagome didn't think about it. After all, Inuyasha had to have his reasons for not talking about his older brother. Though, no matter what, Kagome couldn't get it to leave her mind. Sighing softly, the young teen had to try anything to get it out of her mind. Maybe some preparations for her talent would help her.

Sighing softly, Kagome looked at the ceiling, this would be hard for her to do. Walking down the hall way, Kagome saw Inuyasha by his locker and thought that it was strange the way his eyes looked blank. Was he in deep thought about something?

Walking up to him, Kagome tapped his shoulder asking with concern. "Inuyasha? You okay?" She saw his blank golden eyes blink a few times and he slowly turned to look at her. He gave her a smile. Almost as if he didn't know that his eyes were blank. That was strange.

"What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with his smile still in place. Though, seeing his like that made Kagome wonder. Was Inuyasha really alright? Or was he hiding something that he didn't want her to know about? Or... she was just over thinking this. Yeah, over thinking.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you were okay." Kagome said with a sweet smile. Though, she gave him a confused look when she saw Inuyasha's face go a light pink. Now that she thinks of it, his face always goes like that when she smiles at him.

But thought nothing of it.

"I'm alright Kagome, just thinking of something for your talent is all."

"Alright. What have you thought of?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Inuyasha said with a grin. Only causing Kagome to pout at him. She hated it when he kept things from her. And he knew it. She had to know what he was planning. Since the talent show was tonight. Sure, it was short notice but Inuyasha always was a quick learner. As was she.

"Alright, fine..." Kagome said with a pout. Which only caused Inuyasha's grin to widen. Oh how she hated it when he grinned at her like that. But, something deep inside her... it said something different. But, she didn't know what that was. And, hoped that she would understand at some point. Sighing softly, Kagome calmly said "well, it starts at seven alright? Some come early so I can give you the lyrics."

Seeing his nod, Kagome smiled and started to walk away. Wondering what Inuyasha's surprise was. And hoped that it would win the show. Sure, it was all about talent. But, there was also a prize for the winners. Kagome couldn't help but squeal inside her head. This was going to be fun!

* * *

"You sure about this Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku as he stared at one of Inuyasha's privet hairdressers cutting his hair.

"I am." Inuyasha said with the sound of snipping. The woman had also asked Inuyasha why he was cutting his hair, when it would only grow back in a day. And had replied with a 'it's none of your business'. Which, was kinda true. The woman didn't have a right to know his reasons. There wasn't a point in telling her anything.

Though, more so the fact that the woman kinda freaked him out. She was so obsessed with hair. His hair. "Think you could also spike it up a bit too Yura?" (that's right, I'm adding Yura from episode 3 to do his hair) Seeing her nod in the mirror, Inuyasha closed his eyes, wanting to wait on how his hair would turn out.

He kept thinking that people would find out who he was. That Kagome would find out and yell at him for keeping it a secret. For deceiving her. For everything. And that was the last thing that he ever wanted. And he never wants to hurt her.

The thought of hurting her, it made his heart ache. Sighing softly, Inuyasha tried to keep himself calm. Tried to think of something else as he waited for his hair to be done. His mind soon drifted to how he would confess his feelings for Kagome.

"_Kagome... I want to tell you something..." Inuyasha whispered_

_Kagome stared at him with soft blue eyes. The eyes he loves so much. He couldn't help but smile at her in return. Her voice as soft as a dove's feather. "What is it Inuyasha?" She whispered._

_The silence, it was almost comforting. Soothing. Was this what it was like, to confess your feelings to someone you love? Yeah, Inuyasha figured this, was what I was like to confess your feelings. Cupping her cheek, he whispered "Kagome, I love you. I love you, more then anything in this world."_

_He saw her tears. But, her expression told him that these tears weren't tears of sadness. Or fear. But of pure joy. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her softly. He felt Kagome's arms wrap around his neck as he felt her kiss him back. This, was a moment of pure bliss._

"_Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered._

"_Kagome..."_

"_Inuyasha, your hair's done."_

"_Wha?"_

"_I said your hair is done dummy!"_

_Suddenly, Inuyasha felt pain in the back of his head and he started to realize. That this really was nothing but his imagination._

"Ow! Jeez Yura did you have to hit my head so hard?" Inuyasha growled at Yura. Only to blink at his own reflection. His hair reached his shoulders. Hair, spiked. Spiked silver locks going in different directions. Not enough to make it look terrible. But enough so to make him look... cool. Maybe even hot. (spiky haired anime guys are so hot! Who's with me?) Hell, the locks of his hair even covered his ears.

"Wow, you've out done yourself Yura." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah. Can I take my pay in the hair that I just cut?" She asked with a grin.

Inuyasha was a little freaked out about that. She loved his hair more then anything. Sure, she was kinda against the whole 'cutting his hair' thing. But, maybe she kinda enjoyed it too since she could probably take the hair with her. Weird... "Yeah, you can. But I'm still paying you with cash. It isn't good if your payment is your customers hair." He deadpaned.

"What ever. I can't help myself. I just love your hair! It's so soft." Yura said as she rubbed a lock of the cut strands against her cheek. Inuyasha's skin paled. Maybe he should hire a new hairdresser.

Once Yura left, with a bag filled with the hair she cut from Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha went to his room to get ready for the talent show. With Miroku in tow. Miroku calmly asked "you really sure you can go through with this Inuyasha? What if Kagome finds out? What if everyone finds out?"

"Kagome didn't find out when she heard me singing when I was alone. And, why else do you think I asked Kagome not to let my name get announced with hers. And, why I told her that I was wearing a hoodie. I'm not that stupid Miroku." Inuyasha calmly said as he went through his closet to find something that no one has seen him wear before. Though, that would be hard to do.

Wait, something he could wear that he didn't normally wear... as in colors. That's it! Inuyasha grabbed the black hoodie that he kept in his closet, now normally he always wear something red. But, if he didn't wear anything that was red then maybe he could do this after all.

Grabbing the black hoodie, some black jeans Inuyasha was set to go. There was no way that this could fail! Miroku on the other hand just sighed. Thinking that it was nice knowing him. There was no way that people in the school were stupid enough to fall for this.

* * *

"I can't believe that they're falling for this plan." Miroku said with a bland voice. Staring at Inuyasha wearing the hoodie, people asked Miroku who this was. And of course, Inuyasha would just say that his name was 'Kiyoshi'.

"Come on Miroku. Admit it. I'm smart." Inuyasha said with a grin in the shadows of his hood. Miroku just knew that Inuyasha was giving the cocky smirk he would use when he was right about something. Oh how Miroku hated that grin of his. And wished that he could kick Inuyasha's ass for a change. But didn't risk it since Inuyasha could easily beat him with his demon strength.

How they were friends, sometimes even Miroku asked himself. Since it wasn't very common of a person with sacred powers and a person with demon blood to become good friends. But hey, they were like the brothers that no one ever thought was possible. But hey, Miroku wouldn't trade in their friendship for anything.

Inuyasha laughed and kept walking till he could find Kagome by scent. Since he figured that she was dressed up as well. Since Kagome had a habit of dressing up when it came to presenting something. Weather it was for a project or just something random. Either way, Kagome dressed up. That was something that was weird about Kagome. But, he wouldn't change a thing about her.

Miroku had followed behind Inuyasha to make sure that he wouldn't get lost. Since, Miroku had a habit of getting lost. And, with everyone dressing up for certain talents. He knew that he would get lost. Though, his eyes wondered to the sight of his beautiful Sango. Grinning like a child in a candy store. He walked over to her and thought that maybe he should chat with her.

* * *

When Inuyasha finally found Kagome, he couldn't believe his eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her cheeks had some freckles on it. And he wondered why that was. Sniffing slightly, he knew right away that it was make-up. So, why did she draw make-up on her face? That was weird.

Kagome smiled and said "hey Inuyasha." How the hell did she know it was him? Oh yeah, it was the marking on his sleeve that he had made so if he lost it here at school that he could easily claim it back if someone tried to steal it.

"How'd you know it was me?" Asked Inuyasha with wide innocent eyes blinking at her.

Inuyasha took a better look at Kagome. Seeing that she was wearing a pink tank top and some low rider blue jeans. That was something that he's never seen Kagome wear. And, of course he had to fight the desire to drool. Seeing Kagome like this made him want to drop everything and kiss her till she begged for air.

She just looked that great and... "Wait, your not wearing your contacts." Inuyasha said with confusion. Not that he didn't mind. But it was just a little shocking.

"Yeah, I figured that since I'm going to be on stage and no one is staring I thought might as well take my contacts off." Kagome said with a smile. Seeing her smile made her forget that Kagome knew that it was him in the hoodie. He couldn't help but smile at her. And heard her say "come on Inu-kun. Time to get the show on the road."

Inuyasha sighed softly. Allowing her to take his hand as his free hand held the strap of his guitar on his back. There was no way that he was going to let it get busted. Since this one was... well his favorite. It was the guitar that Kagome gave him for his birthday when they were younger.

And since then, he's kept it in good shape. Wanting to keep it forever. Like how, he wanted to keep Kagome in his life...

Once they were in the gym, Inuyasha pulled the hoodie more to hide his head. Might as well make use of this hood right? Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha started to calm down his nerves. It was the only thing that he could do for the moment. Since he was also worried as hell about people finding out about his secret.

Grabbing the pic, Inuyasha started to pluck the strings as the music started to play.

Kagome was on her knees. As the music played, she slowly started to get on her feet and once the music changed, the lights came to life and her smiling face came to view.

_'I brush against the freckles that I hate it so  
but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you  
It's heavy, the love that I would share with you  
then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube'_

Kagome's hand was on her cheek as her head was tilted to the side. Her other hand rested on the mic. And hand went from the side of her face to the side of her body like a half shrug. And her arm soon stretched out as if she was sharing her heart with someone else.

'_Now the little pain sitting in my heart  
has shrunk in a bit, but it really doesn't hurt me now  
Those silly horoscope signs  
Guess I can't trust them after all'_

Her hand went to her chest showing that it was once in pain. Twirling around in a circle, Kagome's hands rested on the mic as her eyes closed and her fingers curled the other way.

_'If we could get further away (Ooooh...)  
I wonder what it would be like...  
Yeah!  
I'd be so happy  
inside my heart'_

Her left hand left it's grip on the microphone and, and threw it into the air. Her body shifted and went to one side as her leg went upward. Almost as if she did a half jump while still on the ground.

_'All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul  
and tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow  
and now I must wonder why  
What did it really mean to you  
I just can't see it anymore'_

Kagome placed her hand on her temple as if she was seeing the memories in her minds eye right now. The memories that meant more to her. Mostly, when she had first became Inuyasha's friend. That moment was so dear to her that she wasn't sure if anyone could understand. Then, Kagome fell to her knees and had a look of sorrow on her face. As if all the pain that being with Kouga causes her came at her all at once. Causing her great pain.

Inuyasha walked up to her to see if she was okay. Kagome gave him a faint smile when she didn't have to sing for the moment. Seeing him nod, Inuyasha kept plucking the strings as it was his turn to sing. Kagome, just sat there in the darkness as Inuyasha sang.

_'Kowashite naoshite  
__Wakatteru no ni  
__Sore ga atashi no seikaku dakara  
__Modokashii kimochi de  
__Ayafuya na mama de  
__Soredemo ii koi wo shite kita  
__Omoikiri aketa  
__Hidari mimi no piasu ni wa nee  
__Waraenai episoodo'_

Inuyasha knew that there wasn't much for him to do while he held onto his guitar. But he did move side to side. Throwing his head back, though not too far so his hood didn't fall off his head. Only for it to sink to stare at the ground like he was in a trance.

_'Sobakasu no kazu wo kazoete miru  
__Yogoreta nuigurumi daite  
__Mune wo sasu toge wa kienai kedo  
__Kaeruchan mo usagichan mo  
__Waratte kureru no'_

Inuyasha's head lifted a bit. Giving a sad smile, as if he could see the silver lining in life. Just being here on stage with Kagome was enough to make him smile.

_'All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind  
But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul  
and tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow  
and now I must wonder why  
What did it really mean to you  
I just can't see it anymore  
I just can't see it anymore'_

Inuyasha and Kagome both seemed to smile. Their smiles so bright that it would pierce through the darkest of nights. They stared at each other. Though, Kagome had some trouble seeing him cause of the darkness of his hood. Though, she could easily see his smile as they both sang the last parts of the song.

_'Dou... La La La La La La  
__Doushite na no?'_

Once the song was over, both Inuyasha and Kagome fell to their knees and heard everyone clapping. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but smile and bow. Inuyasha had to admit, this was fun.

Once they walked out of the gym, Inuyasha and Kagome gave each other a high five. Thinking that for sure that they would win. There was no way that they could lose. Though, Inuyasha's joy ended when he smelled someone coming. A certain wolf that Inuyasha wishes he could dig his claws into.

"Hey Kagome. You did great babe." Kouga said with a cocky smile.

Inuyasha almost growled at him. Almost. He could easily smell Kagome's unease. Did Kouga do such awful things to her that she never told him? Why? Does Kouga threaten her? Damn it, he has to do something! But how? If he tries to do anything then Kouga would know it's him. And Kagome doesn't plan to ruin that for him.

Even if she doesn't know that he was InuTashino. God, why can't things ever work out for him?

_'Oh right, cause I'm just a stupid hanyou that can't admit his feelings to his love. And, can't do anything to protect her from her terrible boyfriend...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

* * *

**alright um quick note here what do you think should happen in the next chapter, and I am NOT having Kagome find out about Inuyasha's secret yet, I'm trying to wait a few more chapters for that... so what do you think should happen R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

****

**quick note, I had someone ask me what was the name of the song I used in the last chapter, for the video, it's titel was Rurouni Kenshin - Freckles English Extended Version, look for this title, and for those who like guys, weather their gay, straight girls, or bi, then look for a hot red haired guy with a cross shape scar and you'll find it no problem ^-^ and I hope this chapter is to your liking, also for those who've read 'Hanyou Kagome' I need an idea for the new chapter**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was walking down the street toward his home. Trying to think of ways to get his mind off of Kagome kissing Kouga. The thought made him sick to his stomach. Growling, he pulled his hood down, thinking there was no point in trying to hide himself now. His short hair blew in the wind. His guitar strapped across his back. He couldn't help but feel like he's lost everything. No matter what he's done for Kagome over the years. She just doesn't see it. Doesn't see that Kouga is bad for her. And it might end up killing her, if Kouga did anything else to her... "I'll kill him." He said with a growl.

Taking another relaxing breath, Inuyasha hoped that maybe he could find a way to get Kagome to believe him. A way... anyway... that would get him to prove that Kouga was as bad as he was. But, no matter what, nothing came to mind. The idea of losing Kagome to that man, it made his blood boil. Eyes flashing into a crimson red, but as quickly as that came. It disappeared, his eyes returning to their natural golden hue.

Looking at the starry sky, Inuyasha kept picturing the future he's dreamed of when he first realised his feelings for Kagome. His face was tinted pink at the thought. Him, getting home from his job, Kagome cooking him his favourite meal. And, her belly round with their child. But, it wasn't meant to be. For that vision disappeared into darkness. Leaning against the building near by, Inuyasha let out shaky breaths. _'Why... Why is Kagome so blind? Why does it hurt so much? Why... Why do I have to love her this much?'_He thought to himself with a growl. That was the one thing that he never understood. Kagome would never love him. Yet, Inuyasha dared to hope. Dared to hope for Kagome's love.

Yet, it'll never happen.

Sighing, Inuyasha pushed himself from the wall and started to walk away. Maybe he should try to forget Kagome. To get her out of his mind. There was nothing that he could do to change her mind. Her heart is set on staying with Kouga... And only Kouga. There was nothing for him. Only his career... There was nothing else for him in this world. Nothing. Yawning, Inuyasha kept walking, only to feel like someone was following him in the darkness that surrounded the streets. Only to be litten by the street lights. Sniffing the air, Inuyasha thought that he smelled someone. But the wind kept blowing away. Not sure if that was normal.

Suddenly, he heard it. The sound of a gun shot. Quickly moving to the side, Inuyasha felt the bullet graze his arm. Growling, Inuyasha quickly turned around. His shirt hair moved with the quick motion. Bangs blocking his view for a quick moment. But that was all he needed to see his attacker. The shine of a gun was bright in the dim light. But the stench was enough to tell Inuyasha who his attacker was. But why? "What the fuck do you want Kouga?" Inuyasha growled out.

Kouga's sky blue eyes shined with madness. A madness that Inuyasha's seen in his nightmares. The kind that holds great pleasure in killing. But why would Kouga want to kill him? that didn't make sense. Sure, Inuyasha hangs out with Kagome, but thats cause they're friends! Come on! Who would want to kill someone just for being friends with someone's girlfriend!_ 'Oh right, Kouga.' _Inuyasha thought to himself with a growl. Kouga's brown hair looked different... It looked darker? What the hell? This didn't make any kind of sense. Kouga's hair was brown. Letting out a snarl, he said "listen Kouga, I don't know what you want but give up damn it!"

"You've been messing with me for years mutt. Trying to get Kagome to go with you. She's mine. And so will the sacred item she carries." Kouga growled out.

What the hell was Kouga talking about? Sacred item? Kagome didn't have any items that were sacred. Hell, if she did then he would have known... Would she have told him if it was that important or dangoures? Maybe. Kagome has been keeping a few things to herself since Kouga dated her. Narrowing his gold eyes on the wolf demon, Inuyasha had to think of a way to get the gun away from Kouga. Only guns could harm demons. Or half demons. Which made it double trouble for Inuyasha. Something was wrong with Kouga. When the wind changed directions, Inuyasha got a wiff of Kouga's scent. It wasn't a wolf demon's scent anymore. What's with that?

"Kouga, why do you smell different?" Asked Inuyasha with a glare. Trying to figure out what the hell was with Kouga's scent was strange. It wasn't even demon. He smelled almost like... like... sand? Soil? Both maybe?

Kouga laughed, only to disappear in the wind. Inuyasha growled, looking around for any sign of Kouga. But didn't find any. It was like the windm ade his scent disappear with him. Was this normal? Damn it, he wished that he finished his tracking lessons with Myoga. Suddenly, Inuyasha sensed danger. Quickly turning around, he grabbed his guitar from his back and smashed it aganest Kouga who was mere inches from slashing him across the back. The splinters hit Kouga and Inuyasha. A few gave Inuyasha a cut on his hands. But Kouga should be knocked out. But... Kouga just stood there smirking like it never happened.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said with shock. Taking a few steps back. He wouldn't run away. There wasn't anything normal about Kouga right now. Sure, Inuyasha knew that Kouga had changed a lot over the years since he went on that camping trip with his friends. But this wasn't what he expected! Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha flexed his claws. Ready for an attack. There was no way that he was going to lose this battle. Not ever! "Kouga, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked softly. Trying to figure this out.

"Heh... Your worst nightmare Inuyasha." Kouga said in a much deeper voice. Soon enough, Kouga disappeared in the wind once more. Inuyasha looked around, trying to find Kouga. Trying to see where he would attack next. This was going to be tough since he used his guitar in his defence. Now, Inuyasha was stuck with his bare hands. There was nothing more to it. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tuned out everything, and focused on his hearing. Maybe this would help him. Since scent alone wouldn't right now.

"Tell me something Kouga. Has everything been a lie? You dating Kagome? You having feelings for her? Have you just been using her?" Inuyasha calmly said. Trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Trying to focus on finding Kouga. His eyes drifted side to side. Golden orbs were glossy. Like he wasn't there within his mind. Yet, he was at the same time. If that was possible. Inuyasha's only responds was dark laughter. The same kind he's heard in his nightmares. But right away, he knew that this wasn't Kouga's laugh. He knew Kouga enough to know this this wasn't how he would laugh.

"Of course I was using her mutt. Kagome held what the master wanted. And therefore, I had to use her to get it. But her heart was still too pure. And I could do nothing. Unless I get rid of one obstacle." Echoed Kouga's voice. Inuyasha couldn't locate him. His voice echoed all around him. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt exlpouding pain surging through his back. His eyes widened in pain and fell forward. Groaning, Inuyasha looked up, and saw Kouga standing before him. "I have to get rid of you Inuyasha. It's the only way to get what my master wants. Even if the master wanted you alive, but for now, I think he could easily bring you back from the dead." Smirked Kouga, stomping on Inuyasha's wounded back. Making Inuyasha scream out in pain.

Growling, Inuyasha quickly rolled to his back and dug his claws into Kouga's leg. Right into the pressure point that should numb Kouga's leg long enough for him to get away and attack. Kouga let out a grunt of surprise. Which was more then enough time for Inuyasha to roll away, back flipping a few times. Landing on his feet and charged. He had twenty seconds to attack before the feeling returned to Kouga's leg. Just as Inuyasha was about to slash at Kouga, he recived a kick under his chin. Screaming Inuyasha flew a few feet and landed roughly on the ground.

"Fuck... How? You shouldn't be able to... to do anything! There was still..." Inuyasha was very confused. There was at least still ten seconds till Kouga could get feeling in that leg! What the hell? Pushing himself to his feet, Inuyasha had to think of a new way to fight Kouga. It was like he wasn't even a demon, let alone human. That can't be right. Shaking his head, Inuyasha charged again. Going from side to side to keep Kouga from giving him a another wound. Smirking, Inuyasha felt it. The feel of his claws ripping flesh.

But, there was something off. There was no blood. He couldn't smell blood? Turning around, Inuyasha stared at Kouga with wide eyes. Spilling out of the wound in Kouga's arm wasn't blood. Let alone a liquid. It was sand. That... That can't be possible. "What the hell are you Kouga?" Inuyasha said with shock. Not sure what was happening. People, human, demon and half-demon, don't just start spilling sand instead of blood when their wounded! "Your not Kouga! What happened to the real Kouga?" This all made sense.

Kouga was always a happy kid. And then all of a sudden he became... an ass. They were best friends, sure they did fight about who Kagome liked more but... Kouga wouldn't harm Kagome, and Inuyasha knew that. Yet it happened anyway. This all made sense. This Kouga was a fake.

Smirking, Kouga calmly said "I guess you can call me a clone of the real Kouga. My master wanted to get close to the people of his choice. For his reasons and his alone. But, sadly now that you know I'll have to kill you. I can't let you tell Kagome that I'm not the real Kouga." He laughed and disappeared in the wind. Inuyasha growled. This wasn't good. How the hell was he going to win a fight where the opponent could disappear within the air? Did it also copy Kouga's powers? Since after all, the wolf did have power over wind... sorta. Jumping, Inuyasha thought that he felt Kouga near. Trying to slash him in half. He couldn't help but smirk. The wolf missed! Ha! "Here's Kouga." Kouga said with a smirk as he appeared out of no where.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as Kouga's claws slashed across his face. Inuyasha fell to the ground. _'Damn it... This isn't good. He can appear anywhere at will. How am I to beat someone I can't see or smell? I can barly hear the fucker...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. This isn't good at all. How the hell can he beat him? If Inuyasha didn't think of anything soon, then he was as good as dead! Pushing himself up, Inuyasha wiped the trail of blood that was on his cheek. His eyes flashed red with rage for a moment. 'Think dman it think. Wind is just another form of oxygen... And the only thing that takes up a lot of oxygen is flames and twisters... Wait.

Kicking off his shoes, Inuyasha thinks he might of found the answer. This was going to be tough, but at least it was a plan. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha located Kouga by the sound of his sneakers hitting the pavement. Smirking, Inuyasha ran around Kouga, trying to create a twister. Trying to do anything. The faster he got, the more air was used. If only he had some fire. But sadly, it wasn't like he could just make fire appear. That was Kirara's job. Faster and faster Inuyasha became. Kouga fell to his knees, gasping for air. It was working! Inuyasha smirked. Maybe he could win this battle.

Everything felt like it was starting to slow down. Inuyasha slowly faced Kouga. Only to see his smirk. What? Suddenly, Inuyasha felt it. The sudden rush of pain surging through his body. It felt like his body was on fire. Like thunder and lightning were having a battle within him. And so much more. The only thing that Inuyasha could do, was scream in pain. Inuyasha could hear his own flesh being torn, gashes formed on his body. His blood filled his senses. The rich coppery scent surrounded both of them.

Inuyasha fell to the ground once that was over. His eyes wide, dull and lifeless. He just lied there, staring off into nothing. Kouga smirked, staring down at Inuyasha. His clothes torn, drenched with his own blood. Kouga couldn't help but laugh. Lifting Inuyasha by his hair, he said "see Inuyasha. A half-demon like you, doesn't have a right to live. Your weak. Stupid. And pathatic. There was no way that you could win aganest me. Mordern life has made anyone with demon blood in their veins soft. Not like your brother."

Inuyasha's already wide eyes went wider at the mention of his brother. He could hear it now. The screams. The blood. The crying. Pleading. And the sight of his parents lying on the ground. And him screaming, howling with rage that had welled up inside of him. It was still there. Inuyasha felt it again. The same feeling when his rage had went out of control all those years ago. His claws grew longer. As did his fangs, growing enough to over lap his lower lip. His eyes, pulsing with his demon blood that surged through his veins. The only thing that was missing to have completed his transformation, were the purple jagged lines that should be on his cheeks. But they didn't appear.

"What the?" Kouga said with shock, just before Inuyasha's fist met with his face. Kouga's grip on Inuyasha's hair went slack, enough so for the almost fully transformed Inuyasha to get away. Kouga growled at Inuyasha, wondering why he had transformed. It wasn't normal for this to happen. And, from the real Kouga's memories, he didn't have any memory of Inuyasha transforming like this. "Why did you transform Inuyasha?" Asked Kouga with a glare, and confusion in his voice.

"Cause you pissed me off Kouga. Fake Kouga... Who ever the fuck you are! For years, you've harmed Kagome. You've beaten her. Threatened her. And I bet you threatened me to get her to keep dating you. And when you mentioned my brother, that was the last straw you little shit.(0.0 he's pissed alright) And now, I'm gonna make sure that you don't hurt Kagome again!" Inuyasha shouted with a deeper voice. He charged at the fake wolf demon, claws raised. Ready to strike.

Kouga tried to stop Inuyasha's attack. But Inuyasha was much faster then before. This wasn't good. Soon, Inuyasha's claws sliced through Kouga's shoulder. More sand poured out of Kouga's wound. But the weird thing, was that the wound closed up again. Damn it. Inuyasha skidded on the ground a bit behind Kouga, spinging around and gave a swift kick to Kouga's head. Causing Kouga to skid on the ground. Inuyasha smirked and charged at Kouga. Now was his chance to hit the wolf demon. To finish him off. He had to think of a way to get this all to stop. To kill this Kouga, and find out what happened to the real one.

Inuyasha slashed, kicked, punched at the fake. But there was nothing else that he could do. He wanted answers before killing this man.

Inuyasha back flipped through the air, landing on the balls of his feet. His claws raised, ready for another attack. Both men breathed heavily. Though, mostly Inuyasha. Since there was no blood in his veins, there wasn't any oxygen to be carried through his blood, not wearing him out one bit. Shaking his head, Inuyasha felt like his blood was on fire. Was it his demon blood? Was it trying to control him? Damn it, he's been like this longer then he should be. _'I have to finish this and quick.'_ Thought Inuyasha.

Charging again, Inuyasha pinned Kouga to the ground. His one hand on his shoulder to keep him on the ground, his other raised in the air to make the final strike. This was going to be it. "Alright wolf. Tell me where the real Kouga is. Tell me what your master wants. And I'll think about letting you go." Inuyasha growled out, his voice sounding deeper then it was moments ago.

Kouga just laughed. His once sky blue eyes were black as the night. "The real Kouga is hauled in some cave somewhere. And that's where he shall remain. There is nothing that you can do to stop me Inuyasha." He just laughed. Growling, Inuyasha was about to strike to kill. Only for the almost fully transformed Inuyasha to gasp, and grunt in pain. His eyes were wide, slowly his blood red eyes slowly looking down to see Kouga's hand in his chest. He had felt something going through his back. Inuyasha's breathing was laboured. Like, he couldn't catch his breath no matter how much he tried. But that was when Inuyasha reliased why.

Kouga's hand had gone through his lung.

"You lose Inuyasha. And I win. Hope you enjoy dying here for the wounds that I've given you, cannot heal by your demon blood." Kouga ripped his hand out of Inuyasha's chest, and pushed him over. Inuyasha's eyes lost the red hue, his claws and fangs returned to their natural size. Inuyasha couldn't believe this. The fake Kouga was gonna get away. His vision blurred as Kouga slowly started to walk away.

"Ka... go... me..." Inuyasha whispered, slowly, he reached into his pocket. Hoping to have enough air to call Miroku. Or Kagome. Or Sango. Either one of them. It would work. Hopfully. Dialing the first number he thought of, he waited for someone to pick up. He hoped that luck was on his side for a change.

"Hello?" Said a soft tired voice.

"Ka... go... me... help..." Inuyasha whispered. Trying to keep himself away. His air was running out. "Call... 911... to... main street... hurry... can't... breath." He whispered softly.

"Oh dear! Inuyasha hold on! Ho-"

Inuyasha didn't hear the rest of her sentence. His hand went slack, his phone falling from his limp fingers. His once sparkling gold eyes had dulled, only to slowly closed. Inuyasha had passed out from lack of air to his lungs, and to his brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was in the waiting room. Waiting for any kind of news to Inuyasha's condiction. The wound to his lung was much worse then they thought. The hole in his lung, it was the size of someone's fist. But, Kagome wasn't sure who would want to hurt Inuyasha. He was one of the nicest guys out there. Not to mention, she's known Inuyasha long enough, to know fully well that he hasn't built any kind of enemy with anyone. Well, maybe Kouga. But Kouga wasn't bad enough to kill someone.

Kagome looked at the door to the operating room. Her mind drifted to many things. Like would Inuyasha be alright? Would he survive this? Would he go into acoma? And what about Shippou and Rin? What would they do if Inuyasha wasn't alright in the end of this? It made her worry for the small children. Kagome couldn't stand the idea of letting those kids stay in an orphange. If anything happened to Inuyasha. Then... Then she'd take them in. They deserve to have a happy life.

Kagome leaned in her chair, trying to find anything. To think of anything that she could do to keep her mind off of anything. Just to think of something while she waited for the doctor walking out to tell her what Inuyasha's condiction is. But no matter what, her mind kept drifting to what would her life be like if Inuyasha wasn't around. She guessed that life would be horrible. Inuyasha was the brave and strong one in their group. Miroku was the wise one in their group. Sango was the protector. And herself? She isn't sure what she is.

Sighing softly, Kagome kept thinking on all the times they had spent together. Like when they started school. Well, the day she started school and first met him. A young hanyou sitting on his knees stained in blood. That was something she never really did understand. He didn't have that many cuts. Yet he was covered in blood. Shaking her head, Kagome tried to think of something else. Something that she could remember. She closed her eyes. Kagome could remember the time she had first met Sango. And Inuyasha had first met Miroku. That was possibly one of the best yet funniest day of their lives.

_"So, what do you think Kagome? Think today will be a good day?" Asked a ten year old Inuyasha._

_Kagome just shrugged softly. But smiled. To her, every day would be a good one. Kagome just couldn't help but think that. After all, so long as Inuyasha was with her then she was content with whatever the day throws at them. The sad part? They had different hours. Inuyasha sighed softly. Kagome stared at him in confusion. What would he be sighing about? Was it cause they had different classes? Or was it something else? Kagome couldn't be sure._

_"I smell a slayer." Inuyasha calmly said._

_"A slayer?" Asked Kagome with confusion. She's never heard of a slayer before. What the hell was a slayer?_

_"A person trained to hunt and kill demons. If they feel threatened by a demon. Half-demon. Or anything with demon blood or features. They hunt and kill." Inuyasha calmly explained. Kagome stared at him. Wondering if he had ever been hunted by a slayer before. If he had, she wondered if this was why he had slight trouble trusting people sometimes. It was the only thing that Kagome could think of on why he felt a little threatened with a slayer near. Wait... Where slayers humans with special powers or something?_

_"Be careful Kagome. Slayers can convince people to join their hatred for demons." Inuyasha whispered to her before walking off to his class. Kagome just stared at him. Was he that worried about her, thinking that she would suddenly hate him just cause of his demon blood? He had nothing to worry about. Kagome wasn't going to just leave her friendship with Inuyasha like he was a week old block of cheese. (what? week old cheese is terrible...)_

_Kagome walked down the halls of her new school. Maybe she could find something to do while she waited for class to start. But, there wasn't a heck of a lot that she could do while waiting for class to start. Suddenly, Kagome thought she heard something. Blinking, she saw a crowd of people gathering around. They all chanted the word 'fight' over and over. Kagome didn't get what was happening. Walking over to the crowd. Kagome pushed her way through to stare at what was going on. Blinking in shock, Kagome saw a girl her age. Fighting one of the toughest looking guys in school._

_The girl's long brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Her clothes were of a pink shirt and black shirt. The ling above the right shoulder to the left hip was black, while beneath the line was pink. She wore slightly torn black jeans. Kagome thought that the girl looked like a tom boy. But what do you expect at this point?_

_"Listen here little girl. If you say sorry, then I won't beat you... To badly." Said Kenta. His black hair hung slightly over his eyes. His tall muscular body tensed. Flexed. Kagome wondered how this guy could find clothes that fit him half the time. The girl though, she just smirked at Kenta. Why was this girl smiling? She's going to get beaten to a pulp! Even Kagome wouldn't go up aganest this guy! Kagome covered her eyes as Kenta threw his fist at the girl. She couldn't watch!_

_The only sound that was heard was not of a girl screaming in agany. It was the sound of many gasps in shock. Kagome slowly pulled her hands away from her eyes. What she saw made the young girl's eyes widen in shock. For the girl in the fight, was holding Kenta's fist back. That... That couldn't be possible! No one could have the strength to catch Kenta's fist! The guy was pratacally a demon! "Men like you make me sick. Thinking your so high and mighty. Thinking your as strong as a demon when your wrong. Dead wrong." Said the girl with a deadly voice. Kagome was not believing what was happening. Could you really blame her?_

_Kagome saw the girl move her other fist. Throwing punch after punch at Kenta. Her fists flying so fast that it was almost impossible to see them. Did this girl have weights on her wrists or something all the time to get this fast? Kenta didn't have time to react. How this was, Kagome didn't know. Kenta was known for his indurence. And now, he couldn't handle punches from a new girl. This girl had to be the strongest one in the whole school now. Taking another look at the battle, Kagome saw the girl throwing a punch right under Kenta's chin, throwing his head up. Only for her to jump in the air and give a spin kick to his head. Throwing him to the side._

_There was nothing but silence. Someone went to check to see if Kenta was alright. As for the girl, she just stood there with a glare. Her brown eyes almost burning with a red hot blaze of anger. Finally, the silence was broken. "He's out cold." Said a freshmen._

_The girl started to walk away with her book bag slung over her shoulder. Kagome blinked. Sure, seeing the way the girl faught was strange. And scary. But, deep down, Kagome thought that maybe she only faught to fill some kind of void in her life. Tilting her head, Kagome followed the girl. "Wait!" Kagome called out. The girl turned around, only to glare at Kagome. Sure, the girl was glaring. But Kagome could see deeper in her eyes. The look in the girl's eyes showed that she was alone, just like how Inuyasha was alone. The girl knew that she was different, and wasn't accepted for it. Like Inuyasha. Frowning, Kagome asked "wanna eat lunch with me and my friend?"_

_The girl's eyes lost their firey red blaze and now shined with confusion. "You'd want me to eat lunch with you and your friend?" Said the girl with confusion. But there was a hint of happiness in her voice. Kagome smiled and nodded. The girl smiled a happy cheerful smile. But there was still a hint of doubt in her eyes. As if she thinks it's a trick. Almost as if this has happened once before. "Why? If you didn't see the fight then you should know that I'm a lot stronger then I look. I could easily snap your neck."_

_Kagome just blinked innocently. Is that why she looks like she didn't trust people so easily? Did people really think that she would kill someone? Sure, she just beat up a tall muscular guy but still... "I know you can easily hurt me. But who cares? You look like you could use a friend." Kagome said with a smile. Staring at the girl, Kagome saw that her smile got bigger and it made her own smile more cheerful. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?" She asked with a tilt of her head._

_"I'm Sango."_

_"I'm Kagome."_

_Both girls smiled. Kagome could tell that they'd be good friends. Suddenly, there was a loud scream. Kagome blinked in confusion and ran toward it. She knew that it was Inuyasha. But that was strange. Inuyasha never screamed. The last time she's heard him scream though was when he touched her arm when she was angry. Though, that was a few years ago. And before she found out that she had sacred powers. Inuyasha had told her that he was fine. Even though his palm was smocking._

_Running toward the source of the scream, Kagome tried to think of reasons why Inuyasha would be screaming in pain. It didn't make sense. His demon blood kept him from feeling a pain that a normal human would cry about. Once she got there, Kagome couldn't believe it. There was a boy with black hair pulled back in a ponytail just at the nap of his neck. A purple shirt with black shorts and matching black sneackers. He was holding a few sacred sutras. Something she's seen before._

_"Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome just before she started running toward him. But Kagome felt something grab her arm. Blinking, Kagome turned and looked behind her to see Sango was holding her arm. Shaking her head, as if she was telling Kagome not to go to Inuyasha. But why? Inuyasha was getting purified! "What are you doing?" Shouted Kagome as she struggled aganest Sango's grip._

_"The monk will handle the demon just fine." Sango calmly said, tightening her grip on Kagome's arm. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She thinks that the monk is her friend? That was bull! Kagome didn't even know the monk! Thrashing around, Kagome had managed to slip away from the girl's grip and stood before Inuyasha. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the monk. Her arms spread out as if she was trying to sheild her hanyou friend._

_"I won't let you hurt Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome. Her eyes blazing with sacred energy. The shocked look on the girl and the monk were easily seen. Kagome bet that they hadn't expected anyone like her to protect a half-demon. But that couldn't be helped. They were friends. And Kagome would protect Inuyasha from anyone that would want to kill him._

_"What are you doing? He's a demon!" Shouted the monk._

_"Yeah! Demons are to be slain!" Shouted Sango._

_"Inuyasha isn't a demon!" Shouted Kagome at both of them. Her sacred energy getting stronger and stronger. They thought he was an evil demon. Well they were dead wrong. Inuyasha was a good guy. And they'd know that if they got to know him. Why can't anyone see that half-demon's are just like anyone else? Wanting to fit in. Taking a deep breath, Kagome calmly said "he's a hanyou. And he's my best friend! I won't let you hurt him. If you want him you'll have to get through me."_

_"He's a hanyou?" Asked Sango._

_Kagome nodded._

_"And he's your friend?" Asked the monk._

_"My best friend." Said Kagome._

_Inuyasha groaned behind Kagome. The jolt of sacred energy was flowing through him still. But he was still weak from it. Turning her head, Kagome saw that Inuyasha's body was steaming. Gasping, she knelt next to him and removed the seals that were still on him. Once those were removed, Kagome gently placed her hand on his cheek. Trying to get him to face her. But, what would be harder to do then she thought since he was trying hard not to look at her. The young girl narrowed her eyes and said "Inuyasha, face me right now."_

_Hearing his sigh, Inuyasha turned and stared at her. He had a cut above left eye. And a few burns on his face as well. Where did the cut come from? Turning to stare at the monk, Kagome narrowed her eyes on him asking "what did you do? Why were you attacking him?" The monk looked away. As if he was ashamed. Was he doing it cause someone told him to? Or was he just doing it cause he thought that Inuyasha was an evil demon? It didn't make any kind of sense at all. But what do you expect at this point?_

_"I was lied too!" Shouted the monk._

_Kagome blinked in confusion. Her sacred aura died down. What was the monk talking about? Wait... "Was it a tall lean guy with long green hair?" Asked Kagome._

_"Yeah."_

_"Menomaru." Kagome said with a growl. That guy had it out for Inuyasha cause of his father, had been beaten by Inuyasha's father once before. And that had brought shame to the moth tribe. Anyone of the moth tribe, along with the cat tribe all hated Inuyasha's father. And would do anything to get back at either Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru. But more so Inuyasha, with his human blood flowing through his veins. And what a better way to get him then someone with sacred aura that didn't know what he was._

_"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble. Both me and the monk were sent here by Menomaru. We were told of an evil demon here by the name of Inuyasha. So we came to stop him." Said Sango with shame in her gaze._

_Kagome knew that they weren't bad people. But also knew that there was nothing that they could do to change the past. Smiling, Kagome calmly said "let's just forget about it okay. Inuyasha is still fine." Inuyasha was about to protest till Kagome gave him a look that told him to shut up and rest. Inuyasha just sighed and growled to himself._

_Seeing Sango and the monk smile. Kagome couldn't but smile back. But now, Kagome had to do some last intraductions. And so did the monk. "I'm Kagome. And this is Inuyasha. Also, just ignore his bad behaviour. He's always like that."_

_"I'm Miroku. A monk." Said the monk._

_"And I'm Sango. A Demon Slayer."_

Kagome smiled at the memory. It was a bit of a good day. Sure, Inuyasha was almost purified but hey, they made some new friends. But Kagome wasn't sure how long it took till Inuyasha had started to trust Sango and Miroku. It was something she didn't truely understand. Sighing softly Kagome looked up, waiting for a doctor to come out. To tell her that Inuyasha was going to be alright. Kagome had sent a text to Sango a while ago, asking her to make sure that Rin and Shippou were alright. The kids had to know that their big brother was in the hosptial. And that they needed someone to look after them till he was released.

Looking up, Kagome saw the light go off. Telling her that the operation was done. Staying in her seat, Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was alright. She held her breath. Wondering, hoping... That Inuyasha had survived the surgery. Not sure if the wound to his lung had been worse then they thought it was. The thought of losing Inuyasha, it frightened her greatly. When she saw that a doctor had walked out of the room, Kagome stood up. Hoping that there were some good news for her.

"He'll be just fine. He's resting right now. We'll need to watch him over night just to be sure that there isn't anything else wrong." Said the doctor with a smile. Kagome let out a soft sigh. Thankful that Inuyasha was going to be alright. The thought of losing him had frightened her so much, that she didn't think that she could handle it if she had lost him. "You may see him if you wish." Kagome nodded and walked into the room. Or, she should say a hallway. It was so long that Kagome didn't think she'd ever find Inuyasha's room. But, she was thankful that there were name plates outside all of the doors to each and every room.

Looking to the left, Kagome saw Inuyasha's name in bold black letters. Smiling, Kagome walked into the room and let out a releaved sigh. Or, it would have been one if it wasn't for all of the machines that were attached to him. Oxygen machines. Heart monitors. I.V's. You name it. It was attached to Inuyasha. Making sure that he survived the night while he slept. Even if he was alright, they still had to be sure.

Walking over to his bed, Kagome took her seat next to him. This had just reminded her of when they were sixteen. Now that she thinks of it... That was only two years ago. It was the day that Inuyasha's parents were killed by some robber or something. Kagome didn't know the full story. Only that Inuyasha had tried to protect Shippou and Rin, only to get beaten in the end. She would never forget that day either.

After all, it was the day of their school play...

_"Ready Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome, she stared at a sixteen year old Inuyasha. Smiling, she couldn't help but think how cool Inuyasha looked. He wore a red kimono. The kind of kimono that a warrior wore in the Fudeal Era. And to complete his outfit, a old demon sword at his waist. Inuyasha was mostly chosen for the role since he was a half-demon just like the hero that lived so long ago. And, that Inuyasha was the only one that had a real demon sword._

_Kagome, was chosen to play the priestess. Who, was also the hero's lover. At least to what the legend says. The story had told the tale of a great hanyou that lived many years ago to stop the evil demon spider that threatened humanity. In order to save his love he had to stop the demon for good. But had lost his life in the battle. Anywho, Inuyasha played the hero 'Yuudai'. Best name they could come up with, since the hero's real name was lost in history._

_Inuyasha gave Kagome a small smile. Trying to hide him being nervous. Kagome knew why that was. Inuyasha was asked to write a song for him to sing. Sure, Inuyasha is a better singer since his voice changed. But cause of that, it made him nervoues. Taking a deep breath, Kagome just gave Inuyasha an encourging smile. Trying to cheer him on without using words. Inuyasha just stared at her. And blushed softly before looking away. Kagome was always confused about that. Why did he blush when she smiled at him? It didn't make sense to her. But she said nothing about it._

_Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked out onto the stage once the curtains rose. The back of the stage was filled with prop huts. Her long black hair tied back with a red ribbin. Her top of her rob was white as snow with red string through the ends of the sleeve. Her pants, much like Inuyasha's for their costume was red. "Oh Yuudai, my love. Where are you?" Kagome said with such a soft voice that it almost made it sound like she really was talking to someone she loved deeply._

_Inuyasha had walked out of the stage. He had a last minute change to his costume. Thinking that it would look a little better if he had his hair pulled back. Giving him more of a 'swordsmen' look to him. He stared at Kagome with his gold eyes. His voice a little deeper and rougher since it had changed. Kagome almost blushed. She couldn't believe how cool Inuyasha looked right now. Yet, for some reason... this all looked so familair._

_"Oh Lady Tama. I have longed to see you once more. I have dire news." Inuyasha siad with his smoldering gold eyes. Just staring at him made Kagome lose her breath for a moment._

_"What news do you speak of my love?" Said Kagome as she had her hands in front of her heart. Eyes filled with concern. She couldn't believe how good Inuyasha was at the part. As if he's done this before. Done this part before. It was so hard to believe. But that couldn't be possible. Inuyasha never acted before. She knew that. Looking back up at him, Kagome wondered why Inuyasha looked pissed. Sure it was part of the script. But, this wasn't the kind of look an actor gave. It was as if just mentioning or thinking of his line pissed him off._

_"A great spider demon is coming. He is after the power you possess Lady Tama. He wishes to use your power to lay waste to the lands. Inslave all beings that cannot defend themselves. Such as the humans and hanyous such as myself. Wishes to unleash terrible terriors. Like the which no one has seen before." Inuyasha said with a growl. He clentched his fist. His claws digging into his palm. Was Inuyasha really mad? Or was that fake blood? She didn't know._

_Kagome placed a hand over her mouth, as if she was trying to surpress a gasp. Though, she has yet to wonder why she feels like this has happened before. "What are we do to my love?" Said Kagome, giving Inuyasha scared eyes. Though, she wondered why seeing her this scared, even if it was fake, only seem to anger him more..._

_"I am going to fight the demon myself my lady. It's to save the humans." Inuyasha said in a whisper. Though loud enough for everyone to hear. Walking over to Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her. The hug felt so real... Well, the emotion behind it. "I have to protect the one I love... I can't let anything happen to you."_

_Kagome nodd softly into his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Kagome calmly said "but I can't let anything happen to you either my love... Yuudai, I couldn't bare it if I had lost you forever into the darkness. The great spider has corupted many souls. I worry, that you shall be next." Looking up, Kagome saw Inuyasha's smile. Showing her that he'll be fine. The hanyou placed his hand on her cheek. Giving her a small smile, Inuyasha turned away._

_"I'm strong Lady Tama. You should know that. After all, I had taught you everything you know about being a warrior."_

_Soon, Inuyasha was tossed a microphone. It was time for his song. Kagome knew right away that he was nervous since it would be hard for him to sing. Seeing him take a deep breath, soon music started to play. ((okay, quick note here I was gonna use 'You'll Be In My Heart' but I found a different one which I think is more epic... I hope it fits enjoy))_

"Don't stop, Don't stop. We're in luck now!

Don't stop, there's so much to be found!

We can find paradise, all we have to do is

GO, GO free your soul!"

_Inuyasha had a big smile on his face. But his eyes were serioues. He turned to face Kagome, telling her not to stop. As if she shouldn't give up hope. There was a reason for hope. To never drown in the pit of sorrow. For if she gave up, then there would be no hope for anyone._

"Mysteries abound  
In this world that we will seek! (That we will seek)

Foes all around, but I will go  
Fearless and free!"

_Inuyasha held his arm straight out. Moving it to one side to the other. As if showing that the whole world was filled with many mysteries that the world doesn't know of. Like the fight with the Spider Lord. No one truley knew the real ending. Only that the fight lasted so many days. Turning back to Kagome, Inuyasha gently took her hand. As if trying to encourage her to sing with him._

"I'll give you strength, you give me love  
That's how we'll live (That's how we'll live)  
My courage won't fade. If you're with me,  
My enemies can never win!"

_Inuyasha held Kagome's hand over his chest. Right above his heart. Showing that she gave him love while he had given her strength. For Tama, the priestess of the village had only became such a strong priestess thanks to him. Acording to the story. Kagome smiled and started to sing with him. Which made Inuyasha smile in return. Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hand, gripping his sword and freeing it from it's sheth and pointing it at the crowd. Showing that his courage would never fade._

"We will fight for love and glory!  
We will live to tell the story!  
There is nothing we can't live through!  
Nothing ever dies; we will rise again!  
Don't stop! Don't stop! We're in luck now.  
Don't stop keep your spirit proud.  
And ride upon the wind  
All we have to do is go."

_Placing the sword back int it's sheth, Kagome and Inuyasha both sang to the song. When it hit the 'live through' a man showed up on the stage. It was some guy named Hojo. He was asked to play the Demon Spider Lord. No one knew his name either, so they named him Yukio. Inuyasha grabbed his sword. Pushing Kagome to stand behind him. All part of the play. Holding the sword with one hand, and the mic with the other. It was a hard thing to do. But at least Inuyasha knew how to use a sword with one hand. Kagome couldn't believe how real this play was looking right now._

"Don't stop! Don't stop! We're in luck now.  
Don't stop there's so much to be found.  
We can find paradise. All we have to do is  
GO! GO! Free you soul!

DRAGON SOUL!"

_Inuyasha and Hojo faught with a a serioues expression. Kagome never knew that Hojo could look like that. Since he didn't have a mean bone in his body. Maybe that was why she never dated him. (I don't like Hojo, he's a wuss) Kagome felt like this all had happened. She saw a strange image in her mind. Someone that looks like Inuyasha fighting a giant spider demon. Dodging as well as he could. Her standing there trying to find an opening. But as quickly as that image came, it disappeared._

_Kagome shook her head. Just as the song ended, so did the battle. Inuyasha grinned at her. Hojo lied on the ground, as the sword was 'in his chest'. When it was really just being kept up with his arm pressing aganest his side. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and gave her a soft smile._

_"My fair Lady Tama. The battle has been won. Life may be peaceful once more now." Inuyasha walked over to her. Holding her hands in his as Inuyasha stared deeply into her eyes. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her as he whispered "but, along with the battle. Along with the demon leaving. I must leave as well." Inuyasha pulled away and and started to walk away. Kagome just stared. Holding her arm out toward him. Yelling for him to stay._

_"Legend says that Yuudai only stayed in the village to protect the priestess till the demon known as Yukio was slain. Once the battle was over, he had disappeared into the dawn to never be seen again. But the legend also thinks, that he had died in battle a long time ago, only to return as a spirit to redeem himself as a half-human being. No one really knows the true story of how he really disappeared. But what we do know, was that he had saved the priestess. And he is forever known as 'The Great Hanyou'." Said some random person. Kagome couldn't think of the guy's name that had said that part. But she knew that it was true. No one really knew what happened to the hero of the story. Only that he disappeared._

_Once the show was over, Kagome had gotten dressed in her jean shorts and her tank top. Streaching, Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha. It was raining and he didn't have her umbrella. Frowning, the young woman walked over to her friend and asked "Inu-kun, don't you have a ride home?" When she saw him shake his head, Kagome frowned asking "then, how about we both walk? It'll be better to be dry then to walk home in the rain."_

_Inuyasha just stared at her. There was a strange look in his eyes. Like he sensed something she didn't. Frowning, Inuyasha said "sorry Kagome. Right now, I think you should get home. I'll be fine." With that, Inuyasha walked away. There was something wrong. Inuyasha always walked with her. No matter what. Yet, this time he refused. Why? It didn't make sense. Kagome stared at where Inuyasha disappeared into the rain. Sighing, Kagome decided to head home. Maybe nothing happened. Or, maybe he wanted to think since Inuyasha's family couldn't make it. Shippou and Rin had caught a cold and cause of that, Inuyasha's parents couldn't make it._

_When Kagome had gotten home, she called Sango and Miroku. Both of them didn't want to be in the play so they stayed home. Kagome thought that she would invite them so they could party. But when she tried Inuyasha, something was wrong. No one would answer. Maybe they had gone out to celebrate. _

_"Think Inuyasha is alright? From what you told me Inuyasha acted weird." Said Sango as she sat across Kagome on the bed._

_"I don't know... Inuyasha was acting as if he's done something like that before. Sure, I know people can act greatly, but even Inuyasha couldn't do that." Kagome calmly said. She held her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on her rised knees. Sighing Kagome couldn't get the thought out of her head. Why was it that the whole thing felt like it's happened before for her? Sighing, Kagome leaned her back aganest the wall while in deep thought._

_Miroku just chuckled. Sitting on the floor as he said "maybe Inuyasha just got really into his character that he really thought that he was him for a bit." Kagome never thought of that. It has happened. But she didn't make a comment about that. Sighing softly, Kagome yawned softly. It's been hours since she's last spoken to Inuyasha. But she didn't know what was happening anymore. Yawning, Kagome got up and went to get them some tea and cookies. Maybe Inuyasha just wanted to be left alone for the time being._

_The day had gone on quickly. Just when Kagome was about to go to the bathroom to have a shower the phone started to ring. Miroku and Sango had decided to stay the night, so it could be one of their parents calling to say that something was going to happen. Like Sango needed to get home to look after her brother. Or Miroku's godfather was calling to tell him something stupid. Once Kagome answered it she wished that she hadn't._

_"Your friend Inuyasha Takanishi is in the hospital. You need to come. He wants to see you and someone named Sango and Miroku."_

Kagome couldn't help but think of that phone call someone at the hospital had given her all those years ago. Covering her face, Kagome kept thinking of that day. And about Inuyasha's song. Wait... Inuyasha can sing! She had forgotten about that. Taking a deep breath, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. Still wondering how Inuyasha had gotten hurt all those years ago. But no matter what, Inuyasha wouldn't say. Claiming that he couldn't remember. But deep down, Kagome knew that he was lying.

But only to protect her. Looking back down at Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes were wide. For staring at her were pools of gold. Inuyasha was awake. Holding his hand, Kagome whispered "Inuyasha... Your okay..." His only responds was a nod. Giving a soft smile Kagome placed her hand on the side of his face. "Who did this to you?" Kagome whispered softly.

Inuyasha just stared at her. Turning away, Kagome wondered if he was ever gonna tell her anything. But what he said, Kagome didn't believe him at all.

"I don't remember..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Me-so sorry that it took so long to update, been having huge ass writers block...**

**Inu-could have gotten it done sooner! I want Kagome to know the truth!**

**Me-then let me say something that I got from TeamFourStar**  
***aheam***  
**Me-listen up maggot, let me tell you the packing order, theres you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Mr. Popo, then Fire Inu Princess... any questions?**

**Inu-yeah um  
*punches inu off a cliff and he screams like a woman***

**Me-enjoy the climb back up bitch! loved that line in TeamFourStar's DBZ Abridged ^_^ look it up you'll love it**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Shouted Kagome.

"Like I said, I don't remember."

"That's bull Inuyasha! I know your lying!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know I'm lying?" Asked Inuyasha with a raise of his eyebrow.

"When you lie, your ears twitch."

Inuyasha mentally cursed himself. Why hadn't he noticed that? He would have been amazed that Kagome never knew that he lied about all the times he had to skip out on her wanting to go to like book signings with her favourite authors. Or, when she asked him to go with her to the concerts. His concerts. Though, then again he always did say that he had something planned. So, it wasn't a lie... So, guessed that he was still safe on that. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha calmly said "I can't tell you the truth Kagome. It's to protect you."

"How is lying protecting me?" Asked Kagome, on the verge to tears.

Damn it, Kagome knew how to press his buttons. He wanted to hold her. To comfort her. To tell her that he was sorry. There were so many things that he wanted to tell Kagome. Yet, couldn't. Inuyasha was just too afraid to tell her. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha grabbed the remote for the bed and made him sit up more. Though, he winced a bit. The wound to his chest still hurt like hell. The young half-demon wasn't sure what the doctors did, but Inuyasha knew that when he turned human, that it would hurt like- wait... How long had he been out?

"Kagome what's today?" Said Inuyasha with panic.

"Um... the twenty-fifth. Why?" Asked Kagome with a confused expression on her face.

Inuyasha gulped. It was a new moon tonight. If Kagome stayed in his room any longer, the sun will set. And he'll be human! And to make matters worse, she'll get pissed at him from keeping his secret from her! _'Fuck!'_ Thought Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha calmly said "Kagome, you have to leave... I need some... rest..." He had started to whisper the last part. He was so tired. Yawning softly, Inuyasha slowly started to drift to sleep.

Kagome just stared at him. Not sure what she could do. Sighing softly, Kagome got up and left Inuyasha's hospital room. Hoping, that he would be alright. There was nothing more that she could do. Even though, she wanted to help Inuyasha, she couldn't. Not unless she used her healing powers to heal him. But, Kagome can't risk it. She knew, that if she tried to heal Inuyasha, it might purify him in the process. Sighing, Kagome just started to walk home. Going through her cell phone on any updates on the contests that she's entered.

"Oh my gosh! I won the 'Win A Day With InuTashino!'. Yay!" Kagome couldn't help but squeal. She entered that contest over a week ago, though she did send in quite a bit of them. Anyway, she just couldn't wait! A nice walk to a resturant, to start, then at the end arriving to his concert. It was a girl's dream come true! Least, Kagome's dream. Giggling, Kagome ran to Sango's home to tell her the good news. And, about her winning the contest.

* * *

"So how you feeling Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

Miroku had arrived to the hospital sometime later after Kagome had left. He wanted to make sure that Kagome didn't stay in the room when Inuyasha became human. Her finding out about Inuyasha's secret life is the last thing that Inuyasha wanted. And Miroku knew that quite well. Sighing softly, Miroku crossed his legs and stared at his hanyou friend. Inuyasha didn't really say much since he woke up. Which, hasn't been very long. But Miroku knew, that he had a lot on his mind. "Talk to me Inuyasha. Do you know who attacked you?"

"Yeah..."

"Who?"

"Promise not to tell Kagome."

"Why do you want me to-"

_"Promise me damn it!"_

Miroku was shocked hearing that from Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelling at Miroku to keep a promise. That was very rare. Sighing, Miroku nodded. Telling Inuyasha that he would not tell Kagome about whoever attacked him. Though, why would it concern Kagome anyway? There was no way that it could involve Kagome. Not unless it was-

"Kouga."

Miroku blinked in confusion. "What about him?" Asked the confused black haired teen. Not sure what Kouga had to do with any of this. Wait... "It was Kouga wasn't it? Was that why you didn't want me to tell Kagome? Cause you thought she would confront him about it? Dude, Kouga wouldn't hurt Kagome just cause she asked that! But why would you want to keep it secret man?" He didn't understand Inuyasha's motive. This was Inuyasha's chance! If Kagome knew that Kouga had tried to kill Inuyasha, then she would go out with Inuyasha instead! But why was Inuyasha keeping this secret from her!

"Kouga would kill Kagome. He's trying to make her make her heart weak and vanrable. But, so long as I was around Kagome. Her heart remained strong. And Kouga wanted me out of the way... So he stabbed me in my lung..." Inuyasha whispered. Miroku wasn't sure what to say. Kouga was trying to weaken Kagome's heart? Why? What was so important about that? Shaking his head, Miroku was about to ask more about this plan of Kouga's. But, Inuyasha must have known what he was about to ask.

"Kouga... this Kouga... He's fake. He's nothing more then a clone of the real Kouga. His body was filled with sand when I clawed at him. We have to find the real Kouga." Whispered Inuyasha.

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. The whole time, the Kouga that they knew, was a fake. If this one was a fake, then what happened to the real one? Shaking his head, Miroku calmly siad "you should rest Inuyasha. You'll be human in a few hours. And, you have a concert next week." Seeing Inuyasha nod, Miroku got up and headed to the door. Though, before he left, Miroku calmly said "we'll have to keep a better eye on Kagome... I'll get Sango in on this. Alright? We both know that Kouga wouldn't fight a demon slayer."

Inuyasha gave a small tired laugh. It was true. No one ever messed with Sango. She was scary as all hell.

* * *

A week had passed since Inuyasha was in the hospital. Sighing softly, Inuyasha was in his home getting ready cause of that stupid contest. Though, as he was heading toward the limo for the contest winner he was putting on violet contacts. And fixing his black wig. It was hard for him to hide his silver hair and to hide his dog ears, but least he had some hair pins to pin down his ears. Much to the discomfort. But hey, now he can't be called weird for with his ears pinned down, he hears like a human.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha ran into the limo after grabbing his leather jacket. His trademark. Yawning, Inuyasha leaned back aganest his seat as he was in deep thought. Kagome had called him everyday since he had gotten out of the hospital. Asking if he was alright. And of course, he told her time and again that he was fine. She worried too much. But the thought of her concern made him smile. Made him love her even more.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha streached and looked out the window. Wait, why did this look familair? Tilting his head, Inuyasha opened the window that seperated him from the driver. "Where are we going?" Asked Inuyasha with confusion.

"We're going to the Higurashi Shrine." Said the driver.

"What?"

"Yes, a Miss Kagome Higurashi was the winner of the contest." Said the driver, a big smile in place.

Inuyasha wanted to smack his head aganest the window! Why? Why was Kagome the winner again? This was going to be hard for him to act like InuTashino in front of her. Which would be hard for him to do that since Kagome made him act like some sort of blushing weirdo. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked out the window. Trying to think of something that he could do to hide whi true self from Kagome. Which, would be hard.

Reaching into his pocket, Inuyasha pulled out a silver pendent. It was the same one his mother had given to him. If Kouga ever came near, Inuyasha wondered if this would help repeal the fake. Though, Inuyasha wouldn't be a hundred percent sure till Kouga shows up. This was just going to be one weird day. Looking out the window, Inuyasha saw Kagome's home, and knew that he might as well get this over and done with.

Getting out of the limo, Inuyasha started to walk up the steps of the shrine. The steps he's gone up so many times in the past. But, this time he was going up these stairs as a singer. Not as himself. Sighing, Inuyasha got to the front door and started to knock on the door. Tapping his foot, Inuyasha placed his hands in his pockets, not sure how long Kagome would take. Since, normally he only had to open the door since the Higurashi's trusted him enough to not take anything.

The door opened, but instead of Kagome, it was her crazy grandfather. "Demon!" Cried the old man while slapping a slip of paper over Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha just gave a board expression. Just blinking slowly at the old man as if he was planning on how to beat him. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha peeled the paper from his face. Opening his mouth to say something else till the old man just shouted out "Demon be gone!" And slapped another piece of paper over his face.

"Damn it I'm not a demon you old loon!" Shouted Inuyasha. Getting fed up with this. Why was it that no matter how many times he comes here that Kagome's crazy grandfather would throw sutras (that don't work mind you) at him.

The old man just stared at Inuyasha as if he recanised him. Which, made Inuyasha a little nervous. Did the old man know who he was? Shit! He hoped not. That was the last thing that Inuyasha needed. He didn't need anyone to know (besides Miroku) who he was! Shit Shit Shit!

"Your that singer aren't you? InuTashino? Funny... Your name rhymes with the name of a boy my granddaguhter is friends with." Said the old man.

Inuyasha almost wanted to scream and cry with reliefe. But didn't. Smiling, he said "yup, that's me. And really? Had no idea." Inuyasha hadn't expected anyone to figure that. Though, the only thing that rhymes with their names is the 'Inu'. Other then that, Inuyasha couldn't find the rhyme. Staring at Kagome's grandfather, he asked "is Kagome here? I'm here to pick her up cause she won the contest." The old man just nodded and went inside. Yelling for Kagome. Inuyasha just stood at the doorway. Fighting the urge to walk inside and hold Kagome, to tell her the truth.

But he couldn't. It wasn't the right time. Maybe someday.

"Oh my God! It's InuTashino! Why are you here?" Said a happy Kagome as she walked toward the door.

Inuyasha just bowed to her as he said "I'm here to pick you up Miss Higurashi. You see, you won the contest of spending the day with me. We'll have lunch, go to a movie and later go to my concert. And, once again you'll have the honor of being on stage with me." He just smiled at her. Trying hard not to sound like himself. And more like InuTashino. Though, that was hard for him to do. His violet colored eyes stared at Kagome. Wondering why he saw her eyes sparkle like that- wait. She wasn't wearing her contacts?

Inuyasha just stared in her eyes. Getting lost in her wonderful blue eyes. Inuyasha guessed that if she wasn't wearing them, then she wasn't meeting with Kouga at all. That was a plus. Inuyasha jsut stared into Kagome's eyes. And whispered "like looking into a wonderful blue ocean..." Though, he had thought that he had said that in his head. Not in a whisper.

"You just sounded like my friend." Said a confused Kagome.

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at her. "Oh? How so Miss Higurashi?" He calmly said, smile still in place. Though, deep down he was panicking. Why did he have to notice that she wasn't wearing contacts? Damn it! Man why did it have to be Kagome that won his contest? Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to calm down his nerves. Maybe if he was lucky, Kagome wouldn't figure it out. There was no way that he could allow that! If anyone found out then they'd bother his brother and sister. They'd bother his friends. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"My friend Inuyasha. He says that my eyes remind him of the ocean." Kagome said with a blink of her innocent blue eyes. Oh how he loved those eyes of hers. Damn it he was looking at her eyes again! Looking away, Inuyasha tried to think of anything but her eyes.

"I see, well I have no idea why, but I will have to agree with him. Your eyes are blue as the deepest oceans." Inuyasha said with a smile.

With that, Inuyasha gently took Kagome's hand and led her to the limo. It would take a while to get used to the fact that Kagome has been winning his contests. Not that he was complaining. He could spend more time with Kagome without her knowing that it's him. And now, to get on the day without him screwing this up.

* * *

_'I had to think that... I had almost screwed up the whole thing!'_ Inuyasha mentally yelled to himself.

The movie wasn't so bad no. But when a bunch of fangirls are at the theater waiting for you. That is when you wanna run like hell hounds are after you. But, that was another problem. Inuyasha couldn't run with Kagome with him. Or else she would have been attacked by fangirls cause of her just being with him while they weren't. That was one thing that had Inuyasha worried. Sighing, Inuyasha had sat through the whole movie with Kagome.

Not that it wasn't a dream come true. But, cause he didn't go as himself. And, cause lots of girls that were in the theater with them were all glaring at Kagome. Envy. That was in their gaze. Inuyasha could clearly see that. But there was nothing that he could do. Only protect her with all he has. Though, after the movie, Inuyasha had to run with Kagome as fast as he could to the limo. Since, he was being chased by a bunch of fangirls.

And don't even ask about dinner. Fuck that! It was worse! He couldn't even get the food ordered without girls asking to be his girlfriend. Or for him to sign something for them. Or whatever. And it was just starting to piss him off. Back in the limo, Inuyasha sat down with Kagome. His head leaning aganest the window with his hand over his eyes. This just wasn't something he was hoping for. Not the kind of dream date he had wanted to take Kagome on.

"I'm so sorry Miss Higurashi. I didn't mean for this to be the way it was." Said Inuyasha in a misreable voice.

"It's fine InuTashino. You didn't plan on the fangirls." Kagome calmly said. Trying to calm him down.

Inuyasha gave her a soft smile as he said "still, this was suppouse to be your day Miss Higurashi." Sighing, Inuyasha leaned his back aganest the seat and stared out the window. At least the concert was soon. Kagome could hang out behind the stage while he prepared. Though, he just hoped that Kagome didn't recanise Miroku. That was the last thing that they both needed. Yawning, Inuyasha heard his cell ringing and blinked in confusion. Who would be calling him? Answering his phone, he said "hello, InuTashino here."

"Inuyasha?" Came Miroku's voice.

"Yeah."

"Why are you calling yourself InuTashino?"

"I'm with the contest winner." Came Inuyasha's replie.

"It's Kagome isn't it." Said Miroku with a tone that sounded board yet shocked at once.

"Mhm. We'll be at the concert hall soon. Make sure that everything is ready Roku."

"Roku? Oh! Right! See ya later Inu."

With that, Inuyasha hung up and put his cell back into his jacket pocket. He could clearly see Kagome staring at him with confusion in her ocean blue eyes. Which made him blush softly. Looking at her, she asked "who was that?" She tilted her head to the side. Her silky black hair fell over her shoulder. Which made Inuyasha want to run his hand through her hair and hold her close. But, he held that back.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he said "my manager. He wanted to make sure where I was. Roku has always been weird like that." He tried to sound calm. For, he felt flustered from staring at her eyes. And, he could have sworn that his face was red. But, he couldn't be sure on that. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked out the window once more. Thinking that this couldn't get any worse for him. It just wasn't possible.

Once at the concert hall, Inuyasha walked out of the limo and went to the otherside, and opened the door for her. Smiling, Inuyasha held out his hand waiting for Kagome to take it. He was going to be as polite as he could for her. Since, Inuyasha wanted this night to be in her heart forever. Inuyasha knew, that this was Kagome's number one dream. And he was glad to fulfill it.

"This way Miss Higurashi." Inuyasha said with a charming smile.

Kagome blushed softly but placed her hand in his and started to walk inside. Inuyasha knew that he could do one last thing for her. Sighing softly, Inuyasha got Kagome to take a seat while he was in the back talking to 'Roku'. Though, Inuyasha wondered what he could do. Sighing softly, he just chated with Miroku while they tried to pick what songs he should do tonight. Which, was only an hour away.

* * *

(real treat, gonna do three songs that are just so awesome yet romantic, well the two are and there'll be a big shocker)

Inuyasha had walked on stage. Trying to get a hold of his last nerve. Tonight, he had dedecated two songs to Kagome. Holding the mic in his hand, close to his lips. Inuyasha smiled as he said "hello everyone!" There were cheers from the woman. Chuckling, Inuyasha said "glad you could make it tonight. As you all know, I had a contest for 'Win A Date With InuTashino' And today I brought the contest winner Miss Higurashi. Miss Higurashi will join me on the stage."

Turning, Inuyasha stared at Kagome who shyly walked out onto the stage. He couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so damn cute. Walking over to Kagome, Inuyasha smiled at her and took her hand. Looks like Kagome still had some problems with stage fright. Moving the mic away from his lips, Inuyasha said "don't worry Miss Higurashi. You'll only need to stay on here for two songs. Nothing more okay?" When he saw her nod, Inuyasha smiled and walked back to the center of the stage. "Alright, lets get this started!"

_"Bit by bit My heart is charmed_  
_With that dazzling smile_  
_Let's flee from the endless darkness Hold my hand"_

Inuyasha's head was bobing up and down in a speed that made his hair bounce from the movement. Moving his hand from his shoulder to the side and turned to Kagome. Holding his hand out for her to hold. He couldn't help but smile at her blush. It was so cute.

_"You see, when I met you_  
_I remembered the view which I had treasured when I was a child_  
_Won't you dance with me _  
_It's a winding road of light and shadows Even now, you're dreaming of him?_  
_There are times when it seemed like I wanted to turn back but_  
_Holding love, courage, and pride, I shall fight"_

Inuasha's expression was calm. Gentle. Staring at Kagome with smoldering eyes. He truely did treasure the day when he was a child. The day he met Kagome. Moving his hand, he held hers in his hand. And smiled at her. Then, moved his hand from her hand, and pointed at her heart. Showing her, that so long as she held her love, her courage, and her pride then he shall fight to protect her.

_"Bit by Bit My heart is charmed_  
_A piece of hope in this world_  
_Anyone surely wants to have eternity in his hands_  
_Even if you pretend not to mind at all_  
_Hey I love you_  
_Let's flee from the endless darkness Hold your hand"_

Inuyasha had his hand on his chest. Right over where his heart lied. Each day, his heart was sharmed by Kagome's compassion for others. Her love for animals and those around her. Turning around to face her. Inuyasha held his hand out for her once more. He wanted to hold her hand. But said nothing with his voice. But with his eyes. His violet colored eyes. Inuyasha hoped that Kagome got the message.

_"I also like you, even with that face, tired from anger_  
_I wonder if it's all right to live such a life, being blown away_  
_As for me... I'm just spun around by casual gestures Sea Side Blue_  
_Or are you still dreaming of him_  
_I had something more I wish to ask but_  
_Our conversation just goes on like the sound of car wheels dancing around"_

Turning to the crowd, Inuyasha spung around, his feet gliding along the floor as if he was truely being blown away. And once he was on the other side of the stage, Inuyasha stared at Kagome. His hand outstreached toward her. Wondering if she was dreaming about him. Dreaming about InuTashino instead of him. It was the thing he hated. That Kagome was in love with his singer self. And not him. It hurt him deeply.

_"Bit by Bit My heart is charmed_  
_It's amazing even to myself but_  
_Something is there I suddenly feel like calling you_  
_Even if you pretend not to mind at all_  
_In the end all I see is you_  
_Let's flee towards the sea Hold my hand"_

Going to his knees, Inuyasha had his hand over his heart. Voice with such emotion that he never knew he had. Like something deep within his heart is calling out to Kagome. No, not his heart. His soul. Turning, Inuyasha saw Kagome and showing that she was the only one he ever saw. And smiled softly at her.

_"Come stop your crying_  
_It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight_

_"I will protect you_  
_From all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry"_

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stared at Kagome and placed his hand on her cheek after he had walked over to her. And gripped her hand. Only to pull it to his heart. He stared at her with smoldering violet eyes. Inuyasha could clearly see Kagome blush. He almost smiled. Almost. He then moved his hand and cupped her cheek again. The pad of his thumb wiping her cheek, like he was wiping away her tears.

_"For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry"_

Inuyasha's voice was filled with the love he had in his heart. Showing Kagome, that no matter what. He will, and shall always love her. No matter what her choice is. He then wrapped his arms around her. Or, at least tried too since he was holding a micorphone in his hand. He then leaned close to her, like he was going to kiss her. Showing that, there was a bond between them.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_"You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always"_

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at her. It was true. No matter what everyone told him. Kagome, she was the only girl for him. He would always love her. She was forever engraved in his heart. He had held her hand once more and placed it over his own heart. Showing Kagome, to tell her. That he loved her. What she meant to him. But, Inuyasha had a feeling that Kagome didn't know what he was trying to tell her.

_"Why can't they understand_  
_The way we feel?_  
_They just don't trust_  
_What they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_Deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all"_

Inuyasha started to move away from Kagome. Like that their difference was making further apart then they should be. Inuyasha stared at the audiance with a sad gaze. Like his heart was breaking at the very minute that he was away. Which, in a way it was. Each time, Inuyasha saw Kagome seeing InuTashino, weither it was a poster or a music video, it broke a piece of his heart.

_"And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_"Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know?_  
_We need each other_  
_To have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know"_

Inuyasha stared at Kagome from a distence. Like he knew that they would fight their way to be together. He couldn't help but smile at her. A bright cheerful boy-like smile. Kagome blushed. Though, Inuyasha couldn't understand why that was. But had a feeling, that she liked seeing him smile. giving a soft gentle smile, Inuyasha started to walk toward her. The words, flowing through his heart and hopefully to hers.

_"When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together"_

Once he reached her, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and dipped her back. His one leg straight, while the other is bent. Staring at her with soft eyes once more. Telling Kagome to be strong. To be strong for him. Just till he could figure out how to stop Kouga from hurting her. For the moment, Inuyasha could do nothing. Nothing that could protect her for the moment.

_"You'll be in my heart_  
_Believe me you'll be in my heart_  
_I'll be there from this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_"Oh, you'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)_  
_No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_  
_You'll be here in my heart,_  
_I'll be there always_  
_Always"_

Smiling once more, Inuyasha held Kagome's hand after standing her up straight. And leaned close to her ear. Whispering something in her ear that wasn't part of the song. When he pulled back, he moved away from Kagome. As if he was giving her a secret message. Hoping that she understood what he was trying to tell her without him saying it.

_"I'll be with you_  
_I'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there always"_

Inuyasha didn't look at Kagome. He was staring at nothing on the other side of the stage. As if there was nothing to his life anymore. But then, he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, staring at Kagome with a soft smile.

Once the song was done, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and told her to wait behind stage for him. Since this one, wasn't really to Kagome. Not much anyway. Chuckling, Inuyasha grabbed a guitar from the side of the stage and started to play a song that had returned to his memory. Without him knowing. (I'm not doing anything fancy for this song cause I kept getting intrupted with either going to check on the cat cause she had kittens last night, and to take pictures and my mom texting me every few minutes and it was annoying me, so sorry if you were expecting something.)

_"Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, there's so much to be found._  
_We can find paradise._  
_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul._

_Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek. (that we will seek)_  
_Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free._  
_I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)_  
_Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win._

_We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story._  
_There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again._

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud._  
_And ride upon the wind_  
_All we have to do is go!_

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, there's so much to be found._  
_We can find paradise._  
_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul._  
_Dragon Soul!_

_Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek. (that we will seek)_  
_Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free._  
_I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)_  
_Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win._

_We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story._  
_There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again._

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud._  
_And ride upon the wind_  
_All we have to do is go!_

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, there's so much to be found._  
_We can find paradise._  
_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul._  
_Dragon Soul!_

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud._  
_And ride upon the wind_  
_All we have to do is go!_

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, there's so much to be found._  
_We can find paradise._  
_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul._

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud._  
_And ride upon the wind_  
_All we have to do is go!_

_Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_  
_Don't stop, there's so much to be found._  
_We can find paradise._  
_All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul._  
_Dragon Soul!"_

Though, what Inuyasha didn't know. Was that Kagome was listening to the whole thing. Her thoughts were_ 'it... it can't be... But, that's Inuyasha's song, how did InuTashino get it... Could... Could it be that...'_


	8. Note

**Me-I'm beginning to think that this story along with Inuyasha's Son Remake aren't as popular anymore... *pouts* I work hard dang it and I'm trying to make this as original as possible from the old version of this fic, is it cause Kagome didn't know about Inuyasha sooner?**

**Inu-maybe...**

**Me-how the hell did you climb back up here?**

**Inu-I had some help... Flying Nimbus!**

**Me-how the fuck did you get something from Dragon Ball Z?**

**Inu-uh... internet?**

**Me-like I hadn't heard that one before... ooooh Mr. Popo!**

***inu runs like hell***

**Me-heehee, anywho I'm kinda having huge writers block for this chapter, I need some suggestions! till I get one or till I get over the writers block this is on hold! damn I had promised myself I'd stop doing that but I got nothing, I'm so very sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been two days since the concert. Inuyasha hadn't really heard anything from Kagome in a while, and was starting to worry about her. Though, he knew that Kagome was a big girl and didn't need him to breath down her neck all the time. But what could he do? Sighing softly, Inuyasha sat in his music room and started to play the piano, trying to think on what he could do. Sighing softly Inuyasha stared in the distance. His eyes hazed with thoughts of him and Kagome. Her staying with Kouga even though the mangy wolf only wanted to hurt her. For reasons unknown.

Sighing, Inuyasha stared at his hands as they danced along the keys. His eyes held a sort of sadness. Knowing that he and Kagome could never be together so long as Kouga remained at her side, he guessed it was cause… Kagome couldn't and wouldn't bring herself to love a hanyou like him. Giving out a dry laugh, Inuyasha started to play a song his mother used to sing to him as a child.

(before I put the song down, I'd like to say that the lyrics belong to Tatsumi on YouTube, so thank her for allowing me to use these wonderful lyrics for this fic, name of song is To Zanarkand ^-^)

_"Trapped inside a blocked out cell that I call my home_  
_Dancing in the shadows, fighting in the dark_  
_Life has been unfair to me, that's all I've ever known_  
_All the dreams I've lived for are gone with all my hope"_

Inuyasha couldn't help but think about his childhood, people hurting him. Threatening him, calling him names and wanting to beat him till he no longer had breath in his small body. The memory almost brought tears to his eyes. Inuyasha wondered why he had to suffer for a life he didn't have a choice of living? He didn't think that it was fair. It wasn't fair that he had to live a life of hate and despair. Least, not till Kagome had come into his life, just thinking about it brought a smile on his lips.

_"Lights on the Earth slowly fade away_  
_And new stars in the Heavens_  
_They begin to fill up our sky with lost souls_  
_Is there any hope for the two of us?"_

His smile disappeared; the light on the earth had faded in his mind when his parents were killed. He could still remember that day. But pushed that memory away into the depth of his mind for, he wanted to forget. Just wanted to forget the whole thing, the heart ache, the idea of being alone, there was no hope for him or Kagome… Not together anyway. There just wasn't any hope for either of them. He was going to live alone. And Kagome was going to be living the life of pain and suffering. Kagome, and Inuyasha were just destined to be lost… Inuyasha felt that, they would remain lost.

_"Remember the pain that you feel inside your heart_  
_You told me to live to see another day_  
_Choose a path that will not lead you to be in vain_  
_Please I want you to stay by my side if that's okay"_

Inuyasha could remember when he was in the hospital; Kagome had stayed with him after he was signed in there. Had been beaten and bleeding to death. Just like the fight with Kouga. Inuyasha had almost given up on trying avenging his parents, even if it meant dying in the process, but Kagome… She just told him to keep living for his brother and sister. It was the only thing that meant anything. Next to Kagome… to him, his life meant nothing so long as Kagome, his friends and family remained safe.

How Kagome could always brighten his day, even when he was in the darkness of despair, though, for some reason, Inuyasha felt like it had happened before… but he couldn't think of where that was.

_"We'll flow though the time's eternal waves_  
_We can go through a thousand seas_  
_Confronting pain along this violent road_  
_I still know that we will survive"_

Inuyasha didn't know what more he could do. He felt like, his life didn't mean anything to anyone so long as he was a hanyou. The only people to have accepted him, there were few of them. But even then, no one really loved him… Not the way he loved Kagome anyway. Sighing softly, Inuyasha finished the song and went to go make himself something to eat. But… stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kagome standing at the door of the music room with a soft smile on her face, the young hanyou hadn't expected her to be standing there. How long had she been there? Oh how Inuyasha deeply wanted to know, wanting to make sure that she didn't know who he was.

Inuyasha just stared at her, trying to figure out why she would be here. Not that he was complaining. Inuyasha had wanted her to come here since the concert. But, feared that if he did, then Kagome might get suspicious about everything, knowing that he was InuTashino. That was the last thing that he needed right now. Taking a deep breath, he smiled saying "hey Kagome, what brought you by?"

"Just wanted to check on you, Shippou and Rin went on that camping trip for the summer. I thought that maybe you would be lonely." Kagome said with a smile, which made Inuyasha blush. It had gotten lonely since they left. And, he was thankful that Kagome came to check on him now and then. "Are you okay?" Asked Kagome with worry, and concern in her voice.

"Oh, I'm fine just fine just listening to some music." Inuyasha said with a big smile, trying to sound very convincing. That he was happy. But, he couldn't be sure if Kagome would believe him, after all she did have the ability to sense when something was wrong most of the time.

Nodding, Kagome walked over to him, staring deeply into his eyes. As if she was trying to figure everything out but said nothing of the sort. Inuyasha sighed softly wondering why she was staring at him like that. "So, why are you staring at me like that Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha with confusion in his eyes, and voice.

"Nothing…" She said with a frown.

But Inuyasha had a feeling that there was more to it than that. But said nothing. Having a bad feeling, that no matter what he said, it wouldn't matter at all.

"Want something to eat? I was about to go cook some rice." Inuyasha calmly said, wondering if Kagome would like to stay or not.

"Wow, Inuyasha Takanishi not eating ramen? I'm shocked." Kagome said with a giggle and walked with Inuyasha to the kitchen.

"Hey, I eat other things besides ramen." Inuyasha complained.

Kagome's answer was just a giggle as she walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha sometimes never understood her but started to place the rice in the rice cooker and sighed softly. Trying to think on what he could do or say to start a conversation. But so far, nothing.

"I won that contest for InuTashino." Kagome said suddenly.

Freezing a bit, Inuyasha kept on listening. Hoping this wasn't what he thought was happening. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha turned and looked over his shoulder as he said "oh? How was it?" He was trying to make it calm… a nice calm conversation. But he wasn't sure if anything was going to happen with this choice of topic.

"It was great… but there was something InuTashino did that I hadn't thought was possible." Kagome started, which made Inuyasha freeze up more. Not sure he did like where this was going. Even if he wasn't sure what she was talking about. "And, he sang something I know for sure you were the only one to have sung." Inuyasha now, froze where he stood.

"Oh? What was that?" He asked. Afraid of what her answer would be.

"InuTashino sang a song, which you had sung when we were in that school play with the hanyou that saved the world." Kagome calmly said.

'Damn it! I knew that song was familiar!'

Cursed Inuyasha in his thoughts, why did Kagome have to remember that! Why? Why did he have to sing that song in the first place?

"Really? I… I had forgotten about that… Um… so why do you bring it up now Kagome?" Inuyasha said, sounding a little nervous. Trying to get her off of the subjects, by redirecting this to somewhere else, though sadly Inuyasha wasn't that good at it. He always sucked at trying to change the subject.

"I remembered cause that play was also the same day your parents died. I still remember because I was crying when you were in the hospital! I was sad and upset thinking you were going to die and-"

"Shut up! I don't want you to bring up my parents murder! I know they're gone but…" Inuyasha looked like he was injured all over again. Covered in those gashes and stained in his own blood. Sometimes, Inuyasha knew that he still felt those gashes, still hissing and whimpering in pain. The thought… it made his blood go cold. "I'm sorry… But… don't bring up my parents again please…" Turning around, Inuyasha stared at Kagome, trying to figure out what more he could do or say… But… "Why bring this up now?"

"Are you InuTashino?"


	10. New Story Idea, will delete later

Okay, I'm going to make a digimon story on the side, I won't update it as much less I either have an idea for a new chapter, or unless someone gives me a review, but I still need some characters for this, I already have a leader for the digidestined ^_^ before anyone asks why I suddenly deside this its cause I've had this idea for a few years now but never had a real good strong plot now so heres the info you may fill out if you have a character you want put in

Name  
Age  
Partner(put in all info like type, apperence or anything else)  
Apperence (everything, every single detail that you can think of)  
how digimon was obtained  
Personality  
Backstory


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I was having huge writers block but even the greatest of books can have a short chapter, one book I read once only had one page for a chapter XD okay I'm done blabbering onto the story!**

* * *

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome with a calm gaze. He couldn't show any sign of being shocked or anything even remotely close to it. For if he did then Kagome will know that what she had said was the truth. And that was the last thing that he needed right now. Taking a deep breath, he calmly said "I don't know what you're talking about Kagome. Think about it for a second. InuTashino is human; he had black hair and violet eyes. And then there's me, I'm half-demon with silver hair, gold eyes, claws and fangs. Come on, there's no way that I'll be able to even stand in front of a crowd. You know I have stage fright."

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha, trying to see if she could see any lies in his eyes. But she wasn't able to tell very well with him cause demons, wither their half or not always have a tell. And for Inuyasha, his tell was the twitching problem of his. But he wasn't twitching at all so… he was telling the truth right?

Frowning, Kagome just stared at Inuyasha a little more as she said "I guess your right… But, it's just that InuTashino sang a song that I knew only you can do… You're the only one that has ever sung that and… it has me thinking…"

Inuyasha could understand, Kagome was someone that could always find his tell, the only way to know that he was lying and knew that he had used all of his strength to not to twitch. And that was a task that he never knew he would have been possible to find.

"I sent him the song Kagome; don't worry so much about it okay?" Inuyasha wanted her to get her mind off of what she had been thinking about. It was better that she didn't worry; it would only make her sick later on. Smiling softly, Inuyasha walked over to her and held her to his side. "Okay, how about this Kagome. To help get your mind off of all of this 'InuTashino' stuff how about I take you out to your favourite fast food joint?"

Inuyasha saw Kagome smile and that in turn, made him smile. It had been so long since he saw Kagome give him a real smile… well, not him being InuTashino. Him, being himself which would be enough… As he was in deep thought Inuyasha couldn't help but think of where Kouga was. It's been a while since the 'fake' was at school with Kagome. Or even around Kagome in general.

Though, the hanyou wasn't complaining, the further away from Kagome the better it was.

The sound of his phone started to ring. Blinking in confusion, Inuyasha picked up saying "Inuyasha Takahashi, how can I help you?" It was so weird to have his phone by his dog ear. He was thankful that these phones were on such a high frequency that he could easily pick it up if he had the phone where his human ear would have been. Suddenly, Inuyasha's skin went pale. It can't be…

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Asked Kagome with worry and concern in her beautiful blue eyes, Inuyasha didn't respond to her. He was too busy panicking over the phone. Something had to be wrong with him. Why else would he be so pale, and why was he shaking? She didn't understand why he looked like this.

Finally, Inuyasha hung up but with a yell of "how could you have let that psycho out?" With that, his phone had snapped in half. Kagome had yelped when Inuyasha broke his phone. Sometimes, Kagome was surprised by Inuyasha's strength since he didn't use it as often.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked with a bit of a frightened voice. She's never seen Inuyasha this mad before, and it frightened her greatly. Gulping, Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder. But she had quickly drawn her hand back when Inuyasha's head quickly snapped and glared at her with his now crimson eyes. "I… Inuyasha?" She said with fear. Inuyasha's growl filled the silence of the room, but as quickly as that had come, it disappeared.

Inuyasha blinked a few times and took a deep breath hoping to calm him. He couldn't believe how close he had been to losing control over his demon blood. It was always something he had feared, staring at Kagome with sad golden eyes he said "I… I think you should go Kagome, I'll talk to you tomorrow kay?" Kagome just stared at him, as if she didn't want to leave but knew that Inuyasha wanted to be alone right now.

Nodding softly, Kagome started to head out the door leaving Inuyasha alone for the time being.

Once he was sure that Kagome was gone Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed Miroku's number. He was going to need help. Cause if what the cops told him was true, and then he was going to need Miroku's help for once, he was happy to have a monk as a friend.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked a tired Miroku, Inuyasha guessed that Miroku had stayed up late last night talking to Sango. Or trying to plan out the concert for next month, Miroku was weird always trying to get things done in one day even though it always took him two weeks at most to get everything settled and put up.

"I just got a call from the police."

"And, is it about Kouga?"

"No… It's worse than Kouga…"

"Worse than Kouga? Who?"

Inuyasha tightly gripped the phone in his hand. Trying to calm himself, he knew that he would have to get Shippou and Rin to stay somewhere safe. A place where they couldn't be found, taking a deep breath Inuyasha whispered "its Sesshoumaru… he escaped from prison."

There was silence on the phone. Inuyasha wasn't sure if Miroku had heard him or if he was in shock. Possibly both, Inuyasha took a deep breath as he waited for Miroku's answer. Hell, Miroku was the only one to know what had happened to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had been worried that if Kagome knew then she would be in danger. And that was the last thing that he wanted right now, the idea of Sesshoumaru slashing at Kagome with his claws, Kagome's cold emotionless and motionless body on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

Inuyasha growled darkly, he could feel his blood pulsing through his veins. Ringing in his ears with the rhythm of a heart beating, Inuyasha could feel his claws and fangs growing. It wasn't just his brother and sister at risk now, no it was also Kagome that was in danger. Unlike Sango and Miroku, Kagome didn't have any training to defend herself. Miroku had his sacred powers, and Sango had her demon slaying training.

"Inuyasha calm down. Don't go full demon on me."

Inuyasha blinked at Miroku's words, Miroku could easily sense Inuyasha through the phone. How that worked, he didn't know. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha whispered "I know, I'm sorry but I need your help. I need someone to take care of Shippou and Rin."

"Alright, I'll look after Shippou and I'll get Sango to look after Rin. It's better to split them up for now since I live on my own most of the time." Miroku calmly said which was true. Miroku's father died years ago, and Miroku was left in the care of an old family friend and that same family friend was normally out getting drunk and flirting with women.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes in hopes to relieve himself of some of this stress. "Alright, I'll get them to pack up… But I hope that nothing happens… I just hope that Kagome stays safe…"

"That's hard to say Inuyasha. After all, Sesshoumaru will hunt down those dear to you. And everyone you've encountered would have your scent, and the stronger your scents then the stronger the relationship is, wither its friendship or even those you love."

Inuyasha never thought of that. Kagome will be in danger! "Fuck! Miroku you and Sango come to get Shippou and Rin, I have to make sure that Kagome stays safe she's out there alone!" With that, Inuyasha hung up the phone and ran out the door with Tetsusaiga. An old sword that has been passed down for many years, though Inuyasha wasn't sure how old this sword is or if it would even work for him but at the moment he didn't care. So long as he can protect Kagome then he'll be happy.

Inuyasha looked left and right after he had left the house. Trying to find any trace of Kagome's scent, but couldn't trace it very well with all of the other scents that tainted and blocked her natural scent. Damn it. Maybe, Kagome had her cell with her! Grabbing his cell with his free hand Inuyasha dialed for Kagome's number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring…

"Hi you've reached Kagome. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave your name, number and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye!"

Inuyasha cursed to himself; taking a deep breath he dialed a few numbers hoping that he could at least track her phone through his. For once, Inuyasha was thankful that Sango's father was a top FBI agent. And had asked to have a tracker installed his phone. Staring at the screen, Inuyasha tried to see if he could trace Kagome's phone. Even if it was off, he could easily track her.

"Come on… Come on…" Inuyasha mumbled as he ran down the streets. Desperately searching for Kagome, hoping that she was still alright, and as if to answer to his prayers Inuyasha heard Kagome scream.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. Pumping all the strength he could muster into his legs. Hoping that he could reach Kagome, hoping that he could reach her though as he ran toward the source of the scream Inuyasha could smell something else, no some_one_ else. "Sesshoumaru!" Shouted Inuyasha with furry. He stood in front of Kagome with his sword at ready. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha stared at the cold golden eyes of his older half-brother.

Standing in front of him was a tall slim man. Wearing a white shirt and blue jeans, his silvery white hair much longer than Inuyasha's, for Sesshoumaru's hair at least reached the back of his knees. There was a crescent moon that rested in the middle of his forehead, magenta stripes that were placed on both his cheeks, and his wrists. Kagome hadn't seen Sesshoumaru before, and now that she had she wished she hadn't.

"Kagome, are you hurt?" Whispered Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off of his half-brother, worried that if he did, that Sesshoumaru would try to use his power in any way to attack him when his guard was down.

"I… I'm fine…" Kagome whispered, but she lied. Sesshoumaru had appeared out of nowhere and threw her into the wall. She had a feeling that her back was bruised from the force of Sesshoumaru's power. Taking a deep breath, she stayed hidden by Inuyasha's body. Hoping that Inuyasha will be alright, and that Sesshoumaru stays away from her, but had also hoped that there wouldn't be any kind of bloodshed. The thought of it, it made her sick to her stomach.

"Kagome, I want you to stay behind me understand. No one can ever withstand Sesshoumaru's power but me. It would be a very rare case for anyone with sacred power to beat him." Inuyasha said with a serious expression, and voice. Kagome had never heard Inuyasha sound so serious before. Normally, he's care free and wanting to pick a fight with those who wanted to harm his friends in some kind way.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Asked Inuyasha with a growl in his voice,

"It is simple little brother. I want to make your life a living hell. You had me put away for nothing."

"Nothing…? Nothing? Nothing! You fucking murdered dad and my mom! What do you fucking expect for me to do? Let you kill Shippou and Rin too and me? Go to hell you bastard."

Kagome had never known that Inuyasha would be this angry. But, now she understood why he was always upset when she had mentioned his parents or even Sesshoumaru. It was because Sesshoumaru killed his parents? No, that didn't make sense. Sesshoumaru loved his father; Kagome remembered that much then… what had caused him to change his mind so much?

"I didn't kill them Inuyasha."

"Bull shit! I saw your hands covered in their blood." Inuyasha yelled. It was as if his heart was aching all over again. Kagome could sense it, Inuyasha's heart was aching… but then why was Sesshoumaru's heart aching as well? Did he mean what he had said?

Sesshoumaru just stared at Inuyasha with his emotionless eyes. As if he was trying to find a way to tell Inuyasha that he didn't kill their father and Inuyasha's mother. But, why? None of this was making any kind of sense to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, do you really think I would have the power to kill a powerful demon such as our father?" Sesshoumaru said in his calm and collected voice.

"Shut up! I've had enough of you!" Shouted Inuyasha as he charged, his eyes flashing red in the rate of his heart beating, his blood burning in his veins as if it had been replaced with magma for the young hanyou was starting to lose him to his demon blood. The beast that lived within him, within his soul, the blood that was always held back cause of his human heart. His humanity had always kept him in control. But now, he was slowly starting to lose himself to the demon that lived within him. Inuyasha knew that he couldn't keep this up for too long, or risk losing himself to that monster.

Sesshoumaru had tried to keep Inuyasha at bay. Dodging each and every swing of the might demonic sword that once belonged to their father, the only thing that their father had left to Inuyasha, the young demon stared at his younger brother, sensing that Inuyasha was starting to transform. And knew, that he couldn't let that happen, for if Kagome stayed too long then she would be in the cross fire, and that was something that Sesshoumaru knew that Inuyasha would never want.

"Why did you go after Kagome!" Demanded Inuyasha as he attacked Sesshoumaru, he wasn't going to let his brother hurt the woman he loved more than his own life. More than his fear of being consumed by his demon blood, more than any fear he's ever felt he would never allow those fears to stop him from protecting Kagome.

"Cause I knew you would come to protect her. For, I must speak to you."

"I'm done talking to you! I'll fucking kill you!" Shouted the hanyou as he blindly charged at Sesshoumaru, swung the blade at Sesshoumaru in hopes to cut his head off though that had failed for Sesshoumaru had caught the dull blade in his hand. Sesshoumaru knew that so long as Inuyasha only fought for the desire to kill rather than to protect then he will never tap into the swords true power.

"Inuyasha… stop this." Calmly said Sesshoumaru, trying to get Inuyasha to calm down for even the young demon could sense Inuyasha's demon blood trying to control him. His once hanyou scent was starting to change into that of a full demon. And that was something that Sesshoumaru didn't need right now.

"Inuyasha stop this!" Shouted Kagome with fear and worry in her voice but it fell on deaf ears. For Inuyasha didn't respond, or show any sign of hearing her. And right away, Kagome knew that he was lost in his rage, his bloodlust. Seeing Inuyasha like this frightened Kagome greatly.

"Die!" Shouted Inuyasha, swinging his fist since he decided to forget about the sword for now, there wasn't a point in using a sword that doesn't even give people a paper cut. Hell, it wouldn't even cut wet paper. Though, Sesshoumaru easily caught his fist, and tried to talk to his brother. But his words wouldn't reach him either. It was as if Inuyasha was in a world that no one could get to. A world filled with the desire to kill and shed blood.

Inuyasha lifted his leg and the heel of his foot slammed under Sesshoumaru's chin. Sending him flying and into the wall across the street. Inuyasha smirked, his eyes now glowing red with blue irises. He wasn't going to let anyone get away. His fangs soon started to overlap his lower lip, and his claws grew a few inches as he walked toward his older brother.

"How does it feel Sesshoumaru…?" Inuyasha said in a deep voice, his voice wasn't warm anymore; it was as if his heart had finally given into the lust, the desire to kill. Kagome felt her heart breaking… "How does it feel to be killed by family? You'll feel my pain; you'll feel the wrath that you had unleashed onto our father… my mother… I'll make you pay."

"Inuyasha… I…" Sesshoumaru rubbed his jaw, trying to think on how to get Inuyasha to listen. His words wouldn't allow Inuyasha to believe him till he had calmed down. Getting up, Sesshoumaru swung his claws at his brother and slashed at his chest. Thankful that his claws weren't filled with poison right now or else it would have killed the now transformed Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't flinch in pain; he just smirked down at his elder brother.

"Losing your touch? I guess jail had made you weak."

Sesshoumaru cursed to himself, they didn't feed him in prison and cause of that his body had weakened over the years. But he had also held back. He wasn't going to hurt Inuyasha, not at the moment anyway. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru punched Inuyasha's face, hoping to snap the hanyou back to his senses.

Inuyasha lifted is head and smirked. The hit hadn't fazed him in the least. Laughing like a mad man, Inuyasha slashed his own claws at Sesshoumaru, and had hit his face. Sesshoumaru growled, damn it, it was going to take a while to get Inuyasha to snap out of it wasn't it?

"Inuyasha you don't understand! I didn't kill them damn it they were trying to kill me, Rin and Shippou!"

"Bull shit!"

Inuyasha jumped in the air and kicked Sesshoumaru back into the wall. A loud crash was heard as he was slammed into the wall. Groaning in pain, Sesshoumaru looked up at Inuyasha, he had to think of something and quick before Inuyasha killed him. He had to tell him that it was happening, about the nightmares that Inuyasha had as a child… He had to do something!

"The nightmares Inuyasha! Remember the nightmares!" Sesshoumaru screamed suddenly.

Inuyasha froze nightmares? What nightmares? He didn't remember any nightmare was… was this another trick? "Shut up Sesshoumaru I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Of course you wouldn't! You were too young to remember, but I remember… you came to my room every night. Crying about some man in black robes, crying that he was coming to get you and during the day you could hear his voice…"

"Hear his voice…" Whispered Inuyasha, as if he was recalling something… He was faintly remembering it now… He would wake up in tears and would run to Sesshoumaru because his room was closer. He would tell Sesshoumaru about the nightmare, the man in the shadows always saying that he was coming. Coming to get him, to turn him into a beast to make him work for him, though, for what purpose he wasn't sure at the moment… But, after a while the voices went away until… recently…

"Kill him Inuyasha… Kill him, and complete your mission, the mission that you were to have completed in your past life…" Whispered the dark voice, Inuyasha's widened as he gripped his head, screaming at the top of his lungs wanting the voice to stop, wanting it to leave him alone and never to return but deep down, Inuyasha knew that it wouldn't leave him alone… Not ever.

"Get out of my head!" Inuyasha shouted, falling to his knees as he felt the pain in his head starting to appear. Inuyasha threw his head back and screamed as loud as his throat would allow him. "Leave me alone! I won't join you!" Shouted Inuyasha, tears started to fall and he kept screaming to the point of his voice going silent. For his voice had gone almost horse, till it couldn't handle making a sound anymore.

Kagome ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Hoping that it would calm him down long enough, Kagome had never seen Inuyasha like this before. And it frightened her, thinking that he was in great and terrible pain. "Inuyasha its okay… I'm here, please calm down…" Kagome whispered softly as she pulled the screaming hanyou to her, resting his head on her chest.

Inuyasha stopped his silent screams as he blankly stared at Kagome's shirt. Trying to process where he was at the moment, but couldn't think. He stopped any and all thoughts that were to process within his mind.

"It's going to be okay Inuyasha… It'll be okay… I promise…" Kagome whispered, running a hand through Inuyasha's hair in hopes to calm him down. And, just as she had hoped, Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to nuzzle Kagome's chest and let out a soft growl of contentment. Kagome had never heard this sound from Inuyasha before, and had never expected this before. But it was soothing to her…

"He's listening to your heart beat. To dog demons, we find the sound of hearts very comforting when we're in distress." Sesshoumaru calmly said as he wiped the blood from his face. Kagome hadn't known that… Then again, not like she asked and even if she did Inuyasha would have denied it…

"What happened Sesshoumaru… why did you keep saying that you didn't kill your father and Inuyasha's mother?" Kagome asked as she stared up at the demon, trying to figure out everything that had happened.

Sesshoumaru lifted Inuyasha to help carry him back to the house. But, just as he tried to take Inuyasha, the hanyou started to let out whimpers at the lack of Kagome's heart beating. Sesshoumaru guessed that Inuyasha had chosen her as his mate; why else would he whimper like this… "You, help me carry Inuyasha. He needs to keep listening to your heart beating…"

Nodding, Kagome wasn't sure how that would work but knew that it had to in they were going to get Inuyasha back to the house. Kagome had an idea! Reaching into her bag, Kagome pulled out a stethoscope, hooked them up to Inuyasha's ears and attached the small metal plate to her chest. As soon as she did that, Inuyasha's whimpers disappeared and the content growl returned once more.

* * *

Once they were at Inuyasha's home, Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the couch. Inuyasha curled up like a list puppy his ear on Kagome's chest once more as he listened to her heart. Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru, expecting an answer…

"Tell me, what is going on here…"

"Alright, since so many people I was at fault all those years ago." Sesshoumaru calmly said, trying to find the right words to help him explain all of this…

"What happened Sesshoumaru?"

Sighing softly, Sesshoumaru calmly said "I was getting home from the store; father and Inuyasha's mother needed medicine for Shippou and Rin since they didn't want to leave." Kagome nodded, it did make sense… Taking a deep breath he kept going. "But, when I had returned something didn't feel right. I sensed something horrible and I heard Shippou's and Rin's screams. I ran into the living room hoping to help them."

Sighing the young demon leaned back in his seat as he said "but what I saw was something I never saw before…" Kagome just stared at Sesshoumaru, what could he see that hasn't been seen before? "My father and Izayoi getting ready to kill Shippou and Rin, they were going to kill them. But that wasn't what shocked me the most."

"What was it?"

Sesshoumaru looked serious for a moment as he said "their eyes, their eyes were red as if they were being controlled by something. And I knew that it had to be true. But, when they saw me they had charged at me. But…"

Kagome was confused now. What happened? Why would Sesshoumaru hesitate now? Was it something so horrible? Did it have anything to do with what Sesshoumaru had mentioned about the nightmares that Inuyasha had as a child? That would make sense to her…

"When they had grabbed me they both smirked as if they won. And the shadows swirled around us and killed father and Izayoi. Their blood staining my body to make it look like I had killed them. And when Inuyasha got home, he attacked me; I had no choice but to defend myself. I hurt him by mistake because he transformed…"

"So, your saying that… if you didn't kill his parents then…"

"It was whoever controlled those shadows that killed father and Izayoi… I was framed."


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha groaned softly. He didn't want to get up; he wanted to lie wherever he was and just enjoy the warmth and the comforting sound of someone's heart beating… _'Wait… someone's heart beating?' _He thought to himself, not sure why he was hearing a heartbeat. But, he had to admit it was so soft and comforting… Nuzzling it softly, Inuyasha let out a soft content sigh… Though, what he didn't like was when the sound moved away from his ear. It made him whine a bit, making him want to scoot closer to the source of the sound.

But it only made him wake up with a sigh when the sound kept getting further and further away from him. Blinking slowly, the young man looked around the room, wondering where he was… how long he's been here… and how he got here…

Looking to his left, Inuyasha blinked a few times till his eyes widened in shock. What was Kagome doing in his bed? Dear gods did his demon take control of him and take advantage of her? Leaning over her, Inuyasha sniffed a few times and smelled that she was still pure…

Letting out a relieved sigh he got up from the bed and pulled the covers over Kagome to let her sleep. Though, he should let her mother know where she is so she doesn't worry over the black haired teen. Giving a small smile, Inuyasha whispered "if only you didn't date that jerk Kagome…" Sighing sadly the silver haired teen left his room and went to see where he had last placed the phone.

Though, what he hadn't been expecting was the scent of cooking food. Blinking in confusion, he walked toward the course of the wonderful smell. The kitchen… who the hell would be in here cooking anyway?

Walking into the kitchen Inuyasha looked around, wondering where the person could be. _'Damn why did I have to get such a large kitchen?'_ Thought the young man before turning to where the stove was. And narrowed his eyes at who was there. "Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing here!" Shouted Inuyasha, not liking that his older brother was here, and not in prison, the events from yesterday finally flashed through his mind, the phone call. Sesshoumaru hurting Kagome because of him…

"You hurt Kagome! I'll fucking kill you!" Shouted the hanyou as his eyes flashed red, his demon trying to get a hold of him once more. Sesshoumaru turned the burner down to prevent the food from burning before turning to stare at the angry hanyou.

Staring at Inuyasha with cool, yet calm eyes the elder man calmly said "look Inuyasha, I'm not here to cause harm. I came to explain about our parent's deaths and about your friend Kouga."

"Lair!"

"I'm not lying Inuyasha… You have to believe me I didn't kill them."

"That's bull shit! Their blood was on you! It was on your claws, your clothes! I know you fucking killed them!" Shouted Inuyasha, his eyes fully red now, though the transformation wasn't complete yet, though it was getting there…

Suddenly, there was a door opening and closing. It echoed through the kitchen since it was closest to the front door. Not bothering to see who had entered, Inuyasha crouched low, getting ready to pounce his brother and rip him to shreds.

"What the hell? Inuyasha you have to stop!" Shouted Miroku as he stepped between the two silver haired men, though he was a little confused on why Sesshoumaru was here, wouldn't this be the first place where the cops would look for him? Staring at Sesshoumaru with serious eyes, he calmly said "why are you here Sesshoumaru… the cops are still looking for you…"

Sighing softly, the tall man started to explain. The story that he had told Kagome that he had come home to find that their parents were going to kill Shippou and Rin that he had tried to stop them without harming them but… it didn't work out as planned. No, instead it ended terribly. When they had come close to his body, that strange mysterious cuts appeared out of nowhere on their bodies and covered his body in their blood.

When he went to check if the two children were alright, Inuyasha came home and had… just assumed the worst… that he had accused him of killing their father and Inuyasha's mother. But, what Inuyasha didn't know, was that Sesshoumaru would never kill Inuyasha's mother that he learned to accept that their father loved her, and nothing would ever change that…

Inuyasha had stood while he listened to Sesshoumaru's story… he couldn't smell any lies at all. But… if that was the truth then… who was controlling his parents?

"As I was in jail, I started to replay the events within my mind time and again… trying to figure out what had caused this. Like, had they simply lost their mind? Had they been ill and couldn't think straight… but what I did remember… was the shadow that I saw moving on its own… Whoever controlled that shadow controlled our parents to frame me… to get me out of the way…"

"But, why," asked Miroku, showing a bit of interest in the story… trying to think on who would be powerful enough to control a great demon such as Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's father.

Sesshoumaru only shook his head; he didn't know the reason why that had happened all those years ago. Unless, someone had been afraid of his father's powers, otherwise he knew nothing of the sort. Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru went back to the stove to finish cooking, though what he had said next shocked both Miroku and Inuyasha. "I smell a strange scent on the girl… as if she was covered in sand of some sort… is that true?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a full youkai little brother… My sense of smell is much better than yours. And therefore, I figured that the girl had been near someone that was made of sand… am I not correct?"

Inuyasha just stared at his bother as if he had grown a second head. So, Sesshoumaru knew all of that cause of a scent? Inuyasha had always thought that Sesshoumaru over thought everything. Sighing softly, Inuyasha walked over to the stairs saying "I'm walking Kagome home…"

"Inuyasha… one last thing…"

Turning back, Inuyasha stared at his brother, wondering what his brother was going to tell him this time. Sighing softly, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his broad chest, wondering what his brother had to say that was so damn appointment. After all, he still had to bring Kagome home and he was going to make sure that Kagome had to get on home.

"Don't take the girl… your inner youkai has already recognised Kagome as your mate…"

"So?"

"Demons can only have one, and then they're alone if they're rejected."

Inuyasha blinked but he thought that his face had gone beat red. How the hell did his brother know that? Shaking his head, Inuyasha just started to walk away. He didn't have time for this. Didn't have the time to listen to what Sesshoumaru had to say about his own demon blood. How could it have picked Kagome already… yes, he loves Kagome with all his heart but…

She would never love him…

Sighing softly, Inuyasha slowly opened the door and stared at Kagome. Her hair draping over her shoulder, covering half of her face, which made her face glow against her pale skin. Blushing softly, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and knelt in front of her. Staring at her face as she slept, Kagome had never looked so peaceful… this was the first time he's seen her look so peaceful… so beautiful… Sighing softly, Inuyasha wondered how he could have ever fallen in love with her, thinking that no matter what he did she never noticed him… least not that way, after all Kagome deserved something better.

Sighing, Inuyasha gently placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly started to shake her shoulder hoping to wake her up. After all, he needed to take Kagome home… "Hey Kagome, time to wake up… I'm gonna take you home…" Though, what he hadn't expected was for Kagome to suddenly wrap her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

Inuyasha felt the blood rushing to his face, not sure what to do. What to think… or even to breathe right now… Everything had just stopped in his mind. This was something that Inuyasha had dreamt of for a long time and now… Kagome was nuzzling him! This was a dream come true, and now he was on cloud nine! Grinning like a fool, Inuyasha enjoyed the moment, Kagome being so close to him that he could feel her heart beating against him.

It was all so wonderful…

Though, he knew that he had to wake her… much to his charging… Sighing softly, Inuyasha shook her shoulder again. Calling out to her hoping that his voice would wake her up, groaning softly, Kagome nuzzled Inuyasha's neck even more, making him groan softly. Down side to being a demon, or in his case being half-demon, nuzzling to them meant much more…

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Inuyasha licked Kagome's cheek, knowing that would wake her up. Since, it worked for her cat all the time why not him? Hearing Kagome's groan, she rubbed her cheek saying "Buyo please don't lick my cheek…"

"I'm not your cat Kagome."

Her eyes snapped open in shock as she looked up only to stare at a pair of beautiful golden eyes. This was something that she hadn't expected to see. Though, to her it wasn't a bad change… it was nice to see Inuyasha's eyes, they reminded her of the sun rise… Blushing softly, Kagome pulled back and stared at Inuyasha as she calmly said "I'm sorry… um… how long have I been out for?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up not that long ago… Come on, I'll take you home kay?" Kagome just nodded and got up, stretching a bit so she could loosen up the stiff muscles in her back. Though, seeing her stretch made Inuyasha's face bright red, gulping a bit he turned away from her and waited for her to be ready to leave. Why was it that Kagome could do this to him…?

"Ready?" Inuyasha whispered softly, hoping to hide what he was feeling right now, mentally cursing his demon instincts right now. No matter what he did, it was as if it was always trying to overpower his human senses.

"Yup, I'm ready to go… I just hope my mother isn't worried…" Kagome said with a frown, though Inuyasha just gave her a small smile before patting her back. Telling her that if he just explained what had happened then he was sure that her mother wouldn't be so angry at her. After all, it wasn't her fault that she was late coming home. More like, it was his fault for that…

Shaking his head, Inuyasha walked out of the house with Kagome hoping that they could get back to her home without any problems. Sighing softly, the silver haired teen looked up at the sky, wondering what he should do in order to protect Kagome. It was hard to do, since Kagome was normally always in danger, not to mention her boyfriend was the source of the problem right now. Or, he should say is the problem since… he's a fucking monster!

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha knew that he couldn't tell Kagome this. Knowing that if she did, that she would just say that he was crazy, that he was only making it up so she would spend more time with him instead of Kouga, even if she would get beaten all the time and that was something that Inuyasha couldn't risk right now…

Scratching the back of his head in deep thought, Inuyasha stared at Kagome from the corner of his eye, wondering what he could do to… to help her. To keep her safe without her knowing… sighing softly, Inuyasha walked up the stairs of the shrine and stared at Kagome and frowned softly. Giving her a small smile, he calmly said "well, I'm gonna head on home Kagome… um… do me a favour will you?"

Frowning softly Kagome tilted her head to the side wondering what Inuyasha was going to ask for his favour. He didn't ask for many favours, over the years he's only asked for maybe three at the most… But, it just made her think of many possibilities of what he was going to ask…

"I want you to stay away from Kouga… I'm just trying to protect you… he's no good Kagome trust me…" Inuyasha whispered, looking away for a moment. Thinking that she was only going to slap him, punch him or anything. Though, Inuyasha finally did look at Kagome and frowned at her for now the raven haired woman was glaring at Inuyasha.

_'Shit…'_

"Why? So I can be alone? I won't let you tell me who I can and can't be with Inuyasha. I have a right to choose who I can be with!" Kagome shouted at him, punching him in the chest… right where Kouga's fist had once been. The wound still was tender, so when Kagome's fist had made contact with it, Inuyasha gasped out in pain and fell to his knees; a few specks of blood had seeped through his shirt for a moment.

Gasping, Kagome fell to her knees and placed her hands on Inuyasha's upper arm, staring at him with worry and concern. Sniffling, Kagome whimpered out "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't know that you were still in pain! I would never do that to you if I knew that you were still hurt…" Inuyasha just shook his head, trying to tell her that he was fine… But the words wouldn't come out; the pain was too intense for him right now.

Weakly, he stared at Kagome and gave her a small smile. Hissing in pain, Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and shakily started to walk off. He didn't think that his injury would be that bad… If it was any ordinary wound then yeah, he would have been okay. But sadly, this was not a normal wound but a wound that was filled with a strange toxin that had slowed down its healing process. Sighing softly, he knew that he should lie down as soon as he gets home so he could recover…

Yawning, Inuyasha slowly started to open his eyes, wondering how long he had slept. He knew that when he had gotten home, his brother had asked him if he was okay since as soon as Inuyasha had walked through the front door, the smell of blood had seeped into the kitchen, where Sesshoumaru was when he was cleaning up from the meal.

Inuyasha grunted something at him, though he couldn't remember what it was before walking up the stairs. Sighing softly, Inuyasha pushed himself away from his bed and went to the bathroom hoping to wash the scent of blood from his skin and get a clean change of clothes so he wouldn't have to walk around in a blood stained shirt.

Though, as he showered he wondered if Kagome would listen to him. To stay away from Kouga for her own protection, though he highly doubted that since Kagome never did listen to anyone… Sighing softly, he quickly finished up his shower and went to sit into the living room. Remembering that Sesshoumaru wanted to speak to him when he had woken up, this had made him sigh softly. What did Sesshoumaru want to speak to him about? Once he sat down on the couch, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru taking a seat, they started their conversation…

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Asked Inuyasha with a bit of a scowl on his face, sure he had forgiven Sesshoumaru for what had happened all those years ago… since it wasn't even his fault…

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru bent forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands folded together under his chin as he started to explain what he needed to say to him. "The Monk had told me that the demon dating your miko isn't even a real man correct?" Seeing Inuyasha nod, Sesshoumaru continued. "Well, I had done some scouting while you were sleeping. It was faint… very faint… But the smell of sand keeps going to this one cave that's at the outskirts of town. We think that's where the real one is."

"What are you talking about? If you could smell that than how come I couldn't?" Growled out Inuyasha with a glare, which had only pissed him off though not enough to make him transform but just enough for it to be known by his older brother.

"Because little brother, you're a hanyou and they don't have that good of a sense of smell as a full youkai. Now, listen to me carefully, if you want the miko to stay safe then you have to take the monk and myself to the cave and we can both save Kouga and destroy the fake one. If his blood really is sand like the monk had told me than it is possible that he has a weakness."

This was all starting to make sense… though it also pissed him off since Sesshoumaru just couldn't get off of his back with being a full demon while Inuyasha was only a hanyou and nothing more. Sighing softly, Inuyasha cupped his chin in his palm as he asked "so, what do we tell Kagome so she doesn't find out?"

"Just tell her you got one of your concerts little brother."

"Idiot, she doesn't know that I'm a singer. No one does but family, and Miroku. I wanted to live a normal life but also a life as a singer… I didn't want both to mix together so… I made two lives for myself." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms. Being careful of his chest though since it did still hurt a little bit.

Running a hand through his hair Inuyasha tried to think of what he could tell Kagome on what he would be doing with Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. Sighing softly, looking at his brother he calmly said "I could tell her that I went camping with you two."

Sesshoumaru nodded softly as he calmly said "that should work." Letting out a deep breath Inuyasha sank into the couch a bit hoping to relax. At least then, he wouldn't have much to worry about for Kagome. Though now, looks like he has to explain to Kagome that he would be gone camping… least for as long it would take to get Kouga…


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha sighed softly; he had lied about where he was going. It had been hard to lie to Kagome since she knew when he was lying because of his ears twitching. Though, he had found it surprisingly easy to lie to Kagome. Saying that he had gone with Miroku and Sesshoumaru to do some male bonding… though, in a way it was a bit of the truth… he was going with the monk and his older half-brother, as for the bonding part… "Bull shit…" He muttered, not really wanting to do any kind of bonding with his brother. Even if it wasn't his fault for what had happened all those years ago. He was still pissed off about the death of their parents… well, their father and his mother…

Running a hand through his silvery locks, Inuyasha looked up at his brother who was leading them to where he could follow Kouga's scent. Least, the real Kouga… once they find him, Inuyasha is going to get him to pretend that he had been going out with Kagome the whole time, and to break up with her. And find him a new woman.

For Inuyasha didn't want him anywhere near Kagome. Not that it could be helped… Sesshoumaru, apparently said that Kagome was his mate, and cause of that… it just made Inuyasha think that Kagome was… well his… though he knew that Kagome wasn't an item to be won… she was a living being… someone that deserved to be happy… someone that had to choose who to be with…

_'Even if it isn't me…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself with a sigh… he wanted Kagome to be happy yes, but… he also knew that he also wanted to be happy with Kagome... but he knew that it wouldn't be possible for him. Kagome would never love him the same way that he loved her… _'Though, I do have to admit I'm surprised that she didn't see the hints I've given her…'_

It was true, Inuyasha had given Kagome so many hints on how he feels yet… yet she just doesn't notice any of them at all. It was as if she was blind to how he felt about her. He had told her so many things… like how beautiful she was… how he thought that her real eye colour was beautiful… or how he would blush every time when she was around him…

He risked his secret to sing at the talent show with her…

And still… nothing… Kagome just didn't notice at all. It was as if she was dense to his feelings for her. And he didn't understand why that was… Sighing, Inuyasha looked at his best friend, Miroku was lunching around some sort of staff… guessing that it was a sacred weapon that had been passed down his family… though, he never understood why it was given to Miroku… (Besides him being the only boy and being the only child this generation)

This was all so strange to the young hanyou… yes he knew that Miroku was a decedent of monks as were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru decedents of demons but… the more Inuyasha thought about this, the more he thought that how they were starting to gather… it seemed like more than just fate… Like this had been a destiny that Inuyasha had faced once before… where though, he wasn't really sure…

Rubbing his head, Inuyasha was wondering why this place seemed so familiar to him… He never came here before and… now he felt like he had really been here… maybe when he was a baby? "Hey, Sesshoumaru… did father and mother ever bring me here?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking…"

Okay, so maybe Inuyasha was crazy… why else would Inuyasha think he had been here if his parents never brought him? It was strange and very confusing to the young half-demon. Sighing, he thought that maybe he was just crazy. He was in love with someone he could never have. A singer at night but mostly when it's a new moon…

"We almost there?" Whined Miroku, trying to shoulder all the weight he was carrying on his back, Inuyasha knew that Miroku wouldn't have been able to handle all of that the entire way… maybe half or less but the whole way… not so much no.

"No monk we are not." Coldly said Sesshoumaru, yup… the only thing that hadn't changed about Sesshoumaru was that he never did like humans as much as their father… Maybe one day Sesshoumaru would come to accept them.

Inuyasha though, had rolled his eyes at his friend and took the big bag from the whining black haired teen and started to walk on ahead. Miroku sighed in relief and arched his back before walking in the hopes to catch up with Inuyasha.

Yawning, Inuyasha looked at the sky, trying to get the voices in his head to stop and leave him alone… Gripping his left temple Inuyasha could clearly hear the voices that echoed around him.

_"My love… you mustn't go please… you'll die…"_

_"But I must… if I ever have hopes to see you live life… or to ever be with you… I must fight to protect you…"_

_"What if I never see you again…?"_

_"If I were to die… then I'll meet you in the next life… and the next… I shall forever find you in every life my sweet…"_

_"Come back to me… please my love, come back to me…"_

Inuyasha growled softly, those voices… they hurt so badly… it was as if he had said some of those words himself once before… For, the one voice… it sounded almost just like his… maybe just a little deeper… Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha tried to think of something else… anything to get those voices to stop…

But it seemed the more he tried, the harder it got for him… as if the voices were forcing themselves into his brain, trying to force him to have these memories… something that he didn't want… Groaning, Inuyasha fell to his knees and grinded his teeth in the hopes to get the voices to stop…

_"Young hanyou, why do you defy your own kind… you have so much power for a half-demon… why not use it?"_

_"I am using it… against you! I won't allow you to hurt those dear to me. I won't allow you to kill my love… I won't allow you to enslave humans to do your bidding!"_

_"But my dear young hanyou, I can't rule alone you see. In order for me to rule I need the power of a hanyou with noble blood in his veins… you."_

_"Never! I won't ever let you take my power I would rather be killed than join you!"_

_"Die hanyou! You'll become a part of my flesh!"_

_"No! You will be sealed away!"_

_"You'll die in the process!"_

_"I'm already dead!"_

"Stop it! Stop it!" Inuyasha shouted, falling over onto his side trying to get the voices to stop. But no matter what he did, the voices just wouldn't leave him alone… why were they bothering him so much? Filling his mind with the idea… that he had been here before, in a different life, maybe he had been here… but this was too much for his mind to handle at the moment. Too much information at once was making him feel like his mind was ripping to shreds.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Asked Miroku as he walked over to the hanyou, gently gripping his shoulder in the hopes to snap him out of this, but it was of no use… Inuyasha didn't hear him. It was as if Inuyasha was in his own trance, his own world… one that was filled with nothing but the pain that kept trying to fill his mind.

"This place… Inuyasha must have been here in a past life once…"

"How would you know?"

"For demons, we can sometimes remember places from a past life… but with Inuyasha being only half-demon his mind is unable to handle this all at once. We have to get him to sleep…"

"How?"

"This."

As soon as Sesshoumaru had said that, he had punched the screaming hanyou in the head knocking him out. Miroku just stared at Sesshoumaru in shock, thankful that he didn't have the full dog demon against him.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slowly started to open his eyes, blinking slowly he wondered how he had fallen asleep… he didn't remember it at all… Groaning softly, Inuyasha slowly sat up and looked around, wondering why everyone was asleep… Scratching his left ear, Inuyasha pushed himself up and looked around once more. Maybe he could scout around a bit… Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked around, trying to think on what those memories were all about… he's never had experienced those before… so why was he even having those memories in the first place? Sighing, Inuyasha walked to the nearby lake for some water… though, when he looked at the water Inuyasha almost screamed. For staring back at him was something… that wasn't himself.

The man staring back at him looked like he was in his mid-twenties at the most. His eyes were hardened; the eyebrows were just a tad thicker and wilder than Inuyasha's. And his skin was more tanned as well, as if he had lived outside his entire life. Inuyasha almost backed off till a voice stopped him.

_"Your destiny awaits you young one… History will repeat but… to stop this once and for all… you need help… do not repeat my mistakes… if you repeat my mistake… than history shall keep repeating… or… he shall win and get your powers…"_

Inuyasha was confused on who this man was, or why he looked like him… but what he had said confused him… don't repeat his mistakes? That was just plain weird… Shaking his head, Inuyasha thought that maybe he was just tired… that this was just a trick of the mind… After all, history never repeats anyway. Dipping his hands in the water, Inuyasha splashed the water against his face in the hopes of waking up from this nightmare.

Though, just as he did that, the voice returned.

_"If you wish to find the wolf demon… there is underwater caves… go there… and that is where the wolf demon is."_

Inuyasha's eyes were wide… there is no way that… that this was a clue as to get Kouga was there? That just can't be true… it's just not possible! Not possible damn it! Shaking his head, Inuyasha ran back to the camp in the hopes to tell Sesshoumaru and Miroku that he might have found a way to save Kouga… stupid, but better than nothing. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha had started to explain that he might have had an idea on where Kouga is. (Though leaving out the whole getting the hint from his reflection)

Sesshoumaru nodded, saying that it could be possible for the scent had disappeared and why no wolves have tried to help Kouga. They wouldn't even be able to reach him… and had made Inuyasha lead them to where Inuyasha believes for the cave to be. Though, Sesshoumaru had blackmailed him saying that if he didn't, that he would tell Kagome Inuyasha's feelings for her.

Inuyasha sighed and walked to the lake. He knew that it seemed stupid to take advice from a lake… but at the moment he didn't have much of a choice or any other lead.

Once they got to the lake, Inuyasha just stared down at it, making sure that he wasn't staring at the reflection of that man again. But this time he didn't… he just stared at himself… that was a plus for him… and a much needed relief. Sighing softly, Inuyasha removed his shirt saying "I'm going in. Keep a look out alright."

Miroku and Sesshoumaru nodded and knew that Inuyasha had a few things to do in that cave. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha jumped and dived in the water, swimming deep as he tried to look for the entrance of the cave. Wondering why this place looked so familiar to him… though, he knew that he couldn't think of that now. Or else risk freaking out again and losing more of his air.

Though, the deeper he got in the water, the darker is had gotten to the point where his night vision would no longer help him. Inuyasha knew that he had to find that entrance soon or else he won't make it out of this alive… Shaking his head, Inuyasha knew that he had to come out of this alive… for Kagome…

He had to survive this for Kagome… for Shippou and Rin… no one else matters to him than those three. Though, just as he had thought that, a ghostly light… but it was the figure that he had seen in his reflection… the man looked like an older version of Inuyasha… and that was a little freaky… he even had the dog ears…

The ghost pointed to the bottom of the cave, the entrance was starting to illuminate with a beautiful golden light… was that… it had to be. Staring at the ghost, Inuyasha wondered if this was a trap or was it really the truth… Shaking his head, Inuyasha swam toward the cave's entrance and looked back, only to see that the ghost was gone once more… Tilting his head, Inuyasha thought that it was better that he didn't know… it was for the best.

Once inside, Inuyasha started to swim upward, knowing that this was his chance… that he had to do this… Once he surfaced, Inuyasha gasped for air, it felt like he hadn't had air in his lungs for hours… even days… though, he was thankful that he was out of that water… Shaking his head, Inuyasha brushed his bangs back as he looked around.

In the cave were lit torches… the torches look like they had just gotten new oil in them so that means that someone had been down here recently… maybe half an hour ago… Getting up, he walked down the long tunnel… strange memories flashed through his mind. The ghost that he had seen… he was walking down the hall, a sword at his side… the red hakama and the robe of the fire rat… something that Inuyasha had once worn for… for the play…

The ghost mumbled something under his breath, as if saying _"I'll make sure he stays down this time… I will protect her… I will keep her safe… I have to."_

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to get the voices to leave him… he had to focus on getting Kouga out of here… he didn't have the time to think about what the voice was talking about… taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked on ahead, following the torches as he tried to fight the voices that were within his mind. He knew that this was going to be a big task since he didn't know if Kouga's scent was still the same as if was when he figured that he had gotten switched with the fake.

Looking up at the cave's ceiling, Inuyasha knew that he had to hurry, there was no way of knowing if this cave would hold up forever… and knew that he couldn't say anything fearing that if he did that he would be as flat as a pancake. The thought of it gave him the chills… or it could be the cool air that was in this cave…

The more he thought about the cave, the more he thought about something that just seemed a little weird… "How is there air down here?" Fire took up oxygen; they were in a cave that was under water so… how was it that he was able to breathe if the fire should be taking up the oxygen? "Unless there was another entrance… one that had been freshly made that no one would be able to find…" He whispered to himself, thinking that was the only other logical explanation that he could think of…

Suddenly, Inuyasha heard groaning…

Blinking, he ran on ahead, thinking that maybe it was Kouga… least; the real one… no, more like he was hoping that it was the real one. Just thinking about the one that had come so close to killing him… it made the scar on his chest burn. Shaking his head Inuyasha slowly made his way down the hall, his ears twitching as he listened closely to the groaning… it sounded as if someone was in pain… Once he made it to a turn, Inuyasha hid behind the stone wall.

For, standing over a chained up Kouga was a strange shadow…

"Soon Kouga… your little girlfriend will be mine… she has what I need…" Laughed the Shadow, Inuyasha thought that he had heard the voice before… but he couldn't remember where he had heard it.

"You're wrong, Inuyasha will stop you."

"He may have once before. But this time… he is made of living flesh; I can easily absorb him and his noble blood… I will become the most powerful being known to man!"

"How can you absorb something when you yourself don't have your own body?"

Inuyasha blinked at that realization… the shadow didn't have his own body? Then… why was he after Kagome and himself? Wait a minute… didn't the fake work for this thing? If so, why did he try to kill him? That made no sense… unless they both thought that Inuyasha was too big of a threat to foiling their plans less they could have found another means to get his body… for whatever reason.

"I will be getting my own body the one of a noble."

Inuyasha blinked in confusion… so this shadow had an idea of getting a new body…_'No… I won't allow it. I won't let him get a new body no matter what…' _ Soon, Inuyasha heard footsteps… they weren't getting closer… more like, they were getting further away from him… that was good. He could easily break those chains holding down Kouga and get him the fuck outta there.

Running out of his hiding spot, Inuyasha ran to Kouga and gently shook the wolf demon's shoulders, hoping that he would open his eyes guessing that he had gone to sleep as soon as his chat with the shadow was done. "Hey, Kouga wake up… I'm busting you outta here."

Groaning, Kouga slowly opened his eyes… which made Inuyasha stare in shock… Kouga was always a cocky guy, leader of his group of friends… but now… he saw just how bad of shape he was in… his body looked like skin and bones… his eyes were dull with from pain and lack of food and water… No wonder why he was so weak… Shaking his head, Inuyasha grabbed the shackles and used his index claw to pick the lock. For once, he was thankful that Miroku had taught him that trick.

Kouga weakly stared at Inuyasha, as if trying to figure out if this was real or not. The silver haired hanyou just stared at the shackles, looking over at Kouga now and then making sure that he was still with him. As soon as they get out of this place, Inuyasha is taking the wolf demon to a hospital to get some help.

"How… did you find… me…?" Whispered Kouga, which made Inuyasha wince… how was he to tell him that a ghost had told him where the cave was? It was almost impossible for that to even happen yet it did…

"Lucky guess…" Answered Inuyasha, thinking that it was the best lie that he could come up with, though he wasn't sure if Kouga would know if it was a lie or not…

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha finally unlocked the cuffs around the wolf demon's ankles and wrists. Staring at Kouga, Inuyasha asked "can you walk?" Though, that seemed like a stupid question for Kouga looked too weak to even stand on his own let alone walk… Shaking his head, Inuyasha picked up Kouga and carried him on his back… maybe if they were lucky they would be able to escape without that shadow finding them…

"Where do you think you're going?"

Crap, Inuyasha's scar burned which means that… Slowly, Inuyasha turned around and stared at the fake Kouga… still tall, muscular and as cruel as ever. It made Inuyasha want to run for the hills… though, he also knew that it would look like he was a coward… "I'm getting out of here… see ya." With that, Inuyasha jogged out of the cave, he couldn't fight that fake right now. He had to get Kouga some help… before it was too late to even save him.

Maybe some other time Inuyasha could kick that fake's ass… Though, he knew that he would have to get someone to look out for Kouga… for now, Inuyasha could easily kick that faker's ass. (Hopefully)

"Kouga I need you to hold your breath. That thing won't follow us with his blood being made of sand alright?" He only felt Kouga nod, knowing that he was too weak to speak at the moment, not that he could blame him… taking a deep breath, Inuyasha jumped and fell into the water and started to swim. And just like he thought, the fake didn't follow them into the water. For, Inuyasha guessed that his skin was made of a strange flesh-like fabric that would absorb water like the material of clothes.

Inuyasha looked over at Kouga, seeing that he was holding his breath and knew, just knew that it was hard on him. Who knew how much strength Kouga had in his body…? Looking up ahead, Inuyasha could already see the surface, knowing that they would be able to get Kouga some help….

Once Inuyasha broke the surface, he gasped for breath saying "Sesshoumaru, Miroku, get Kouga to a hospital stat!"


	14. Chapter 14

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long Kouga had been in the hospital, but what he did know… was that the young wolf demon would make it… They weren't sure how they were in that state but sadly they couldn't tell the doctors why he was in this state… knowing fully well that it would only cause more questions and answers that they couldn't give…

Sighing, Inuyasha walked up to the hospital to visit Kouga, hoping that the wolf demon was okay… though, he had a strange feeling surging through him… some kind of feeling of dread?

Rolling his head from side to side, Inuyasha thought that maybe he was just being paranoid about nothing… he kept thinking about that strange ghost he had seen… the ghost telling him about the past repeating… that the shadow was after his power… whatever that would be.

_'Maybe I'm just tired… there is no way that I'm seeing memories from a past life… I'm… I'm only half-demon…'_ he thought to himself, not wanting to accept that his life was in danger because history decided to repeat itself. If that was the case, should he use this moment to tell Kagome the truth? About who he really is? The young hanyou just shook his head, there was no way that he would ever be able to tell Kagome the truth… she… she wouldn't accept it… she wouldn't love him.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha kept on walking ahead, thankful that he had told Kouga that if Kagome had ever showed up to visit him to just pretend that he had been dating her the entire time… though, the silver haired teen knew that it would be difficult for him to pull that off since he didn't know what was happening at all…

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked in the hospital, thinking that it was just better to get this done and over with… Maybe, it was for the better to just pretend that he didn't hear those voices in his head… It was for the best…

Sighing softly, the young man walked in Kouga's room and smiled saying "hey, how you feeling?"

"Like shit…"

"What do you expect; you've been stuck in that place for years…"

"Yeah… hey, Inuyasha… how did you really find me? I know I've been gone for a while but… I know for a fact that you wouldn't just so happen to have taken a swim near the cave that I was in… it just seemed impossible… now tell me… how did you find me."

Inuyasha just stared at the wolf demon trying to figure something out… trying to make sure that he could trust himself with telling Kouga about the visions… about seeing a ghost… the voices… the nightmares. Though, he knew that it should be Kagome he should be telling but… "A ghost showed me the way…"

"No really Inuyasha how did you know I was there…"

"I just told you a ghost okay? Don't ask me how but… I can talk to this one ghost that looks like me…" Inuyasha calmly said, only to place his head in his hands, as if he was still hearing those voices in his head. Haunting him with the memories of his past life that he wished would stay hidden… stay hidden and buried within his soul.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if Kouga would believe him… but then again, not like he hadn't seen everything as it was…

"That seems a little strange Inuyasha…"

"I know."

"But it does explain a few things… why you sometimes spoke to nothing as a kid and knew a lot about history…"

"Huh?"

"You don't remember?"

Inuyasha just shook his head, sure he knew that he was good at history as a kid but… was it because he was speaking to some kind of ghost? The same one that he had just been speaking too… was that possible? Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha lifted his head from his hands and stared at the recovering wolf demon as if trying to ask for advice, but too worried that he wouldn't like the answer…

"Maybe it was better that you don't. You freaked out a lot cause of it."

Great… Inuyasha was known as a guy that freaks out… Sigh… Shaking his head, Inuyasha stared at the wolf demon for a moment before deciding to get up… maybe it was better that he just leaves… sides, he had a concert to prepare for…

"You should tell her the truth." Said Kouga suddenly, which had caused Inuyasha to turn and stare at him, wondering what he was talking about… There was nothing he had to tell anyone… "Inuyasha, Kagome knows you're hiding something from her. She told me… and she thinks that you don't tell her the secret cause its bad… that you don't trust her enough to tell her this secret like you've told her the others."

"I can't… I'm worried that she will stop loving that part of me…"

"Inuyasha, if she doesn't love all of who you are… than it isn't meant to be."

"Sadly… I've already accepted my fate Kouga." With that, he started to walk out of the room… he knew what his fate was to be at this point. Sighing, Inuyasha walked out of the hospital and down the sidewalk… wondering what he was to do now… the ghost hadn't bothered him… but, he knew that he would need to be alone to speak to him… _'Or I'll seem like a nut job that belongs in the loony bin.'_

As he walked, Inuyasha noticed all the couples that were walking down the street… no matter what, he just couldn't help but wonder if he and Kagome would ever be like that… it made him wonder… what his life would have been like if only he had confessed sooner…

Sighing, Inuyasha unlocked the door of his home and walked up the stairs. "Looks like I have the house to myself again." Inuyasha whispered, guessing that Sesshoumaru took the kids out to the amusement park that was in town. Looking around, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at some of the pictures that were of him and Kagome… When they first met… when they were going to the school dance… Kagome had her arms wrapped around his neck both of them smiling… laughing…

They had spent almost every minute of their lives together…

It just made him wonder why they… they weren't dating… Frowning, Inuyasha picked up one of the pictures… the picture of them before the play they were in. Inuyasha had her arm wrapped around her shoulders, a cocky grin on his face and Kagome, a bright and cheerful smile with a small blush on her face. No matter what, he just couldn't get over her…

"I love her… why did my soul have to choose her?"

_"Because she is your soul mate young one… you've known her in every life and you've protected her in each… until your last life."_

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha turned and saw the ghost standing behind him. He demanded answers… "What the hell are you talking about?" Growled out the hanyou, wanting to know why this ghost was appearing right now… it just didn't make sense to him… why was this ghost telling him that Kagome was his soul mate?

_"Kagome, in her last life… was my mate… as she has been in each and every life. I had vowed to protect her… to be with her… to love her… but, I had failed."_ Said the ghost with such a saddened expression that Inuyasha had felt it flowing through him, as if it was his own emotions that were washing through him…

Staring at the ghost version of him, Inuyasha tried to put the pieces together… tried to think on where this ghost could have been from, but mostly on what the ghost was talking about… failed her? Shaking his head, Inuyasha had asked him what he was talking about… what did he mean by failed her.

_"I was in a war before the great war with the evil demon that wished to cover this world in shadows…"_

Wait a minute… was this guy… the hanyou from the legend the hanyou that he had played in that school play before his parent's death? There was no way that this could be possible… "You can't be Yuudai from the legend." The ghost just stared at him in confusion only to laugh as if he was highly amused.

_"My name isn't Yuudai but that is what they all thought it was because I was a hero… and, my mate's name wasn't Tama either."_ The ghost just stared at Inuyasha's confused face and sighed softly as he said _"you were named after me… the name Inuyasha had been thought of as a curse… but over the years the name's curse had been forgotten. You've been chosen to fix my mistakes and save this world from darkness…"_

"I have to do your dirty work? Why couldn't you do it yourself when you were alive?" Inuyasha shouted, not wanting to do anything that didn't have anything to do with him in the first place. Why did this have to involve him anyway! Why did this guy spoke of that strange shadow being after his power when he didn't even have any powers in the first place!

_"When I fought that demon I had already died."_

Inuyasha just stared in confusion… what… what did he mean? How could he have already…?

The ghost just smiled as if sensing Inuyasha's confused mind, it was understandable… Giving a dry laugh, he calmly started to explain his story… _"I was young… around your age in fact… I was in a great war before the shadows tried to take over this world…"_ Sighing softly, Inuyasha wasn't sure what the war had anything to do with it… unless… _"I was killed in the war protecting my friends… but, my spirit wouldn't rest. I returned to my beloved… I had sensed the incoming danger and vowed to protect her from that darkness…_

_"Because of my own inner conflict, I was giving a solid body… enough to be assumed that I was still alive. I fought the shadow… telling my beloved that I wouldn't return out of this alive… I had to make sure that she would live… The shadow had also thought I was alive, thinking he could place himself in my body to use my powers to rule the world… But, I had already died… now, he needs a new vessel… one that is just as strong as I was…"_

"It's me isn't it…?"

_"Correct."_

Inuyasha only sighed; this guy just wore him out just by talking to him…

_"You should tell her you're secret Inuyasha… if she loves you, she'll understand…"_

He wasn't so sure about it, but… the consuming fear that was coursing through him… it felt like it would never leave him unless… unless he went for it… tried to tell her… to explain to her… Sighing softly, Inuyasha knew that he would have to tell her at one point… better to tell her… rather than having her find out by mistake… no, she wouldn't believe him unless she showed him… and tonight was the only time he could…

Rubbing his forehead, Inuyasha walked to his room, thinking that maybe if he went to sleep that it would help clear his mind… this was all so much to take in one day. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha fell on his bed and went to sleep…

Yawning, Inuyasha wasn't sure why but… he thought that he felt something shaking his shoulder. Groaning, he tried to swat them away, telling them that it was better for him to sleep… that he needed sleep right now… Though, he knew that he should wake up… Sitting up he looked up hoping that whatever this person wanted wouldn't take too long cause he still had to call… "Kagome?"

"Bout time you woke up Inuyasha… I called Miroku thinking you were working on something again… but he told me you were home."

Inuyasha frowned… Kagome was here? Looking out the window, he knew that he wouldn't have a lot of time now… he had to tell her… Sighing softly, Inuyasha slowly reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to sit down next to him. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" asked the young woman as she tilted her head at the young half-demon that she had grown up with.

"Yeah… no… I don't know… but, Kagome I have something I have to tell you… I… have been hiding it from you for a long time."

"Why?"

"I was afraid to tell you… that you would hate me for hiding it from you. That you would no longer care about me…"

Kagome just stared at him in confusion… he knew that she would. She was strange that way… but, in a cute way… though, he also knew that she would be angry when he tells her the truth… Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked out the window; the sun was setting… he knew that if he wanted her to believe her, that he would also have to change into his other clothes…

"I need you to leave the room for a moment okay? I'll… I'll explain everything."

Again, Kagome stared at him with greater confusion, but nodded as she got up and walked out of the room, sighing softly… Inuyasha knew that he would have to do this at some point… walking toward his closet Inuyasha pulled out one of the tattered red shirts that he wore to one of his concerts… the black jeans… and his signature leather jacket.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha told Kagome to come back in… he was right about her expression… wondering why he was dressed up like InuTashino. He couldn't help but give a small smile… this was his only chance to explain about why he lied about this…

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha started to explain everything…

"About two years ago… before mom and dad passed away, I wanted to try out to be a singer… they were happy that I wanted to follow my dream…" Inuyasha stared at Kagome, wondering if she was listening, though he saw that she was still shocked that he was wearing clothes just like InuTashino… not that he couldn't blame her… he would have been shocked too if he was in her situation. "I sang one of the songs that I did for the play… the one we were in… I sang, they loved it… pretty simple huh? But, I didn't go… as a hanyou."

"What do you mean?"

"How many singers do you know that are half-demon Kagome? Answer me that."

"Well…"

"Exactly!"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, he saw that his claws were already gone… he would have to explain a little quicker before he became fully human in front of her. "I had to be human while I participated… and it worked… I became one of the top teen singers of all time. I had everything I wanted… but, so long as I lived a double life, I couldn't have the one thing I… I wanted…"

"What are you trying to say Inuyasha? If you were a singer then you would have told me… right?"

"No… I couldn't… Kagome, I couldn't tell you because I knew if I did… that you would lose your love for my other life… I didn't want to crush that love for you… cause… I cared about you too much to do that to you… The very thought of you losing that love… it hurts me."

"My… love… what are you… there is no way that you could be."

Inuyasha gave a sad smile; he could already feel the transformation taking place on him… He could feel his dog ears sliding down to the sides of his head, turning into normal human ears… his fangs soon disappeared after… "I'm sorry that… I never told you Kagome… I… I only wanted to make you happy… but, I can't… I can't keep lying to you like this…" His hair started to darken… turning into a light grey… darkening into a dark grey… only to turn midnight black…

When he looked up at Kagome, his expression was sad… his once golden eyes had turned violet, staring at Kagome with consuming fear… fear that she would slap him… fear that she would hate him… yell at him… tell him that she never wanted to see or speak to him ever again… But, what he got… just felt like it tore him up inside…

She ran out of the room… out of the mansion… and possibly, out of his life… All he could say were two simple words… "I'm sorry…"


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha wasn't sure how long it's been… since he had last spoken to Kagome… he felt tired… weak… Shaking his head, the young man knew that he had to move on. That he had to keep going on with his life. But, sadly he knew that he was already getting stares… not that he could really blame them for staring at him.

Dark circles were under his eyes as if he hadn't had any kind of sleep… and his skin was a little pale… was this what rejection felt like? Like your body had just given up on you and was starting to shut down. _'Maybe it's for the best… if my body shuts down then… then he can't have my body if it's already dead.'_ thought the young hanyou, not even aware of his surroundings as he bumped into someone.

"Oh Inuyasha, what happened to you?" asked a woman's voice, Inuyasha looked down and blinked slowly, thinking that he saw Kagome but sadly, it was Kikyo.

"None of your business…" He whispered, not having the strength to really yell at her today… or ever.

"You look horrible… maybe sleeping would make you look more… handsome."

Something about that made Inuyasha snap, grabbing Kikyo by her shoulder; he threw her to the wall, giving her the darkest look he could muster. His eyes almost glowed red with rage. Growling, he said "you stupid bitch when will you ever get the hint that I don't give a shit about what you think of me. I don't give a rats ass if you think I'm handsome or not, and even if you did like me I wouldn't love you if you were the last bitch on earth understand?" With that, he slammed his fist in the wall next to her head leaving a nice decent hole in the wall showing her that he wasn't fooling around.

Kikyo stared at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes, not able to keep staring at him she ran off as fast as her high heels would allow her.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha saw that everyone was staring at him, though he just growled at him and started to walk away. Not giving a damn… he didn't care if they stared at him, his life was pretty much over either way. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha kept walking down the hall, trying to think of a way how to tell Miroku that this was going to be his last concert… he barely had enough strength to attend class… he knew that it was going to be difficult for him just to do the concert but… this was his last chance.

Though, as he walked, the young hanyou thought he felt his phone vibrate. Reaching into his jean pocket, he pulled out a small black cell phone seeing the icon telling him that he got a text message. Sighing, he flipped the phone open and entered his password before checking his text message. It was from Sango…

_Inuyasha, u told Kagome that ur a singer? What the hell, she won't leave her room thinking she'll see u! _

Inuyasha frowned; it wasn't his fault that Kagome locked herself in her room… Sighing softly, he sent Sango a quick text telling her to bring Kagome to his concert tonight… he couldn't handle it anymore… all of this stress was giving him a headache…

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha kept on walking on ahead; trying to think on what to tell Miroku… maybe he should tell Miroku that this would be his last concert… Sighing softly, Inuyasha kept on walking down the hall… but, for some reason his vision started to blur…

Groaning the young man leaned against the wall hoping that the dizziness that was trying to settle in would disappear. His body was starting to break down on him. Damn it… he didn't have much time if this kept up. Taking a deep breath, he kept on walking… hoping that this would be the only thing he felt till the concert tonight.

"Inuyasha, wh-what happened to you?" asked Miroku as he walked over to his best friend…

Inuyasha just stared at Miroku with tired looking eyes. He wasn't sure how long Miroku stood there, but what he did know was that it was a good thing that the black haired teen was there so they could make plans for the concert. "Miroku… let's talk about the plans for the concert." He said, trying to get his voice to sound stronger than it has been the last couple days.

"No way, if you're in this bad of shape Inuyasha there is no chance in hell you'll be able to handle anything."

"Please Miroku… I have to do this… this may be my last concert."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't explain right now… please."

Miroku just sighed softly and walked with Inuyasha to his home. It was better that they talked about the concert at Inuyasha's home. Inuyasha yawned softly, his body felt so tired… maybe some sleep would help him before the concert… it would reserve his strength and energy just to perform one song…

As they walked to the hanyou's home, Miroku calmly started to ask Inuyasha questions that the young half-demon knew that was on his mind.

"So, what happened between you and Kagome…?"

"I told her…"

"Told her? That you're…"

Inuyasha could only nod; his mind was starting to darken… Groaning softly, Inuyasha reached into jeans pocket and reached for his house keys. Sighing softly, he unlocked the door when he and Miroku arrived… they had to plan the whole thing… it had to be perfect before anything happened. Before his mind shut down and he takes his eternal slumber… it was the only way…

_'This… this shall be my end… this, will be my last show… Kagome, I'm sorry…'_

"Inuyasha, you sure that you can handle it?" asked Miroku as he stared at his friend, Inuyasha fixing the black wig on his head. The young hanyou was still really worn out; his eyes still dark as if he hadn't had any kind of sleep even though he had slept for about five hours. Sighing softly, Inuyasha stared at Miroku with his violet eyes, had already placed his violet contacts over his golden eyes a few minutes ago.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm down his nerves, Inuyasha stared at his long timed friend as he said with a small sad smile "I'm not even sure myself. All I can say is that… this is the end for me Miroku. I'm sorry…" He patted Miroku's back before walking over to the curtains that lead to the stage.

Once he was on the stage, Inuyasha looked around wondering if Kagome was around… though, he wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that she was but, was hiding from his line of vision. Sighing mentally, Inuyasha grabbed the microphone and stared at the crowd. "Everyone… I'd like to say that this may be my last concert… Please, do not ask me why but… let's just say that I hurt someone close to me…"

Looking up at everyone, Inuyasha gave them a sad smile only to stare at the sky as the music started to play, his mind started to wonder…

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall, everyone stands  
Another day, and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_

Inuyasha couldn't help but think of his life… Kagome had fallen so many times when she had dated the fake Kouga… and he was always there to help her up… her hands shaking and freezing, just like that time when it was snowing… her gloves had fallen in the deep snow… she was frozen and worried that Kouga would bury her in the snow… But no matter what, Inuyasha would always be there when she fell…

_Speak to me  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_

Inuyasha stared at the crowd with a saddened expression, though it was mixed with a strange wiriness that didn't seem possible. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stared at everyone, wondering if Kagome was near him… if Kagome was even here even if he couldn't smell her he hoped that he could at least see her… but, so far he couldn't…

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_

Slowly Inuyasha opened his eyes, wondering what he could do… no matter what he thought of, his mind kept drifting back to Kagome… Looking up over the crowd, Inuyasha thought he saw some kind of shadow… though; he wasn't sure what it was. He felt like he had seen it before… that it had haunted him through his entire life but… he just couldn't think on what it was or where it had come from.

_Speak to me  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

Inuyasha felt like his energy was draining from his body. His movements even if they weren't noticeable by the crowd were extremely sluggish. He wasn't sure if it was cause of the shadow hovering over him, or if it was because his body was still shutting down on him. Inuyasha looked off over to the side, not able to stare at the saddened crowd anymore, it felt like every time he stared at them that their sadness was draining more of his energy…

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along, along_

Though, when Inuyasha stared at the side of the stage, he couldn't believe what he was seeing… was… was that Kagome? Frowning in confusion, he wasn't sure if she was here because of InuTashino or because of their friendship… not for InuTashino… but for Inuyasha… Giving a weak smile Inuyasha turned back to the crowd and kept on singing…

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do (Know you do)  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

The shadow started to drop down onto Inuyasha, he wasn't sure what it was trying to do… what did it want? Why was thinking about it making his head hurt so much? Why was he getting so tired and weak? Rubbing his forehead, Inuyasha wasn't sure but… he felt like he's seen it before but just couldn't remember where he had seen it before… just couldn't remember or his mind just wouldn't let him remember…

_(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_

As soon as the song was done, Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt the shadow circling around him. Panicking, he looked around, his head turning from left and right his body trying to move away from the shadow but no matter what he just couldn't escape from it.

No, the shadow coiled itself around the hanyou's body, slowly tightening itself around him only for the end to dive itself through his mouth. Inuyasha wanted to scream, but his own vocal cords just wouldn't work for him. Next thing he knew, his body was slowly starting to fall forward… he thought he saw Kagome running toward him… the sound of her screaming out 'Inuyasha' made him smile a bit…

Though, he was also thankful that the crowd didn't hear him… Inuyasha thought that he said something under his breath… but, his hearing soon disappeared as well. Darkness clouded his vision as he fell into a state of unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kagome as she stared at Inuyasha as he lied on the hospital bed with a breathing mask over his face. It had only been a few hours since they brought the hanyou here and yet he hadn't woken up…. Hadn't shown any sign of knowing that they were there…

"We don't know… Inuyasha might not even wake up cause his body had given up…"

"Given up?"

"Well, you all know that demons and half-demons normally have a reason to live. Wither it's for their mate, their friends or what means the most to them. If they lose what means the most to them, then… their body starts to break down… though, it is strange on how long Inuyasha had lasted. He should have died two weeks when it had started." Calmly said Miroku as he sat down on the chair near Inuyasha's bed, even he couldn't really say for sure why Inuyasha's body had just decided to break down now.

Kagome sniffled and stared at Inuyasha's sleeping face, to her… it only looked like he was only sleeping… just sleeping and would wake up any moment… Sniffling, she wiped her face and tried to stay strong, hoping that Inuyasha would open his eyes and tell them that he was fine… but, something had to be preventing that right? Right…?

Taking a deep breath, the young woman stared at the hanyou once again and was thankful that they were able to remove the wig and the contacts that he had been wearing… it wasn't good for him to be wearing them while he was asleep.

"Is this my fault?" asked Kagome, looking up at Sango and Miroku, wondering if this was all her fault… she knew… how much Inuyasha cared about their friendship… how much he cared about her feelings… why he hadn't told her his secret… And yet she just ran off as if she hadn't accepted or cared about him anymore. But, she had just been afraid… afraid thinking that she had made a fool of herself telling Inuyasha everything about InuTashino, about her feelings…

"This isn't your fault Kagome… it just had you by surprise…" calmly said Sango, trying to cheer up her friend.

Though… for some reason to Kagome it didn't help in the least. She still thought that it was her fault that Inuyasha was in this state. Sighing softly, she got up from her seat and stared at the hanyou for one last moment before leaving. She'll have to come back tomorrow… it was getting late and she knew that she couldn't stay… maybe everything would be okay tomorrow…

Kagome was in such deep thought, that she hadn't been prepared for the cold breeze that wrapped itself around her. She had been so worried about Inuyasha that she hadn't bothered to wear a jacket. Shivering slightly, she started to walk on home… maybe… maybe everything tomorrow would be okay.

Staring up at the sky, Kagome could faintly make out the silvery moon… it reminded her of Inuyasha's hair… Sniffling, the young raven haired woman unlocked the door to her house and entered. Not bothering to talk with her family… her mind was in a haze of guilt.

When she had arrived to her room, Kagome threw herself to her bed and sobbed into her pillow. The words _'it's my entire fault'_ kept flowing in her head.

Sniffling, Kagome lifted her head from the side, looking up at the pictures that she and Inuyasha had taken from their entire childhood. The day when they met… the day it was raining and Kagome was being picked on because she had lost a tooth, Inuyasha had protected her… only to fall face first in a puddle of mud. No matter what, the memory brought so much joy to her…

Then… there was the day when they both entered high school, Kagome had been nervous about going in high school but Inuyasha just tried to cheer her up and gave her his cocky smirk and had his hand atop her head messing up her hair. The memory almost brought a smile to her face… almost. Taking a deep breath, she buried her face in her pillow, wondering what she was to do… what she could do to help Inuyasha… there was so many things that she could do, but none of them would help the sleeping Inuyasha wake up…

Taking a deep shaky breath, Kagome slowly started to close her eyes, more tears still streaming down her face as she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams filled of her childhood of her and Inuyasha…

Yawning, Kagome woke up late the next morning… Blinking a few times, Kagome wondered how long she had slept for… though; she guessed that crying had drained her a bit more than she had thought… Looking over at the clock on her desk, she saw that it was noon. Sighing softly, normally Kagome would be pissed off if she woke up so late… but at the moment she didn't care in the least.

Getting up off of her bed, Kagome walked over to the few posters that she had of InuTashino… she couldn't help but stare… trying to figure out the similarities that she had failed to notice before… The shape of his eyes… the same cocky smile… the hair style… The strange way he spoke as if he was trying to keep secrets much like Inuyasha…

"Why did I fail to notice before?" whispered Kagome to herself, not really expecting an answer…

Sighing softly, Kagome walked over to her dresser and pulled out a simple white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Looking out the window, Kagome couldn't believe what a beautiful day it was… Sighing softly, she dragged herself over to the door of her room and down the stairs. She had to think if she was going to go visit Inuyasha, she had to leave now before her mother stopped her.

Slowly, Kagome walked to the front door and slipped on her shoes and walked out the door, being careful to close the door without making the slightest sound.

Once Kagome was sure that she was safe, she looked around and saw that no one was around… least it was easier said than done to get to the hospital from here without getting caught… she didn't know who would be out here right now… and was worried that people would think that she was taking this too hard… that she blames herself… that she had been starting to break down already.

She wasn't sure why since Inuyasha had only been out for a day and yet, she already felt broken… Sighing softly, Kagome walked up to the hospital's doors and stared at the building for a moment. Not sure if she was ready to see Inuyasha again… not so soon in this state… He didn't look like himself; he just looked like a shell of his former self. Though, she knew that if she didn't go in, that she would regret it for the rest of her life.

"It's okay Kagome… just inhale… than exhale… After that just walk on in…" She told herself, hoping to build up the nerve to enter the hospital, hoping that… that Inuyasha would just wake up and show that he was okay, that he was only joking… kidding… that everything could go back to normal.

Looking up at the hospital once again, Kagome took a step and walked through the electronic doors and walked over to the desk. Asking them if there was an improvement on Inuyasha's condition…

But there wasn't any improvement…

Sighing, Kagome walked down the hall and started to head toward Inuyasha's room. Hoping… hoping that he would wake up if he heard her voice. Though, no matter what, she just kept having second thoughts, that he wasn't going to wake up. That they were going to have to just let him die… but, the thought of it made her heart ache.

Looking up, Kagome saw Inuyasha's name on the name plate. Frowning, she wasn't sure if she could go in… but, knew that she had too. Or, it might as well have been her last time to see him. Wiping her eyes of a stray tear, Kagome reached for the door knob and opened the door.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked over to the bed and gave a sad smile as she walked over to Inuyasha's bedside. Taking a seat, she said "hey Inuyasha… I… I came to visit you again… How are you doing?"

"…"

Kagome gave a sigh when she didn't hear a respond from Inuyasha. Though, she knew that he wouldn't say anything to her. But, Kagome had hoped that he would have said something to her. But half of her knew that he wouldn't.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry… I didn't… I didn't mean to run off like that. I was shocked… confused… scared I guess… Because, I was afraid that… that I wasn't good enough for you, for years I… I had feelings for you and InuTashino but… I felt shallow for loving two guys… I know, I was dating Kouga but I didn't love him, it was more out of fear than anything else…"

Kagome just stared at Inuyasha's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful… so free… Sighing, Kagome reached over and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, only to pull back quickly… for Kagome had felt a jolt shoot through her arm, not really sure what had just happened. Thinking that maybe it was just static… Frowning, she reached for Inuyasha's hand again, hoping that it wouldn't happen again…

But it did.

Kagome yelped and held her hand to her chest as if she had just been burned. Staring at her hand, Inuyasha couldn't believe what had just happened… She had just been shocked and this had hurt more than before… the young woman didn't know why that had happened… but she thought that maybe Miroku would know, since he knew more about demons and half-demons than she did.

Rubbing her eyes with her good hand, she tried to think on what she could do or even say to him now… it was as if no matter what she would say, that it would only be nothing but empty words. Inuyasha couldn't hear her, and she knew that… he even rejected her touch…

Sighing, the young woman rubbed her hand, thinking that maybe if she came tomorrow, that it would get better… that Inuyasha would allow her to hold his hand… though, something at the back of her mind was telling her that it was something else... that something was doing that, and not Inuyasha…

"What do you mean that Inuyasha's body keeps shocking you?" asked Miroku as he; Kagome and Sango walk down to the hospital. Inuyasha had been asleep for five days now… And no matter what, Kagome just couldn't touch him… it was as if with each day the shocks would get worse… Sighing, Kagome stared at Miroku and Sango, wondering if they were able to touch Inuyasha… unlike her.

Frowning, Miroku had calmly started to explain. "Inuyasha shouldn't be rejecting you no matter what. It seems strange that you keep getting shocked… Hell, I've been helping Inuyasha shave while he was out and I hadn't been shocked. What about you Sango?"

"I was helping with moving his muscles around…"

"Then, why am I getting shocked?"

Miroku shrugged, which Kagome didn't like, she didn't like that in the least. Sighing softly, she ran a hand through her hair, wondering if Inuyasha would wake up this time… since they all would be together… Though, again she highly doubts that… for the strange feeling of something dark and evil surrounded Inuyasha… and it worried her.

Shaking her head, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked through the hospital's doors and down to Inuyasha's room… but there was something wrong. There was a dark ominous aura surrounding his room and leaking through the door. Gulping, Kagome slowly reached for the door and tried to open it, but… she was thrown back and her back slammed into the wall causing her to yelp in pain.

"What the hell just happened?" shouted Sango, not sure why her best friend had just been thrown into a wall. Shaking her head, Sango reached for the door and threw it open. And what they saw, made them all gasp in shock and confusion. For, surrounding Inuyasha was a cloud of black aura. It coated him like a veil.

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this." Miroku said before he rushed into the room to save Inuyasha. But instead, Inuyasha's body lifted from the bed, getting out of his reach. Inuyasha's head was bent forward, as if he was still asleep. And yet, his body was floating cause of the darkness that surrounded him.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Shouted Miroku and Sango, both who were really confused as to why Inuyasha's body was floating.

Inuyasha's body lifted his arm and threw his hand forward, a wave of darkness headed for Sango and Miroku causing them to fly into the wall with Kagome. Groaning, the three teens looked up and stared up at the floating hanyou.

_"Finally, the hanyou is mine at last. But his body is still too strong to let me take over… But soon, I shall have a body again. This body… the descendent and reincarnation of the Hanyou Hero that defeated me all those years ago… I will live again!"_

With those words, Inuyasha's body vanished… the only sound the echoed through the halls was Kagome's cries of loss.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kagome snap out of it!" Shouted Miroku as he shook the young woman's shoulders, ever since Inuyasha had been taken she had been in some kind of state of shock. Kagome's once sparkling eyes had dulled as if she had mentally aged thirty years. The only kind of movement her body did was blink and her chest and shoulders moving, showing that she was at least breathing.

Shaking her shoulder harder, Miroku tried to think of something… anything that could get Kagome to move… but what? What would get her to move? Lifting Kagome's head a bit to look at him, Miroku calmly said "we can save him Kagome. We can save Inuyasha. But we need your help. I have a good feeling where he is."

Her eyes seemed to have sparkled to that… the thought of finding Inuyasha seemed to have given her a little more hope. Which had made the black haired boy smile in delight least Kagome still had some hope left within her… but the real problem is trying to get her to use her sacred powers that she doesn't even know how to use! (Or even knows that she has them)

"If what Miroku told me is right, Inuyasha should be in that old cave that Inuyasha found Kouga in." calmly said Sango as she walked in the room, wearing some kind of outfit that clung to her body like a second skin, her elbows, knees, and stomach covered in some kind of pink padding. As if she had prepared herself for battle… (But also for rough biking) Though, what Miroku noticed the most, was the sword at her side and the giant boomerang that was strapped to her back.

"But why?" asked Kagome, not really sure why Inuyasha would be in that cave… wherever it is…

Miroku took a seat in the comfy arm chair as he began explaining "well…" Kagome didn't know what he was going to say, but had a feeling that it wasn't any good at all… "Me, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went to see if we could find Kouga. Since the one you have been dating was a fake… wanting to break your spirit so Inuyasha had to find the real one to help you." Kagome couldn't believe her ears… the Kouga she dated was a fake… that does explain why he was an ass to her…

Rubbing her forehead in shock, she tried to think her words carefully. Trying to think on how she could ask her question… but no matter what she just couldn't think clearly… her mind was still panicked with Inuyasha missing…

"Though, what we still don't know is why Kouga's body was there in the first place. Or even why Inuyasha would be there… but the fake might be there… unless he was destroyed…" calmly said Miroku as he leaned his head back. Sighing, the black haired boy knew that he would have to tell Kagome everything… now that the fake Kouga is pretty much out of the picture he has to tell her what Inuyasha wanted hidden to protect her…

"Kagome…"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that night when Inuyasha called you? After that talent show…"

"Yeah why?"

Taking a deep breath, Miroku knew that he had to just get this out and in the open. It was better that Kagome knew, rather than keeping it hidden… least, now that she is safe from Kouga rather than always being in danger because of him. "That night, Inuyasha was walking home by himself… that is, until he had been ambushed…"

"Yeah and he was attacked but what do you know about this?"

"Inuyasha told me what happened."

"What?"

Miroku couldn't blame Kagome for being a little angry. It was something that had her worried about for a little while, no one telling her cause Inuyasha had 'forgotten' or so he told her. Taking a deep breath, Miroku calmly said "it was Kouga. The fake one, he wanted Inuyasha out of the way so he couldn't protect you anymore. Inuyasha had gone all out… even to the point of smashing his guitar over the fake's head." Kagome just stared at Miroku, taking this whole thing quite well so far…

"The fake didn't know what to do I guess… and jabbed his fist through Inuyasha's lung hoping that he would suffocate. But Inuyasha had enough energy to call the first person that came to mind. You."

Kagome placed her face in her hands. Trying hard not to cry… she didn't know… and… he didn't want her to know so he could protect her from Kouga's- no, from the fake's wrath. Sniffling, the young woman started to sob, choking on her own tears. It was a heart breaking sound, a sound that almost made Miroku and Sango cry, feeling sorry for their friend. Kagome couldn't help but cry, Inuyasha was gone and it was her fault…

"Kagome, we can still save him… but you need to unlock your powers for only you can save him now." Calmly said Miroku, hoping that his words would be enough to get Kagome to stand up on her two feet and to help them find and save Inuyasha. But, deep down Miroku knew that it would be impossible for Kagome to fully stop beating herself up over it.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome rose to her feet as she said "I'm ready…" Miroku smirked, knowing that Kagome wasn't going to just stand down and let the most important person to her heart be taken away from her. Before either Miroku or Sango could say anything, Kagome had left which… they figured that she was going to get herself ready for the battle ahead. Sighing, Miroku sat down and leaned his head back on the seat took a deep calming breath.

"Think we can do this Miroku? Think Kagome can handle it?" asked Sango as she stared at the black haired boy with sad and concerned eyes. The black haired teen knew that she was concerned for their friend. And, it was one of the reasons why he loves her… Running a hand through his midnight locks, he wasn't sure what they were to expect… but, what he did know… was that they were going to fight to get their best friend back and nothing was going to stop them no matter what.

"So, who knows the way to the cave?" asked Kagome as she walked in the room, a bow slung over her left shoulder and a quiver of arrows on her right. Miroku and Sango were speechless to see their friend having a bow and arrows.

Shaking his head, Miroku calmly said "I do, let's get moving."

"We there yet?" asked Sango, Miroku guessed that she was already tired from carrying that huge boomerang thing that is strapped to her back. He had heard that it's been in her family for hundreds of years. That it always went to the eldest child and is passed on to the next generation and so on.

Miroku had taken an old golden staff that had belonged to his family for many years. No one knows where it had come from… only that it once belonged to a powerful monk that had slain a demon with a half-demon, a priestess and a demon slayer.

"Why aren't you wearing monk robes?" asked Sango as she crossed her arms at Miroku.

"I don't want to look like a cosplayer."

"Fine."

Kagome walked over to them trying to catch up, wearing her usual clothes which were a green shirt with a red skirt. She didn't normally wear this but… at the moment she didn't care. She didn't give a damn… all she cared about was saving Inuyasha and nothing else… Looking over at her friends, she wondered why they never dated yet…

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to think on what was waiting for them. Looking ahead of her, Kagome saw that they were coming up to a lake… something that she felt like she knew this place from another place in time. Frowning, Kagome turned and stared at her friend, wondering why they were here… was Miroku planning something? Or was it something else?

"We just have to swim past here till we get to a cave…" calmly said Miroku as he stared at the two girls.

"The cave really is under water?" asked Kagome with confusion in her eyes, trying to fix the quiver of arrows and the bow that was hanging over her shoulder. She didn't expect the cave to be down there, but… what she did know was that she had to go down there…

"Okay, everyone ready?" Miroku said, not bothering to answer Kagome's question but to show her instead. Kagome and Sango both nodded before all three jumped in the water. Kagome wasn't used to swimming in deep water; the water was so dark and murky that she didn't think that they'd find the cave in time.

_"This way…"_ whispered a voice through Kagome's mind, causing the young woman to turn her head and almost gasping. For in the water was a spirit that looked like Inuyasha… but wearing the clothes of a samurai… something that she didn't think would be possible… he looked good in that outfit…

Shaking her head, Kagome waved her hand to get the others attention but wasn't sure if they would notice her at the moment with the water being so dark. Closing her eyes, Kagome focused her energy to her palm, hoping that it would let Miroku know that she was trying to catch their attention.

Opening her eyes, the young woman saw that they were staring right at her. Just what she had wanted, smiling, she waved them over as she followed the strange spirit version of Inuyasha. The only thing on her mind was to follow this spirit, hoping that it would lead them straight to her beloved half-demon. And, that they get there soon, Kagome couldn't hold in her breath anymore… it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Once they swam through the opening of the cave, the looked up and saw a strange entrance… Shaking their head, the teens swam to the surface and found themselves in a strange cave… Though, that was the last thing on their minds. They only need to find where Inuyasha was and they could get the hell outta there.

"Where are we?" asked Sango as she looked around… the cave was dark, damp and a little bit cold. Otherwise, it was just fine. Looking around, Sango's brown eyes searched for anything suspicious but nothing came to mind… Everything seemed fine… it just seemed like an ordinary every day cave.

"I'm guessing that Inuyasha is further inside. What kind of idiot would keep their captive near the entrance?"

"Point taken."

Kagome ran a hand through her raven locks and walked on ahead with Miroku and Sango. It seemed like the deeper they went, the colder it became… was that even possible? Shaking her head, Kagome knew that she had to keep going… no matter how cold she got. Though, she wished that she wore pants instead of a skirt right about now.

"You alright Kagome?" asked Miroku, worried for the saddened girl… Miroku knew that she would feel the cold much more than they would with her wearing a t-shirt and a skirt. Kagome just smiled and nodded at them. All she cared about right now was getting to Inuyasha and saving him.

Miroku just sighed softly… not sure what he could do to help the poor girl… she is just obsessed with saving Inuyasha… more than he himself, and Sango were.

"Kagome… what would you do if Inuyasha… had been taken over?" asked Miroku, wanting to hear what her answer would be right now. Kagome just stopped for a moment, slowly turning to Miroku and stared at him with sad eyes… Kagome knew that she would have to fight Inuyasha if it came to that…

Though, once they walked through a strange tunnel, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked around seeing that this was a good five times bigger than the tunnels was… It had small puddles of water on the ground and some drops of it leaking from the ceiling. Frowning, Kagome looked around the room, trying to figure out where Inuyasha would be.

There was nothing but a dark laughter filling the cave. Kagome looked ahead of them and watched as torches of black flames lit the room. If there was anything that Kagome knew from video games was that black flames were always a bad sign.

"What's going on?" asked Sango as she looked around the cave, staring at the black fire that lit the room.

"Your doom." Said the mysterious voice as a strange black shadow floated around the room. The teens just stared in shock, not sure what was going on… But what they knew was that it was the same black shadow that had taken Inuyasha from the hospital.

"Who are you?" shouted Miroku as he tightly held his staff in his hands.

"My name is Naraku… I was a powerful demon that wanted to rule this world. But, I was stopped by a dead warrior. But now… I'll live again thanks to your friend." Said the voice with a dark chuckle.

The black flames circled around a large throne-like seat and sitting in it, was a sleeping Inuyasha. His body looked… healthy again. It was as if he was never rejected in the first place… Kagome couldn't help but cry seeing Inuyasha again… it was as if he had returned to her again… But no, the shadow had plans with Inuyasha's body.

The shadow, no Naraku floated around the teens before flowing toward Inuyasha and flowing through his lips and into his body. Inuyasha's body screamed with pain as if his body was burning from the inside. Only… that scream turned into dark laughter. Inuyasha opened his eyes, revealing blue pupils and red irises just like when he transformed into a full-fledged demon.

"The time has come for me to rule this world." Said Naraku's spirit… Inuyasha's body had now been taken over… and the final battle is about to begin.


	18. Chapter 18

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening… Inuyasha was being controlled by this spirit… by this dark, evil, cruel spirit. Shaking her head, the young woman tried to think of something that she could do to help Inuyasha. But nothing came to mind; maybe she could talk to him… Make him see reason… it was the only choice that she had at the moment… Taking a deep breath, Kagome walked over to him as she said "Inuyasha, please fight him! You're stronger than Naraku!"

"Don't you get it girl? He can't hear you. Inuyasha is no more!" Shouted Naraku with a laugh, his hand glowing with a purple mist… Kagome wasn't sure what it was but had a feeling that it was bad. That it was something deadly.

"Don't inhale that! It'll kill you!" shouted Miroku as he pulled out two pieces of paper with seals on them. Narrowing his blue eyes, he threw the sutras at the mist, but they only burned up at the touch of Naraku's mist.

Laughing like a mad man, Naraku calmly said "you can't beat my miasma so easily boy. You can never beat me. That hanyou was just lucky that he could beat me as a spirit."

"Spirit?"

Kagome was confused, how could a spirit beat a powerful hanyou? That didn't make sense at all… Shaking her head, Kagome pulled out an arrow, trying to think maybe this would be enough to stop Naraku's miasma. For now, it started to swirl around Inuyasha's body; Naraku's laughter filled the emptiness of the cave.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome focused on saving Inuyasha… She had to save him… had to bring him back… had to remove the darkness that filled Inuyasha's body. She had to save him… tell him that she does have feelings for him… that she was just afraid to tell him of what she felt because of them being different… him being half-demon, and her having sacred powers that could have easily killed him.

"Let Inuyasha go!" shouted Kagome, her arrow glowing with sacred energy that sparkled like glitter. Narrowing her eyes once again, Kagome launched the arrow and saw as the light grew in power as it headed toward Naraku. Though, what Kagome hadn't expected, was seeing Naraku's eyes widening when the arrow had entered the miasma.

Naraku screamed as he fell over from the throne and onto the ground. Growling, Naraku placed his hand on the ground and pulled out a sword that was made from what appeared to be… bones? Smirking, Naraku laughed like a mad man and charged at Miroku.

Miroku shoved the girls out of the way and held his staff up to stop the attack. Narrowing his eyes, Miroku tried to think of a way that could easily save Inuyasha… but how? Inuyasha wasn't even showing signs of fighting the shadow of Naraku's soul. "Damn it Inuyasha show a sign that you're still in there!"

"Give up monk. Inuyasha is no more. There is only Naraku!"

Miroku wouldn't accept that… he knew that Inuyasha was still there… that he was still within… that he was still there and was able to be saved. The young monk pushed Naraku back jumped in the air and slammed his staff on Naraku's head hoping that would be enough to wake up Inuyasha… To get him to break through… but sadly, it doesn't seem like it did anything at all… Naraku just glared showing a small sign of pain reflecting in his eyes.

"You'll pay for that monk." Growled Naraku as he picked up Miroku by his throat and threw him across the cave. Miroku screamed and hit his head, and whimpered as he rubbed the back of his aching skull. Naraku just smirked, knowing that he was going to win. Though what he didn't know… was that the hit to his head had done more than he thought.

_Deep within Inuyasha's body, there was a dark room… nothing there but ice and a steel wall with chains and shackles. And what was attached to those was a body… Not just anyone… but Inuyasha… His spirit was sealed and trapped when the shadow entered his body and put him into a deep sleep._

_His body was frail… so thin that it looked like he hadn't eaten anything in years possibly. _

_When Miroku had hit Naraku in the head with his staff, pure energy surged through and deep into Inuyasha's sleeping soul. Groaning, the young hanyou just opened his eyes for a moment… but he was so weak… so tired… he just wanted to sleep forever… never having to deal with the pain of rejection again… Looking over at his wrists, he wondered why they were chained to the wall… same with his ankles._

_It didn't make sense to him… least, not at the moment._

_"What… is going on?" He whispered to himself, not really understanding or even aware that he was being controlled at the moment. Looking around, Inuyasha noticed the ice that surrounded the room. Which made Inuyasha aware that this wasn't how it was supposed to be… that something was wrong... but what that was he wasn't sure as of yet…_

_Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha weakly tugged at the chains wanting to be free… but he was too weak… He just couldn't summon the strength to break free… "What am I to do…?" whispered Inuyasha as he slowly drifted back to sleep. _

Sango narrowed her eyes and charged at Naraku with her katana. There was no way that she was going to let Inuyasha keep fighting them like this… If Inuyasha did break out of this and knew that he had been hurting people that he would never forgive himself… Not ever.

Kagome stared at the scene before her… Naraku charged at Sango and grabbed her, twirled her around like a rag doll and threw her into the ceiling like she was nothing. She didn't know what to do… but what she did know, was that she had to stop this and now. If Inuyasha didn't break free of the control soon, she may lose him forever. Notching another arrow, Kagome stared as Sango and Miroku both charged at Naraku with all their strength hoping to weaken him.

She just had to wait for the right moment… whenever that would be.

"Miroku get his left side." Said Sango as she attacked Naraku from the back, which gave Miroku a small opening, but an opening none the less. Narrowing their eyes both teens kept fighting their friend. Miroku would attack with his staff, and Sango would attack with her Hiraikotsu, or the hidden weapon that was in her left sleeve.

Kagome didn't want to shoot Inuyasha… but she knew that she would have too… this may be the only choice that she had to save him. Taking a deep breath, Kagome launched the arrow when Inuyasha's body was facing her. The young black haired woman had tears in her eyes… this was how it has to be wasn't it? Tightening her eyes closed, Kagome thought _'Inuyasha… I'm sorry…'_ Then, she launched the arrow, Miroku and Sango both moved out of the way.

The arrow made its mark, right in the heart. There was a loud scream of pain, both Miroku and Sango stood and stared in shock. The smoke that had built up around Inuyasha's body was starting to dim… maybe Inuyasha was back to normal… But staring back at them was a pair glowing red eyes… a sure sign that Inuyasha hadn't broken free of the control…

"You… you're just like that woman the first warrior was with… I'll kill you first." Said Naraku with a growl as he charged at Kagome, Miroku and Sango both stood before Kagome in the hopes to protect her. They weren't going to let this man kill Kagome. They were going to make sure that she stayed safe… no matter what.

"Kagome, you have to stay safe. You're the only one that can break through to Inuyasha I'm sure." Calmly said Miroku as he stared at Naraku as he charged toward them, he tightly held his staff in his hands so much that his knuckles had turned white. The same was for Sango while she held onto her Hiraikotsu, using it as a shield.

Kagome stared at her friends, not wanting them to die… not for her… not just so she could save Inuyasha. She wanted them all to come out of here alive. Pushing them both aside, Kagome allowed the beast that Naraku was attack her. Kagome rolled on the ground, her shoulder had small punchers in them from his claws.

Whimpering Kagome tried to push herself up, but her shoulder was hurting so much… it felt like it was on fire right now… Looking up, Kagome saw that Naraku was stalking toward her, his hand poised ready for another strike.

"Inuyasha… I know you're in there… please, snap out of it. I know you're stronger than this monster." Kagome said with a whimper, still trying to push herself up… tears started to build up in her eyes once again… But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get through to him it seemed… It was as if Inuyasha truly was gone forever…

"Don't you get it girl. You've lost! I have the body of the greatest bloodlines known to man! He is no more!" Laughed Naraku, he stared at her with crimson eyes… and it only made her worry all the more… it seemed as if the eyes of his youkai self was being replaced by Naraku's natural eye colouring… (Least, what she guessed anyway…)

"Though, before you die I'll tell you a story girl… I can easily tell you're confused as to why I've mentioned a dead spirit beating me…"

Kagome just stared… not bothering to say anything knowing fully well that if she said anything that it would only result in a quicker death…

"Long ago… I was a ruler; I had my own body back then." Started Naraku, which made Kagome a little curious about what he was going to say next… "I wanted more power… I needed the body of a descendant of the greatest demon known to man. And that was the hanyou that lived in the past. But sadly, he had died in the war. But his spirit never left, and his desire to keep his woman safe was enough to make him stay long enough to take me down.

"But even then, he still had a solid enough of a body to control. That was enough for me…" Suddenly, Naraku started to growl, as if he hated the thought of what his next words would bring him. "That stupid hanyou was able to beat me by destroying his new body, just allowing his spirit to live on and be reborn. Since he was reborn, I haunted his dreams. Telling him of his fate…"

Kagome growled a human-like growl… understanding why Inuyasha was always haunted… cause of this bastard… he was the reason for Inuyasha's nightmares. She wanted to kick this man's ass! Pushing herself up with her good arm, she kicked Naraku under his chin and back flipped away. Her body glowing with sacred aura, a sure sign that she was angry beyond all reasons… that nothing would stop her now from saving Inuyasha…

"I won't allow you to take control of Inuyasha! You son of a bitch!" Kagome shouted as she charged, her fist glowing with sacred energy… normally, she was one to just use arrows rather than her fist but she was just angry enough to do that. But there was one thing that she hadn't expected…

When she was only a few inches away from slamming her fist into his face, Naraku's eyes turned gold… Inuyasha was staring right at her…

"Kagome? What are you doing, I thought you loved me…?" Whimpered Inuyasha's voice…

"Inuyasha?"

Suddenly, his eyes turned blood red and grabbed Kagome by her throat and laughed. Kagome could faintly hear Miroku's and Sango's crying out her name… Kagome didn't know what to do… she didn't know how to break out of this… All she knew was that this was the end for her… that she was done for… Tears started to stream down her face… "Inuyasha… I… I'm sorry… I… I do love you…" With that, Kagome closed her eyes…

_Meanwhile, when Kagome had said those words, it echoed through his mind… through his body and straight into his soul… Inuyasha's soul reacted to her words… Inuyasha's head lifted slowly, his bangs covering his eyes… as if trying to listen more to her voice… But, when Inuyasha could no longer hear her voice… Inuyasha started to panic…_

_"Kagome! Kagome say something!" He shouted, thrashing around, trying to break free of the chains that restrained him. Growling, Inuyasha felt his blood boiling… Inuyasha screamed and howled in rage. He felt Kagome's life starting to dim… it was fading… Eyes widening, Inuyasha roared out "Kagome hold on! I'm coming! Just please hold on!"_

_Though, it seemed that it wasn't enough… the power that Inuyasha needed was the very power that he feared. The power that had surged through his veins since he was a small boy… Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha growled out "I won't be afraid anymore… I'll use my powers to protect the one I love… my friends… my family… and Kagome."_

_Just as he said those words, Inuyasha's eyes turned red, his pupils turning icy blue… but there was one thing that was different from the other times he's transformed… this time, his eyes weren't filled with the desire to kill, but the desire to protect… _

Kagome was dropped to the ground, she coughed, gasped and as she tried to catch the air that she had lost… Kagome hadn't expected for Naraku to drop her… but how? What had happened? Looking up at him, Naraku gripped his head as if he was trying to stop a pain that was trying to surface… that something was trying to escape…? Kagome wasn't sure what it was… but what the controlling hanyou was saying… was what really shocked her.

"You should have stayed asleep! No one cares about you Inuyasha! Your body belongs to me now!" shouted Naraku as he took a few steps back, throwing his head side to side, as if trying to escape someone from grabbing him.

"You won't control me anymore! I won't let you hurt Kagome! I won't let you hurt Miroku or Sango! I won't let you do anything in _my_ body damn it!" Shouted a new voice, it was Inuyasha's! But something was wrong… his voice was deep, rich as velvet… it didn't make sense… but it seemed like Inuyasha was getting control over his body!

"Inuyasha?"

"Shoot me! Shoot me with an arrow now while I have control!" Shouted Inuyasha, his eyes glowing red with crystal blue, enough to give a sure sign that it was Inuyasha in control right now, and not Naraku…

Kagome didn't want to shoot him while Inuyasha was in control, fearing that if she did that it would surely kill him… but, maybe it was what was needed to free him… Notching another arrow, Kagome stared at Inuyasha with saddened eyes… not really wanting to do this, but knew that she had too… it was the only way to save him at this point…

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she released the arrow, the arrow was filled with sacred energy and hit Inuyasha in his chest, just missing his heart… Though, Inuyasha let out a scream, as did Naraku… Kagome had to shield her eyes from the blinding light, not sure what was going on.

Though, once the light dimmed down, Inuyasha hit the floor with a loud thump. Kagome rushed to the fallen hanyou not sure if he was alive or not… but hoped that he had survived… As she ran to him, Inuyasha's body was emitting a dark black smoke, and floating away from the sleeping hanyou. Kneeling next to his body, Kagome didn't know what to do…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered softly, placing a hand on his shoulder… his face looked so peaceful… his skin was a little burned from the arrow… but otherwise… he looked fine… Brushing his bangs a bit, Kagome could make out the purple stripes on his face… his longer fangs and his claws when she looked at his hand… Was he?

"Kagome…" whispered a soft voice, which caused Kagome to look down at the face of Inuyasha… his eyes were still red, but his irises were gold… She couldn't help but smile at him… tears of joy started to stream down her face… "Hey… Kagome… didn't mean to worry ya…" He whispered softly, his body was still tired from the attack… regaining control over his body.

Miroku and Sango both ran to Inuyasha and Kagome, helping the worn out hanyou to his feet. But what surprised them, was when the hanyou whispered "it isn't over yet… the cave is still filled with black flames…" When they all looked around, they saw that he was right… This is bad.

"What are we going to do?" asked Miroku as he held his staff in his hands, as if he was also trying to figure out a plan to destroy Naraku for good…

"We have to destroy his soul. No, purify his soul… it's the only way to prevent this from happening in the next life we all have. It's the only way…" calmly said Inuyasha, everyone stared at him as if he was nuts… least, everyone but Kagome. They were the only ones that didn't think he was crazy, but they knew that he had to be right… after all, why else would he have been controlled like that so easily?

"How?" asked Sango as she stared at the swirling shadows of Naraku's soul. No matter what, Inuyasha knew that so long as the shadow remained… that his body would remain in constant danger of being possessed again… and he couldn't have that… it would put his friends, family and Kagome all in danger and he couldn't bare that if it happened…

"We combine our powers together… Sango, hand me your Hiraikotsu… Miroku, Kagome… launch your most powerful attack at me. Then, I can finish off the bastard."

Everyone looked a little nervous about doing that… but, it was the only plan they could think up of… Taking a deep breath, Sango handed Inuyasha her weapon and pulled out her katana just in case she needed to defend herself. Miroku held his staff in one hand, and used the other, holding it up in front of his face in a prayer. Inuyasha's body glowed blue as he stared at Kagome… Kagome frowned for a moment… but she sensed that Inuyasha was going to be okay… that he would make it out of this. Taking a deep breath, Kagome notched her final arrow, pumping it with all of her remaining sacred before launching it at Naraku… this was it… the battle was coming to a close… she just sensed it…

"This is it Naraku!" Shouted Inuyasha as he jumped through the air, holding Sango's Hiraikotsu with his left hand, his other hand glowed bright with Miroku's power. Naraku just growled as his shadow tried to form a new body… Inuyasha growled as the arrow pierced through the shadowed Naraku… And Inuyasha sliced through his body, purifying Naraku's soul.

Naraku screamed as he slowly started to fade. The shadow, lightened into grey, and turned into pure white light before fading upward…

Inuyasha landed softly on his feet and took a deep breath. Thankful that he and everyone was safe… Now, the battle was over… the past is finally over…


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few weeks since Naraku's defeat. Inuyasha and the others didn't know how, but they had done it… they prevented Naraku from destroying the world and controlling Inuyasha's body… He didn't remember much, but what he did know… was that he had been possessed and had almost killed Kagome in the process… even his friends…

The past had almost repeated… but if it wasn't for his friends, than Naraku would have only disappeared and come again for another body…

And that was the last thing that he needed… he would never want any of his descendants to come and be controlled by that person… The young hanyou sat on the roof of his home, looking up at the night sky… maybe if he had told Kagome sooner about his secret… none of this would have happened… Naraku was only able to get his body because he told Kagome his secret and… and it seemed like she had rejected him.

Sighing softly, Inuyasha stared at the sky thinking that maybe… maybe he should stop with all the secrets. That these secrets have caused nothing but pain and suffering for those around him… yes, he'll reveal his identity at his concert… the concert for the ages.

"Inuyasha?"

Blinking, Inuyasha turned around and stared saw Kagome coming up onto the roof to join him. Getting to his feet, Inuyasha took a few small steps toward Kagome to prevent himself from falling off. "Wait Kagome, you aren't used to coming up on this roof."

"Oh your being silly Inuyasha, I'll be fine- Ah!" Kagome had begun to say before her foot slipped. Inuyasha acting quickly grabbed Kagome by wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. His heart beating quickly at the thought of what could have happened to Kagome if he hadn't caught her… the very thought of it made his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

"You alright?" whispered Inuyasha, tightening his hold around Kagome…

Kagome could only nod softly…

Inuyasha took a few deep breaths, happy to know that she was okay… Looking down at Kagome, he couldn't help but smile at her softly as he walked back inside with her. "Kagome… what were you thinking. You could have been killed."

"I know… but I just wanted to be near you… I was worried about you when you were asleep and… and when you were captured."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a soft and gentle smile… least she was worried about him… That made him felt like he was important to her… Leaning his forehead on hers, he whispered "while I was trapped in my own mind… I heard… your voice… I heard what you felt. Did you mean it?"

He could easily tell that Kagome was blushing… Inuyasha could feel her heart pounding in her ribcage… it was kinda cute; she was embarrassed that he had heard her. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha buried his face in her hair as he whispered "I'm gonna tell everyone my secret Kagome… I can't stand to keep this secret anymore…"

"But… why?"

Pulling back, Inuyasha cupped her cheek as he gave her a soft smile. "Kagome… look at what the secret had done. I told you after who knows how long it took and… look at what had happened. You left, I thought you rejected me… and Naraku took me and almost took over the world."

He could see the understanding in her eyes… Inuyasha knew that Kagome understood what he was saying… that his words were true… That cause of what had happened, Naraku almost ruled the world. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead as he whispered "and ya know what? I love you too…" The young hanyou knew that without the whole battle that… they wouldn't have known each other's feelings…

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled softly before throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Inuyasha's never felt this happy before… not only did he save the world the world, but he had the woman he loved so deeply. But now, there was still one last task that he had to do… One final thing that he had to do before anything else happens…

"Time to book another concert… the last one for InuTashino…"

"Inuyasha… you sure that you want to do this?" asked Miroku as he fixed at the clothes that he was wearing… Inuyasha wanted Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all to be part of this concert… But, he feared that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to handle the stress of this all.

"Yeah, I just can't stand to keep this secret anymore Miroku. Think about it, because of hiding it for so long, I almost died, Naraku almost took over this world…" Inuyasha calmly said, wearing a red baseball cap over his black wig. A strange red sweater that looked like a t-shirt with a hood and a red long sleeved shirt underneath it. And, to finish his outfit was a pair of slightly torn black jeans.

Miroku on the other hand, was wearing a purple t-shirt, black jeans like Inuyasha but only has holes on the knees, and black wool cap. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile… this would be the last concert for InuTashino, but the first concert for Inuyasha…

Turning over, Inuyasha saw Kagome… Kagome wore a shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows, though it hung off her shoulders and was held up by two straps and the shirt just reached her thighs. Her pants on the other hand were simple black pants that passed her knees. She also had a bracelet that had a beautiful charm on it that was shaped like an arrow. To complete her outfit, Kagome had a hat that looked like it had a belt wrapped around it with a gold buckle on it.

Next to Kagome, was Sango. Who happened to be wearing a purple muscle shirt with a short sleeved green sweater and some long baggy pants that almost covered her feet. Atop her head, was a black bandana.

Both girls were dressed perfectly… Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha calmly said "okay, I need the chairs set up for us on stage… Take all the seats but leave one for me. I'll go out first and the lights will shine down on the next person who'll come up and so on… Understood?"

Everyone nodded, understanding what the hanyou's idea for the concert was.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked out onto the stage and took a deep breath. His violet contacts shining in the light as he stared off at the crowd. He knew that most of them were from his school… so; looks like his popularity will change after tonight… but for the better or the worse? Taking a deep breath he walked up to the end of the stage and saw everyone cheer and scream with joy.

"Hello everyone…" Everyone cheered once again… sometimes; Inuyasha wondered how he was able to deal with this for so long… Taking a deep breath, the young hanyou kept going… "I'd like to make an announcement… You see, for as long as I've started… I've been lying to so many people… My friends… the person I love deeply… Cause of that, I had almost lost my life and so much more…"

"What do you mean InuTashino?" said a girl from the crowd, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile… Sometimes, he knew that girls were a little naïve but not because they could help it…

"You wouldn't have listened to my music if you all knew the truth… and the one I love… well, she might have thought differently… I had wanted to tell her the truth from the start, but she loved the person I made up more than I had hoped… And when I told her the truth, she ran… I shut down, felt like life meant nothing to me anymore."

The people in the crowd seemed a little confused… Not that Inuyasha could blame them. After all, it just seemed that he wasn't making any kind of sense at all for the moment. Removing his cap, Inuyasha set it on the microphone stand and moved it to the side.

"You see, I just don't want to keep lying to people anymore. For if you keep lying, it'll just get worse instead of better. I learned that the hard way. So… I'm just going to be… myself…" Inuyasha said with a small smile, removing the contacts… staring at everyone with his golden eyes. People stared at him in confusion, wondering why he was wearing contacts…

"On the nights of my concerts, I made sure that they would be on the nights of the new moon when I could. For, on the nights of the new moon were the only times I'd be… human. When I couldn't have it on the new moon I'd wear a wig and contacts so no one would notice…" Inuyasha added as he removed the wig and the pins that kept his ears down.

When he dropped the pins and the wig, everyone was shocked and started to whisper. "Is that really InuTashino?"

"No way, that's Inuyasha Takanishi! But how?"

"It can't be true, InuTashino is human! Not a half breed!"

"I knew he was InuTashino!"

"Everyone, I know it seems a little shocking to see but trust me when I say this… I am InuTashino, for this will be his last concert, and the beginning of Inuyasha… Now, me and my friends are going to give a real treat. Enjoy." With that, the light disappeared, Inuyasha grabbed his things and walked back stage and took a seat. Everyone sat in the chair in their own position. Kagome leaned her head back and her body was straight as a pole.

Miroku had his arms hanging over at his sides and looking off to the side… as if he was looking off into space, or was deep into his own thoughts.

Sango, she had her hands behind her head looking straight on ahead of her, as if she was ready for a fight. In fact, it was as if you could feel her burning holes straight into your soul when you looked at her…

Finally, there was the empty seat… his seat… Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked over to the chairs and sat down. His left leg crossed over his right knee just hanging over in the air. His arms crossed over his chest and his head bent downward, his hat covering his eyes… It was time to start the concert…

The curtains moved, everything was dark… though, one of the spot lights shined down on Inuyasha. The music started to play… his left foot moving up and down to the beat… the only part of him that was moving for the moment. Everyone stared off in silence…

_Kawaranai mainichi kara nukedashitakute hitori arukidashita  
Kono te ni tsukanda chizu wo hirogereba tadoritsukeruto omottanda  
Tada ga mushara ni natte susumu koto dake ni torawarete  
Ashimoto mo mienakunatte tsumazuite ASPHAULT ni korogatte  
Sora wo miagete hitomi wo tojite  
Fukanda minna no egao ni kizukasaretayo_

Inuyasha stood up on his seat, pushing the chair back with his foot as he walked forward. The song flowed through him… he felt lighter… maybe it was because he felt… free. He finally told the truth about who he really was. Inuyasha walked up to the front of the stage, throwing his head back with a voice that sounded like he was crying out to someone.

He could easily feel everyone stare at him in shock… maybe they found out that it was also him that sang at the talent show with Kagome. Turning away, Inuyasha moved a few steps back from where he came; his hands dropped to his sides… the spot light turning off at him and went to the next person…

Miroku.

_Furikaeru to itsumo kawaranai basho ga aru kara  
Donna gyakkyou mo fuan mo koete yukeru  
Hateshinai michi naru michi e to fumidaseru_

Miroku twisted his body to the side; his leg angled itself to be at the side of the chair allowing him to kick it to the far side. The chair slid across the floor, Miroku caught a mike from the side of the stage that had been thrown at him. The young monk walked forward onto the stage, the light following him, he couldn't help but smile at everyone in the crowd.

He had a small smirk when everyone stared at him in shock and confusion. Looks like everyone was starting to understand that InuTashino really was Inuyasha, for who else would hang out with the monk but Inuyasha himself. Miroku turned and stared at Inuyasha, both boys were smiling. Soon, the light disappeared from Miroku, and the young monk walked over to the opposite side of Inuyasha, crossed his arms and his head turned to the side as his verse finishes.

_Dakedo kanchigai hitori de tsuyoku nattatte kigashite ita  
Jibun no yowasa mitsuke kasumu ikute demo hikari sashite mina no kao wo ukaberu  
Senaka osu koe ga atte koso koete yuku koto ga dekitanda ne  
Yatto wakatta toki kara wa yabure kansha no kimochi mo mebae_

The light shined on the brown haired woman, and Sango moved her hands from behind her head, doing some flips through the air all the way to the front as she sang. If it wasn't for her training than it would have been impossible, but not for her… the young woman smirked as she sang. Staring at the crowd as if proving that you can never judge a character just by their appearance, Sango knew the truth all too well.

Sango moved from side to side, placing most of her weight on one leg, almost as if she was bouncing to the beat with her weighed down leg. Though, she had a bit of a soft smile on her face. Soon, the young woman jumped, twisting her body in the air as if she was doing a spin kick. Landing on her palm, she back flipped and landed next to Miroku…

Soon, the light faded from her and went to the remaining singer… Kagome.

_Itsumo itsumo tsukkoshitte sou yatte susumu MY WAY  
katte datte muri ni iji ni natte  
koetai kabe tobikoeru hane hoshikattanda tsuyoku naru tame  
tachiagatte mae e mae e taoretatte nando datte  
datte dare nimo aru hazu "kaereru basho"  
itsumo itsumo datte sou yori sou kizuna  
Hands in the air todoku eeru mune ni saki e_

Kagome mostly remained sitting in her seat as she started to sing. Though her voice was happy sounding… Inuyasha didn't think that he could have fallen more in love with her… but he did. Soon, the young woman pushed herself out of her chair and just walked on forward. Many guys cheered for Kagome, which mostly made Inuyasha growl softly. No one was gonna have Kagome… no one.

The young woman moved side to side, almost as if she was stomping her feet on the ground as she did so, her right foot ahead of her, tapping itself to the beat as she sang. To help her keep up with the rhythm… this, was what life was going to be like now… peace… prosperity… the things that had helped prevent the loss of the war all those years ago…

_Furikaeru to itsumo kawaranai basho ga aru kara  
Donna gyakkyou mo fuan mo koete yukeru  
Hateshinai michi naru michi e to fumidaseru_

Kagome's smile brightened a little more as she walked toward Inuyasha and stood next to him. Soon, that spot light faded from her… everything was silent… dark… almost like the time when Inuyasha was taken over by Naraku. They all thought that it was it that was the end of everything.

But Inuyasha proved that wrong, he was able to kick Naraku's ass… Naraku was no more now, his soul purified and awaiting judgement… But would it truly be the end now? Or was there another task waiting for them? They can't really be sure now… but, what they all hoped for was a peaceful life…

_Owaranai tabi no tochuu de tachi tomatte  
Kizukasareta kakegae no nai mono  
Mune no honou afuredasu hodo  
Dokomademo ikeru hazu sa  
Hito wo mamoreru tsuyosa itsuka kono te ni_

Soon, the light had shined on all of them. Everyone, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome all walked to the center of the stage. Smiles on their faces as they sang, their lives weren't over. In fact, their lives were only beginning… this, was only the beginning of everything.

Their lives have only started now… So long as they stayed together, it was never over. Their lives… would be forever peaceful so long as they stuck together… It was how it should be from now on…

_Furikaeru to itsumo kawaranai basho ga aru kara  
Donna gyakkyou mo fuan mo koete yukeru  
Hateshinai michi naru michi e to fumidaseru_

_Furikaeru to itsumo kawaranai basho ga aru kara  
Donna gyakkyou mo fuan mo koete yukeru  
Hateshinai michi naru michi e to fumidaseru_

_Furikaeru to itsumo kawaranai basho ga aru kara  
Donna gyakkyou mo fuan mo koete yukeru  
Hateshinai michi naru michi e to fumidaseru_

Once the song was done, everyone in the crowd cheered. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile… the concert was just how he had planned it… Everyone had fun, the truth was out… And now, to prove one last point… a point to the women that wanted him… and the men that wanted Kagome…

Wrapping his arm around Kagome, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her deeply. Everyone in the crowed whined that the one they wanted was taken. But, that's life… it was full of adventures wasn't it? How else do you learn…? But now, Inuyasha's and Kagome's life has begun… their lives as a couple…

Which soon became marriage… and Inuyasha hadn't been this happy before, in his past life or his new life. Kagome made him… complete. And this was a story worth telling his children… and their children… In other words, this story would never die… it would become a legend just like his ancestor… And so it did…

No one had ever forgotten the story of Inuyasha and his friends… The hanyou that had risked everything, to protect those he loved… only to end up being saved in the end.

The End.


End file.
